Mémoires de Kered Ann, Les années Poudlard
by Circee
Summary: Calypso KeredAnn, c'est moi. Je me suis mise à écrire mon journal ... Le voici : ma sixième année chez les Serpentards ... Année qui n'est pas de tout repos ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I : **_

- Kered Ann !

Le ton était si pressant que je me retournais, même si l'envie de partir rapidement m'avait vivement saisie. Alors que je faisais demi-tour, mes longs cheveux noirs corbeau volèrent derrière moi, comme les deux immenses ailes d'une chauve-souris.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer ... Malgré son air hautain de conquérant, il ne laissait personne indifférent ... Bien que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. C'était vrai, il était plutôt beau garçon, mais je n'étais pas comme toutes ces pimbêches qui se pâmaient devant lui ... Il m'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Et puis cette manie de m'appeler toujours par mon nom de famille ... après tout, nous faisions partie de la même maison ...

Aujourd'hui encore, il était flanqué de ses deux molosses sans cervelle, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Que veux-tu, Malefoy ! Répliquais-je un peu sèchement.

Son sourire de victoire s'effaça vite en entendant le son de ma voix. Et voilà maintenant que j'allais m'aplatir encore une fois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait, à me dévisager ainsi avec son regard glacé.

- J'ai encore un cours, moi, m'excusais-je presque.

- Je sais ... Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps ... je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon devoir de sortilèges.

Je le dévisageais avec surprise. Elle était bien bonne celle-là. Je ne répondis rien ...

- Alors ? insista-t-il.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la grande horloge du hall me signalait que j'allais vraiment être en retard et bien que le cours ne soit nullement passionnant, je détestais ne pas arriver à l'heure.

- Soit ... Je serais à la bibliothèque vers 17h00 ... Si tu es là, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Avec un peu de chance, il aurait un entraînement de Quidditch ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais apparemment, son planning lui permettait de venir car il me sourit.

- A ce soir, donc, me lança-t-il avant de partir.

Pour ma part, je me hâtais de sortir du château. Mon cours n'allait plus tarder à commencer et j'avais encore un bon bout de chemin avant de rejoindre les bords du lac où la professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques nous attendait.

Un peu essoufflée, je me mêlais aux étudiants qui patientaient, tentant de cacher mon retard. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu. J'étais la seule à avoir encore entre les bras mes livres. Tous les autres avaient été déposés au pied d'un arbre. La prof s'en aperçut et me rappela à l'ordre.

- Bien, puisque Miss Kered Ann daigne enfin se joindre à nous, nous allons pouvoir enfin commencer. Si, toutefois, elle veut bien poser ses livres et se lancer un sort d'imperméabilité ...

Je la maudis en silence, sentant mes joues rosir. Un peu plus loin, la bande d'abrutis de Gryffondor, Potter et Black en tête, se tapait du coude et riait à mon encontre. Le cours ne pouvait pas mieux commencer ...

Je sortis ma baguette et fit léviter mes affaires jusqu'à l'arbre. Puis je me jetais le fameux sort exigé par la prof. Elle m'adressa un sourire froid et commença son cours.

Nous avions tous les pieds dans l'eau. Le lac était, la nuit, recouvert d'une fine couche de givre et malgré le soleil qui l'avait fait fondre, l'eau me paraissait gelée. Je jetais un rapide regard aux autres. Tous étaient dans le même cas que moi. Le blabla du prof ne pouvait me faire oublier la cuisante morsure de l'eau. Je commençais à grelotter. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas nous jeter un sort pour nous réchauffer ...

- Ces créatures sont difficilement observables. Surtout l''été. C'est pourquoi novembre est un mois propice, d'autant plus que le mâle revêt à cette période des couleurs étincelantes qui le rendent parfaitement identifiable. Vous vous mettrez donc par groupe de deux, vous avez une heure pour capturer un spécimen, et si possible, un mâle et une femelle, les observer, les dessiner sur toutes leurs coutures avant de les relâcher. Je ramasserais vos travaux dans une heure ! Allez-y !

Je fouillais du regard les élèves. J'aperçus Severus tout seul. Je m'approchais de lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient comme à leur habitude toujours aussi chaleureux et accueillants. Mais je commençais à en avoir l'habitude.

Je lui souris avant de répliquer.

- C'est moi ou un abruti de Gryffondor ...

Il me marmonna une réponse que le vent emporta. De petites vagues naissaient à la surface du lac. Nous nous étions éparpillés sur les rives boueuses. Les pieds dans l'eau, le bas de la robe alourdi et mouillé, nous progressions en silence. Je décidais de faire la conversation toute seule.

- Tu sais, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi d'être ici à me geler ...

Il releva la tête, une mèche de cheveux lui retomba sur la figure.

- Pourquoi t'es arrivée en retard ? Me demanda-t-il soudain. T'étais pourtant une des premières à quitter le cours de Slughorn ...

Je m'arrêtais interdite. Entre Lucius qui demandait un coup de main et Severus qui s'intéressait tout à coup à mon retard ... je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

- Malefoy m'a retenue ... expliquais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Je n'en revenais pas ... L'interrogatoire continuait ... et moi, bêtement, prise au dépourvu sans doute, je lui répondis.

- Il avait besoin d'un coup de main en sortilèges. Pour le devoir.

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui parut surpris.

- Malefoy ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, je sais ! Ca paraît étrange ...

Soudain, j'aperçus un éclair dans l'eau. Je me saisis de l'épuisette que la prof nous avait confiée et je la lançais avec force et violence dans l'eau.

Il y eut une gerbe d'éclaboussures qui nous recouvrit des pieds à la tête. Severus me maudit, moi et ma maladresse. Toute dégoulinante, mais ravie, je brandissais l'épuisette. Un petit poisson aux éclats bleutés se débattait à l'intérieur.

- Maladroite ? Tu disais ? Narguais-je Severus. Donne-moi vite le bocal !

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise humeur et de mauvaise grâce.

Je retournais le filet et le petit poisson retrouva l'eau, emprisonnée entre des parois de verre.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'observais Severus qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents. J'hésitais à pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin. Finalement, je décidais que oui, il était tellement exécrable.

Je lui balançais l'épuisette et sortis de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Grogna-t-il.

Il me rejoignit sur la rive et entreprit de se sécher.

- J'ai attrapé un mâle, à toi de trouver la femelle.

Il jeta l'épuisette à mes pieds.

- Dans tes rêves, cria-t-il.

Il allait me lancer une autre de ses répliques cinglantes dont il gardait jalousement le secret quand nous fumes interrompus par des éclats de voix.

- Tiens, tiens ... Qui avons-nous là ?

Nous bondîmes tous les deux, baguette à la main. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Potter suivi de Black venait de faire son apparition.

- Alors, Snivellus ... Une querelle d'amoureux ?

Severus ne bougeait plus, moi non plus. Je ne sentais pas du toute cette altercation ... Ca allait encore se finir en retenue ... Quand soudain, le professeur apparut. Ce fut la seule fois où je fut ravie de la voir arriver. Ni Potter ni Black ne l'avaient vue. Severus et moi-même baissèrent nos baguettes et les rangèrent prestement. Un sourire de triomphe naquit sur les lèvres de Black. Il fit un pas.

- Messieurs Potter et Black ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il firent volte-face, totalement gênés et pris au dépourvu.

- Rien, répondit Potter.

La prof nous regarda, nous ne répondîmes rien. Elle vit alors notre prise.

- Félicitations, vous deux ! Allez donc rejoindre les autres sous le chêne et commençez vos dessins ! Nous ordonna-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers les Gryffondors.

- Quant à vous, vous feriez bien de vous hâter ! Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps et si je ne récupère pas vos devoirs, je pense qu'une retenue ne vous fera pas de mal.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, je dépassais ces deux imbéciles et me dirigeais vers le chêne.

Severus s'assit près de moi et nous commençâmes à croquer le poisson. De lourds nuages s'étaient à présent massés au-dessus de nos têtes et quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent. Je grognais tandis que l'encre coulait lentement sur ma feuille de parchemin.

- C'est pas vrai !

Je devais tout recommencer. J'allais froisser ma feuille quand Severus m'en empêcha.

- Attends !

Il avait sorti sa baguette et d'un sort, il réussit à sécher mon devoir, les larmes d'encre disparurent. Je le remerciais en souriant, mais il ne répondit rien.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil sur son travail. J'étais jalouse de son croquis ... A croire qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Son poisson paraissait vivant. J'observais le mien à nouveau en soupirant. Même un enfant de quatre ans aurait mieux fait, un gribouillage raté en somme. Alors que le dessin de Severus semblait prêt à bondir de la feuille pour rejoindre son élément liquide.

- Comment fais-tu ? Finis-je par lui demander.

Je savais que je lui tendais la baguette. Il allait bien me sortir une riposte cinglante, mettre en avant mon manque total de talent ou quelque chose dans le genre. Au lieu de ça, il me dévisagea.

- Tu ne peux pas être douée partout, Calypso, dit-il doucement.

Décidément, il ne cesserait de me surprendre.

L'heure s'était écoulée. Nos parchemins s'envolèrent ; la prof les récupéra puis nous libéra. Sans omettre de nous donner un long devoir – 65 cm minimum de parchemin sur l'emploi des écailles de Kolpum dans les potions.

La pluie tombait avec force maintenant et trop heureux de pouvoir rentrer au château, nous nous dépêchâmes de regagner un abri sec.

J'en avais fini pour aujourd'hui avec les cours. Je descendis dans les cachots. Soulagée de retrouver un endroit sec, désireuse de me changer et de me réchauffer, je traversais rapidement notre Salle Commune toute de verte décorée. Mon dortoir était désert. Je filais à la salle de bain et profitais d'une douche bien brûlante ; le contraste était revigorant en comparaison avec les eaux boueuses du lac. Je savourais ce moment avec délice. Une pause avant de me replonger dans les devoirs. Cette année serait vraiment laborieuse ... je pensais que ce serait un peu plus serein que l'an passé ... mais non. L'obtention de nos BUSE ne servait à nos professeurs que de prétexte pour nous submerger sur les parchemin à rendre chaque semaine.

A regret je coupais le jet brûlant et retournais dans mon dortoir. Mes habits trempés avaient formé une petite mare au pied de mon lit. Je les laissai là ... Après tout, les elfes étaient chargés de cela ! Je passais rapidement une robe noire et ma cravate verte et argent.

Puis je soupirais ... Je devais me remettre au travail. Je repris mes livres sous le bras puis quittai, à regret, ma salle commune.

La bibliothèque était bondée. Cependant, je réussis à trouver une petite table de libre, coincée entre deux monumentales étagères. Je déposais mon chargement avant de partir à la quête de livres dans les rayonnages. Madame Pince ne savait pas où donner de la tête : un groupe de premières ou deuxièmes années la harcelait pour trouver certains volumes.

J'eus la chance de trouver ce que je cherchais, soufflant même au passage la politesse à une Poufsouffle qui allait s'emparer de l'ouvrage que je voulais.

Je retournais à la table et commençais à travailler sur ce maudit devoir de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Un sac tomba lourdement sur la table, faisant trembler ma tour de livre peu stable. Bien entendu, tous les volumes s'écrasèrent sur mon parchemin. J'entendis dans mon dos la toux sèche de madame Pince, sans doute outrée par un tel traitement de ses précieux livres. Mais je n'en avais que faire.

- Malefoy, m'écriais-je. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ...

Il prit place près de moi, me regardant, les bras croisés, réparer ses dégâts. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ...

Une fois les livres remis en ordre, je me tournais vers lui.

- Ton devoir !

Il ouvrit son sac et sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula.

- Je te préviens, je veux bien te relire ... t'aider ... mais pas question de tout faire à ta place !

- Je sais ! Je veux juste avoir ton avis ... Tu es la meilleure après tout !

- Ta flatterie marche sans doute sur les autres, mais pas sur moi !

- Ce n'était pas un compliment, juste un fait ...

Il m'énervait lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi.

Je pris son parchemin.

- Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'aide ... Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus ...

Sa requête m'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Disons que mes résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur des espérances de mes parents ... et que je subis un odieux chantage ...

- Pas à la hauteur ? Tu es pourtant très loin du Troll ! M'étonnais-je. Et cet odieux chantage, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il y avait une trace de moquerie de ma voix, je me doutais de quel chantage il s'agissait : le Quidditch sans aucun doute.

- Le Quidditch, m'avoua Lucius.

J'avais eu raison !

- - Si je n'obtiens pas un optimal à chaque matière, adieu le Quidditch.

- Te connaissant, je suis sûre que tu pourrais contourner cela, ris-je.

- Détrompe-toi ... Mon père a le bras long ...

Il soupira.

La bibliothécaire surgit soudain et nous rappela à l'ordre. Lucius la toisa avec superbe et elle finit par courir après un malheureux qui avait osé sortir un gâteau.

Je parcourus le devoir de Lucius. Il était vrai bon. Du moins pour les idées. Je n'aurais pas mieux fait. Cependant certaines choses me sautèrent aux yeux, quelques fautes, des idées mal agencées. Je lui montrai les passages qui posaient problème.

Nous étions vraiment proches l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma main qui lui montrait les fautes, son odeur presque enivrante m'envahissait. Un trouble étrange me saisit.

Il allait corriger ses fautes quand prétextant une information à vérifier, je l'envoyai chercher un livre. Je voulais l'éloigner pour vérifier quelque chose.

Il se leva de bonne grâce. Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, je sortis ma baguette ... Le surveillant régulièrement du coin de l'oeil ... De ma baguette, je lançai un sortilège à son travail. Un grand sourire m'illumina. J'avais eu raison. Lucius avait délibérément changé son devoir ... Pour quelles raisons ... Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ... Je fis disparaître mon sort et son devoir revint tel qu'il était : un peu bancal et agrémenté de fautes.

Lucius revint rapidement. Et jouant le jeu, je poursuivis mes corrections.

Ce fut madame Pince qui nous chassa pour fermer la bibliothèque.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre II : **_

Les premières neiges tombèrent sur le collège et ses environs. Tout était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Le lac était à présent totalement gelé, les cours intérieures étaient figées dans une immobilité de givre. Le vent de novembre s'insinuait partout dans Poudlard ; les couloirs venteux et glacés nous poussaient à nous hâter entre les cours.

Ce week-end, le premier match de Quidditch des Serpentard aurait lieu. Je me demandais encore si j'allais y assister. Je n'étais pas franchement fan de ce sport et la perspective de passer tout un après-midi dans le froid sur les tribunes et sous la neige ne me réjouissait guère. D'un autre côté, j'en avais plus qu'assez des devoirs imposés par nos profs ... et je voulais me changer les idées !

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par l'arrivée de Bellatrix. Elle paraissait encore d'humeur charmante ... Son visage était fermée, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Salut, lui lançais-je. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Je compris alors.

- C'est ta soeur ?

Elle hocha la tête, l'air mauvais.

- J'en peux plus, m'avoua-t-elle. Cela fait ... quoi maintenant ? Trois mois ? Que nous sommes ici ... et elle me colle toujours autant. Elle m'énerve ... Toujours à traîner dans mes pattes.

Son regard noir se posa soudain sur un groupe de malheureuses premières années qui arboraient les couleurs rouge et or. Les quatre garçons se pressaient autour d'un cinquième qui tenait une boîte dans ses mains - un paquet sans doute reçu avec les hiboux du matin. Il en souleva le couvercle et tous poussèrent des cris de surprise.

D'un pas conquérant, Bella s'avança.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gronda-t-elle.

Son badge de préfet étincelait sous la lumière des torches du couloir.

Les gamins poussèrent un bref hurlement de frayeur. Le garçon qui tenait la boîte voulut la cacher, mais Bella fut la plus rapide. De sa baguette, elle la fit atterrir dans sa main.

- Possession d'objets interdits ! Déclama-t-elle. C'est du joli ! Je confisque tout ça !

Les Gryffondors tentèrent de protester, mais Bellatrix les menaça d'aller se plaindre à leur directrice de maison. Ils détalèrent sans plus tarder. 

Je m'approchais d'elle.

- Tu te venges sur ces malheureux idiots ?

- Oui, rit-elle.

- Depuis quand les préfets sont-ils autorisés à confisquer des objets ? L'interrogeais-je.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la boîte.

- Des pétards mouillés et des bombes surprises ? Depuis quand est-ce prohibé ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Depuis cinq minutes ...

Nous rîmes toutes les deux.

Ce matin, nous avions cours d'histoire de la magie, le cours le plus soporifique qu'il nous ait été donné d'écouter. Le professeur Binns, seul fantôme de Poudlard, parlait d'une voix monotone des chasses aux sorcières. J'eus juste le courage d'écouter le titre du cours du jour.

Bella et moi, nous nous étions installées tout au fond de la classe, coincées près de la fenêtre. Nous étions tranquilles et nous pouvions discuter à notre aise.

Comme à mon habitude, j'avais ensorcelé ma plume pour qu'elle note le cours ... Même si ce sortilège n'était pas encore au point puisque bien souvent en relisant les notes, je me rendais compte que la plume avait également rapporté mes conversations avec Bella. Cela dit, c'était le seul moyen que nous avions trouvé pour rendre le cours moins ennuyeux. Bien entendu, étant la seule à avoir sur papier ce que Binns avait raconté, la semaine précédant les devoirs, je fournissais à tous les Serpentards mes cours ...

- Viendras-tu au match samedi ? Me demanda Bella.

- Pour être franche, aucune idée. J'ai pas trop envie de me geler tout l'après-midi ...

- Allez viens, me supplia Bella ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

J'éclatai alors de rire.

- Tu en as de bonnes ... C'est moi qui vais me retrouver toute seule pendant que toi tu seras sur ton balai ...

- Allez !

Soudain, Malefoy qui était assis devant nous se retourna. Il devait ne pas avoir perdu une miette de ce que nous avions dit.

- Tu ferais bien de venir ! Nous allons donner une bonne leçon à ces nuls de Poufsouffle ! Le spectacle risque d'être grandiose ! Se vanta-t-il.

- Oh, la ferme Malefoy ! Grogna Bella. Cette conversation ne te concerne en rien ...

Un éclair passa dans les yeux noirs de mon amie. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Remarque, il n' a pas tort ... Tu dois venir ... avec son ego surdimensionné, je ne suis même pas sûre que Malefoy soit encore capable de manier correctement son balai ... Ca pourrait être marrant !

Nous nous mîmes à rire toutes les deux. Il se retourna, sans doute vexé.

A la fin du cours, Bella avait réussi à me convaincre.

Avec moins de gaieté, nous quittâmes Binns et en silence, la mine presque fermée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'aile ouest de Poudlard. Deux longues heures de calvaire nous attendaient avec le cours de Sortilèges. La prof qui arrêtait l'an prochain était un vrai monstre de sévérité et d'antipathie.

Nous étions presque au garde-vous, ne pouvant bouger le petit doigt sans se prendre une remarque acerbe ... pire que McGonagall.

C'était le seul cours où nous patientions tous en silence, dans des rangs impeccables. La porte s'ouvrit et elle passa sa petite tête de mouche par l'entrebaîllement. Voyant que les rangs lui convenaient, elle nous fit signe d'entrer. Sans bruit, nous allâmes nous placer derrière nos chaises, attendant qu'elle nous autorise à nous asseoir. Nous le fîmes lorsqu'elle eut enfin pris place à son bureau. Je déballais mes affaires, sentant son regard sur moi derrière ses énormes lunettes. Comme à son habitude, elle portait une robe aux couleurs criardes rouge et orange. Sa longue cape bleue turquoises affichait avec fierté les couleurs de la maison qu'elle dirigeait.

Le cours suivait toujours le même plan : lecture du chapitre du jour en silence puis à haute voix, explications longues et fastidieuses, pratique et enfin correction des devoirs ... la routine qui pesait lourd sur nos épaules. Si seulement cette vieille harpie de Loniakre avait pris sa retraite plus tôt ... mais non, nous devions la supporter encore une année ... Elle avait un oeil sur tout et tout le temps. Alors qu'elle corrigeait le geste de l'un d'entre nous, elle observait la tentative de bavardage à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les minutes s'écoulaient avec lenteur ... Si lentement que plusieurs fois je soupçonnais cette vieille harpie de jeter un sort à l'horloge de la classe.

Avec un certain soulagement, je vis que notre calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin. Je reposais ma baguette sur ma table. Loniakre était retournée derrière son bureau. Un tas de parchemin apparut alors devant elle. Nos devoirs ... Nous les lui avions rendus il y a deux jours ... Et ils étaient déjà corrigés ... A croire qu'elle adorait passer ses nuits dessus, juste pour le plaisir de mettre des annotations assassines ... Un sourire féroce aux lèvres, elle nous toisa. Puis elle prit la parole de sa petite voix suraiguë.

- J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à vos devoirs ... Si toutefois, ils peuvent être ainsi appelés ... Comme d'habitude, je suis très déçue par vos ... torchons !

Un parchemin se déroula soudain et la prof l'exposa aux yeux de tous : sur la feuille légèrement jaunie, l'écriture grande s'étalait parfois entre quelques taches d'encre . La prof avait allégrement annoté le devoir, des passages entiers étaient sadiquement barrés de plusieurs grands traits rouges.

- Monsieur Lestrange ... J'espère sincèrement que ceci n'était qu'un brouillon et non pas votre devoir.

Nous n'osions même pas nous retourner pour regarder Rodolphus.

Le parchemin s'enroula puis alla voler jusqu'à la table de Rodolphus. Un autre devoir fut exposé aux yeux de tous.

- Evans ! Brailla Loniakre. Vous pensez que je suis aveugle ? Vous pensez que je suis stupide.

La Gryffondor baissa la tête, dépitée et au bord des larmes.

- De toute évidence, vous avez recopié des passages entiers de manuels ... Une honte ! Glapit la prof.

Evans ne répondit rien. Au début de l'année, certains avaient osé se soulever contre son jugement et l'avaient amèrement regretté.

Tout le monde eut droit à sa remarque acerbe et odieuse. Et même lorsque le devoir était bon, elle trouvait quelque chose à redire : ou elle prétextait que nous avions recopié des livres ou elle trouvait une autre excuse : Severus pour sa part fut critiqué pour son écriture soit disant trop petite et illisible.

Le tas de parchemin avait enfin été distribué. Son bureau était de nouveau vide. Loniakre allait se tourner vers le tableau pour nous donner le prochain sujet de dissertation quand je me levais, le doigt tendu.

Elle me vit et un sourire mauvais naquit sur son visage tout ridé.

- Ah oui, Miss Kered-Ann.

Au moins, j'avais eu droit à un Miss ...

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle savait très bien ce que j'avais ... Elle voulait juste me l'entendre dire pour faire son petit effet ...

- Je n'ai pas reçu mon devoir ! Lui expliquais-je.

A ce moment, Lucius aussi se leva.

- Moi non plus ! S'écria-t-il.

Nous nous regardâmes alors ...

- Malefoy ! Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à prendre la parole ...

Il ne répondit rien mais se rassit en la toisant.

La prof fit alors apparaître nos devoirs.

- Vos devoirs ... répéta-t-elle. J'ai eu un vrai dilemme en les lisant ...

Je sentis tout de suite que cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon ... Et j'avais raison.

- Devais-je mettre un Troll, diviser la note par deux ... ou vous faire recommencer ?

Ses petits yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce.

- J'ai fini par trancher ... Vous viendrez tous les deux en retenue lundi soir et mardi soir refaire ce devoir ... et vous aurez également un Troll chacun.

Je n'en revenais pas. C'était tellement injuste ! Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle nous reprochait exactement. Lucius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Malefoy ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de lever le doigt pour demander la parole !

Un sourire moqueur, il leva son doigt, toisant la prof. Elle finit par lui donner la parole. Il réitéra sa question avec un ton hautement hypocrite.

- Vous pensiez sincèrement que je n'allais pas m'apercevoir de la supercherie ! Vous avez fait votre devoir ensemble !

Elle pointait sa baguette accusatrice sur nous deux.

Lucius était furieux. Tous les autres nous dévisageaient, attendant la suite des événements. Bellatrix me regardait avec étonnement, je ne pus que secouer la tête, impuissante. Malefoy bondit une nouvelle fois.

- Il n'est interdit nulle part de travailler à plusieurs ! S'écria-t-il.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Loniakre n'attendait que ça ! Elle saisit le vif d'or au vol.

- Malefoy ! Pour la dernière fois, levez votre doigt ! Pour votre insolence et le non-respect des règles de cette classe, je vous rajoute une soirée de retenue ! Mercredi soir !

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... J'ai levé le doigt à mon tour.

- Oui ? Soupira la prof.

Je savais que sous son faux air d'ennui, elle exultait de cette situation.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous nous reprochez ... Nous n'avions rien fait de mal ! J'ai simplement relu le devoir de Lucius, c'est tout ! En aucun cas, nous n'avons rendu les mêmes copies.

Je n'avais aidé Lucius qu'à récrire sa conclusion ... C'était le seul passage de son travail qui n'était pas entièrement de lui. J'avais été naïve de croire que Loniakre n'y verrait que du feu.

- Je crois qu'à vous aussi, Kered-Ann, une retenue supplémentaire vous fera le plus grand bien.

La sonnerie, salvatrice, retentit soudain.

Je fus la première à me lever et à sortit précipitamment du cours de cette vieille folle. J'étais vraiment dégoûtée et révoltée ... Que pouvais-je faire ? Rien ... Je n'allais tout de même pas aller me plaindre à Slughorn ...

Je regagnais ma Salle Commune. Je n'avais même pas envie d'aller déjeuner. Je m'effondrai dans un fauteuil, éparpillant mes livres à terre.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit soudain. Severus rentra. Il me dévisagea.

- Quoi ? Lui lançais-je hargneuse.

Il eut un petit ricanement.

- Bravo, me félicita-t-il. Tu as décroché le Vif d'or avec Loniakre.

- Oh ! C'est bon ! J'ai pas besoin que toi aussi tu t'y mettes ...

Je savais qu'il allait me répliquer. Je pris les devants, récupérai mes affaires et monta dans mon dortoir dont je claquai la porte avec violence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre III : **_

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Un samedi pluvieux, venteux et gris. Un samedi qui ne donnait pas envie de braver les éléments en restant tout un après-midi dans des gradins humides. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que nous allions encore une fois écraser nos adversaires et ce, rapidement.

Bella ne m'avait pas lâchée de la matinée, me rappelant sans cesse que je lui avais promis d'assister à ses exploits. D'après elle, le spectacle serait au rendez-vous, les Poufsouffles allaient se prendre une défaite mémorable. Nous étions dans le dortoir, Bella finissait de se préparer. Elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux sombres en un chignon qui lui dégageait la nuque tout en soulignant sa finesse.

Elle s'affaira ensuite dans sa malle cherchant je ne sais quoi. Elle finit par pousser un petit cri de triomphe et s'avança vers moi, un immense au sourire aux lèvres. Le mien disparut aussitôt en voyant ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle brandissait un petit fanion vert et argent, au blason de Serpentard.

- Tout supporter de Serpentard se doit d'encourager comme il se faut sa maison.

Je fis les gros yeux, tout en terminant de nouer autour de mon cou mon écharpes aux couleurs de notre maison.

- J'arbore suffisament le vert et l'argent ! Pas besoin de ça ! Répliquai-je.

- Allez, me supplia-t-elle.

- Non ! Tu as déjà réussi à me faire venir au match ... Je vais me geler pendant je ne sais combien de temps ...

Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché le petit drapeau et me poussait vers la Salle Commune. Une foule de Serpentards s'y pressaient. Tous portaient les couleurs de notre maison.

- Si c'est par crainte du ridicule, me murmura Bellatrix. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle me montra du doigt certains élèves qui étaient coiffés d'étranges chapeaux où s'enroulaient des serpents montrant leurs crochets et sifflant.

- Allez, répéta-t-elle.

Je fis la moue et finis par prendre sans rien dire son petit fanion. Il est vrai qu'à côté de toute cette foule verdâtre, je passais inaperçue.

- Bon, je file, me lança soudain Bella. Malefoy va encore vouloir nous abrutir par un de ses supers discours, longs et inutiles ...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Bella crut que c'était à cause de ses paroles ... Mais c'était pour tout autre chose : elle n'avait pas vu que Lucius arrivait dans son dos. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Ainsi mes discours sont longs et inutiles ? Répéta-t-il.

Elle sursauta et rougit vivement.

-Je devrais peut-être te demander de parler à ma place dans ce cas ...

Elle ne répondit rien, mais me lança un regard me signifiant que j'aurais dû la prévenir. Je levais les yeux au ciel ... Après tout c'était ma petite vengeance pour avoir ce fanion entre les mains. Lucius me sourit en voyant mon attirail du parfait petit supporter.

- Tiens, Kered-Ann, je ne te savais pas fan de Quidditch.

- J'ai comme qui dirait été forcée d'assister à vos exploits, marmonnai-je.

Je lui en voulais toujours pour la retenue, même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute.

- Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas ...

- Ouais, bah y a intérêt !

Les deux joueurs me laissèrent parmi la horde de supporters, ils devaient aller se préparer. Pour ma part, je suivis sans trop d'entrain le flot qui sortait des cachots et se dirigeait vers le parc.

Les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu : les représentants des Quatre Maisons étaient tous là : les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles étaient présents pour encourager les Poufsouffles. Nous subîmes quelques huées et moqueries quand nous nous installâmes dans nos gradins.

J'avais pris place tout en haut, de là, la vue était dégagée. Un peu plus loin, devant moi, je reconnus la soeur de Bellatrix toute de vert vêtue. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne m'avait pas aperçue, je n'avais guère envie de la subir pendant tout le match.

Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur le ciel : les lourds nuages semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'entasser juste au dessus du terrain de Quidditch : il ne manquait plus que la pluie, ou plutôt la neige vu le froid vif qui régnait, se mette de la partie. Une voix interrompit soudain ma céleste contemplation.

- Je peux me mettre là ?

Je sursautai avant de baisser les yeux.

- Ouais, marmonnais-je à l'égard de Severus.

Il s'assit sans mot dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Me demanda-t-il avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Lui répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Il se radoucit quelque peu.

- Je veux dire ... Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre ... Traîner dans les gradins de Quidditch ...

- Je sais, mais Bella m'a tellement saoulée que j'ai dit oui ...

Je suis sûre qu'il aurait souri si ce mot avait existé dans son vocabulaire.

- Et toi ? Toujours privé de terrain ?

Il fit la moue.

- Encore deux matchs sans pouvoir jouer ... fit-il amèrement.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Bellatrix avait été incapable de m'en dire plus : Severus avait été privé de Quidditch pour plusieurs matchs. Bien entendu, nous savions que les Gryffondors, la bande au cousin de Bella étaient certainement la cause de tout ceci, d'autant plus qu'eux aussi avaient écopé de la même punition.

- Une altercation avec les Gryffondors, marmonna-t-il.

Il se tut soudain, les deux équipes venaient de faire leur entrée sur le terrain. Des cris fusèrent de toute part des tribunes : applaudissements, encouragements et huées.

Le match commença presque aussitôt. Les Poufsouffles au début se défendirent mais au bout d'une heure de jeu, la victoire plus qu'écrasante des Serpentards ne faisait plus aucun doute. Le gardien qui avait reçu le Souafle en pleine tête semblait, depuis cet incident, avoir du mal à anticiper les actions et Bellatrix en à peine dix minutes marqua six buts. A chaque fois que le Souafle franchissait un cerceau Poufsouffle, des hourras s'échappaient de nos tribunes tandis que les insultes et les sifflets retentissaient un peu plus loin.

Finalement, Bellatrix avait eu raison d'insister pour que j'assiste au premier match de l'année. Je m'étais prise au jeu et j'encourageais avec ferveur mes joueurs. Je n'allais pas jusqu'à agiter le fanion que Bella m'avait laissé, mais je me levais en hurlant à chaque but. Severus me dévisagea étonné. Lui, contrairement à moi restait de marbre. Je le vis applaudir une seule fois devant un but magnifiquement marqué par mon amie.

Au-dessus de nos têtes criantes, les noirs nuages finirent à se percer. Quelques blancs flocons crevèrent la masse des nuées et tombèrent lentement sur le parc et Poudlard.

Je commençais à sentir le froid s'insinuer sous ma robe pourtant bien chaude. J'espérais que la correction infligée aux blaireaux ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Malgré mes mitaines, j'avais les mains glacées. Je les frottais les unes contre les autres pour essayer de les réchauffer, mais cela ne réussissait pas à chasser le froid cuisant qui m'envahissait.

Severus finit par s'en apercevoir. Il sortit sa baguette et sans mot dire jeta un sort : l'air autour de nous se réchauffa quelque peu.

- Merci, lui chuchotais-je.

Il ne me répondit rien, faisant semblant d'être totalement absorbé par le match.

Les autres Maisons commençaient à s'ennuyer, la neige aidant, certains désertaient les gradins. Même si Poufsouffle attrapait le Vif d'Or, la victoire leur échapperait quand même, nous avions pris trop d'avance pour pouvoir être rattrapé même avec les cent cinquante points.

Finalement, Lucius dans une dernière acrobatie sur son balai s'empara du Vif d'Or sous les vivats des Serpentards.

Le match se termina enfin et je ne fus pas mécontente de retrouver la chaleur des cachots. La Salle Commune était en effervescence. Je ne sais pas comment certains avaient réussi à faire entrer en toute clandestinité de la BièrauBeurre et du Firewhisky, mais en tout cas, les chopes bien remplies circulaient déjà.

Les quelques flocons qui étaient restés prisonniers de mes cheveux commencèrent à fondre. Les discussions allaient bon train et les acclamations résonnèrent de plus belle lorsque l'équipe au grand complet fit son entrée dans les cachots.

Severus revint à côté de moi, il me tendit une chope de Bièreaubeurre. Je l'en remerciais d'un sourire. Il avait le visage fermé, ses yeux noirs brillaient de colère tandis qu'il les regardaient féliciter les joueurs. Lui aussi aurait dû être là-bas, acclamé comme les autres. Combien de buts aurait-il marqué sans cette stupide punition. Peut-être plus que Bella.

La fête durait depuis un bon moment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Severus s'autorisait cette forme de torture, il aurait très bien pu partir. Mais non, il se tenait droit comme un i sans bouger.

Je voulais lui dire quelque chose pour le réconforter, mais je savais que cela ne ferait qu'enfler sa colère. Je restais simplement à ses côtés en silence. Bella semblait me chercher du regard, je ne réagis pas. La connaissant, elle se vanterait de son match parfait devant Severus. Pourtant, elle ne tarda pas à me voir. Elle me lança un grand salut et arriva à grande enjambée vers moi. Au passage, elle prit un verre de firewhisky et l'avala d'une seule lampée. Les joues rougies par l'action ou l'alcool ou les deux peut-être, elle souriait.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle. Comment as-tu trouvé le match ?

- Bien, répondis-je.

-Bien ? Seulement bien ? Tu veux rire ? C'était génial ! Ils n'ont pas compris ce qui leur arrivait à ces idiots et bons à rien !

Elle partit d'une grand éclat de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou pâle.

- Si tu le dis, répliquai-je.

C'est ce moment que choisit Lucius pour rappliquer.

- Alors ce match ? Nous demanda-t-il à Severus et à moi.

- Pas mal, concédai-je.

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu être nôtres, Rogue ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je vis la mâchoire de Severus se serrer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il sorte une réplique assassine, mais non.

- Oui, dit-il simplement, dommage.

Malefoy l'ignora et Severus s'éclipsa.

L'attrapeur se tourna vers moi.

- Alors, Kered-Ann, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

J'allais répondre, mais Bella, un grand sourire aux lèvres prit la parole à ma place.

- Avant que tu n'arrives, elle parlait de toi, justement. Elle me disait combien elle t'avait trouvé génial et doué ...

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je donnais un coup de coude à mon amie, elle rit de plus belle. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je la maudissais en silence.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Lucius.

Il me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna vers le buffet improvisé, sans doute à l'initiative des frères Lestrange. Bellatrix, ravie, était hilare. Je me retournais vers elle la fusillant du regard.

Malefoy me tendit un verre de Firewhisky et me regardait le siroter lentement. Dans quelle nid de dragons Bella m'avait-elle fourrée. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié ce qu'il racontait, de toute façon, tout tournait autour du match mémorable qu'il venait de jouer. Dans ma tête, je cherchais une bonne excuse pour m'éclipser. Je n'en eus pas besoin. Rodolphus vint à mon secours, il avait besoin du héros du match pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. Malefoy s'excusa et fila. Un certain soulagement me saisit. Discrètement, je filais dans le dortoir. Les bruits de la fête me parvenaient étouffés. Tout le monde était dans la salle commune, j'en profitais pour jouir tranquillement de la salle de bains attenante à notre chambre.

Quand je revins dans le dortoir, Bella était là. Il devait déjà être tard, par la fenêtre, la lune était bien haute au-dessus de nous. Une épaisse couche blanche avait tout recouvert.

Bellatrix était assise sur son lit, elle démêlait ses longs cheveux. J'allais m'installer à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle ne répondit rien tout de suite.

Sa brosse allait et venait dans sa lourde chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit. Elle fit la grimace lorsqu'un noeud se prit dans sa brosse.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, lui proposais-je.

Elle accepta. Je lui pris la brosse des mains et m'attaquais avec douceur à son noeud.

- Tu es fâchée ? Lança-t-elle soudain.

- Fâchée ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. Simplement étonnée et surprise. Tu m'as prise de court ...

- Je suis désolée ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ...

Je rigolai de nouveau.

- Moi je sais ce qui t'a pris ... Combien de firewhisky avais-tu avalés ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Je vis qu'elle essayait de compter sur ses doigts les verres, mais elle avait dû en perdre le compte au bout d'un moment.

- C'est sûre ? Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Je ris.

- Certaine, Bella ! Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste que Malefoy n'est pas ma tasse de thé ...

- Ouais ... Pourtant, tu vas en passer des soirées en tête à tête avec lui ...

Je fis la grimace ...

- Merci de me le rappeler ...

- D'ailleurs, j'ai pas tout compris ... Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Je l'ai aidé à relire son devoir ... et l'autre vieille s'en est aperçue ... voilà ...

- Ouais, mais ce que je comprends pas, c 'est pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? Depuis quand a-t-il besoin d'aide ...

Je suspendis mon mouvement.

- Je sais, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Il m'a dit que c'était des O partout ou plus de Quidditch ... Et ...

Je me tus, j'en avais trop dit.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, rien, marmonnais-je trop vite.

- Oh non ! Pas rien ! Tu allais dire quelque chose !

Je me mordis la langue ... j'aurais mieux fait de réfléchir ...

- C'est juste ... que ...

- Allez ! Insista Bella.

Je soupirai.

- A un moment, Malefoy est parti chercher un bouquin. J'ai été un peu ... curieuse ... et j'ai jeté un sort à sa copie ...

- Un sort ? Pourquoi ?

- Comme toi, je trouvais son attitude suspecte ...

- Et ?

- Il avait exprès ajouté des erreurs dans son devoir, soupira-je.

- Ah ah ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Par Merlin ! Notre cher Malefoy en pincerait-il pour toi ?

Interdite, je m'arrêtais de lui brosser les cheveux.

- Arrête Bella, tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Non ! Je suis sûre que non ! Sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais ... non ...

- Il en pince pour toi ! Répéta-t-elle aux anges !

Je soupirai.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi ... et puis ce n'est pas mon genre ...

- Pas ton genre ? Mais enfin, c'est le genre de toutes les filles, Malefoy ! Il est quand même super mignon ...

- C'est vrai, avouai-je, mais je te l'ai dit, Bella, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, je reposais la brosse.

- Et ton genre ? C'est quoi alors ? Les grands ténébreux mystérieux.

Elle pouffa de rire.

Je la regardais étonnée.

- Attends ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

Elle rit une nouvelle fois.

- Avoue, ce serait plutôt Severus ! Tu es souvent fourrée avec lui !

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui éclatai de rire.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, Bella ! Severus et moi ...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Je redevins tout à coup sérieuse.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondis-je dans un souffle. Et je te prie d'ôter cette idée de ta tête.

Je me levais brusquement et regagnais mon lit, mettant ainsi un terme à notre discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre IV : **_

La journée passa trop rapidement à mon goût. Le soir tombait et avec le soleil couchant, la neige qui n'avait cessé de tomber prenait des teintes mauves. Avec l'arrivée de la nuit, le froid vif soufflait des montagnes. Dire que j'aurai pu passer la soirée au chaud à la bibliothèque ou dans ma salle commune. Au lieu de cela, je dus avaler à toute vitesse le repas de soir et me hâter dans les couloirs glacés. Ma malchance me poursuivait : je dus faire un immense détour : les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Ils me menèrent au dernier étage. Pour couronner le tout, Peeves était là, dans le couloir sombre, préparant un mauvais coup. J'espérais passer inaperçue, mais manque de chance, l'esprit frappeur me vit et se mit à me poursuivre en me bombardant de lourdes pièces de l'armure qu'il avait consciencieusement démontée. Dans mon malheur j'eus de la chance, il aurait pu avoir comme projectile des Bombabouses. Mes menaces d'appeler le Baron Sanglant ne lui firent pas peur. Au détour d'un couloir, je fus soulagée d'apercevoir Miss Teigne qui détourna l'attention de Peeves. Il préféra s'en prendre à la chatte de Rusard et je pus continuer ma route. Maudissant Poudlard et ses tours, je courus jusqu'à la salle de classe de Loniakre. Huit heures sonnèrent au loin quand je poussais la porte de sa classe. Son sourire féroce et glacée m'accueillit.

- Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez daigner nous accorder votre présence ce soir, Miss Kered-Ann, marmonna-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien, elle aurait été capable d'augmenter mes heures de retenue. Je me dirigeais vers le fond de la classe. Malefoy était déjà installé. Il me sourit, comme pour s'excuser de cette soirée que je devais subir par sa faute.

La voix criarde de Loniakre me fit sursauter.

- Non, non, Miss Kered-Ann. Pas à côté de Monsieur Malefoy. La classe est suffisamment grande ...

Je marmonnais quelque chose que moi-même je ne compris place avant de jeter avec une certaine rage mes affaires sur la table juste devant Malefoy.

Il y eut soudain un immense fracas dans le couloir. Loniakre bondit de sa chaise et se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Désolé, Kered-Ann, me murmura Malefoy.

Je me retournais.

- Pas grave ...

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit de nouveau, je m'attendais à voir entrer la prof, mais non. La Bande à Potter fit son apparition. Black, Potter et le p'tit rondouillard dont j'avais oublié le nom.

- Génial, pensai-je en moi-même. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

Les trois Gryffondors avaient un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ils prirent place en riant dans l'autre coin de la salle.

Dehors, on entendait toujours le fracas assourdissant et parfois les cris de la prof.

- Peeves ! L'entendis-je hurler tout à coup.

Les rires des Gryffondors résonnèrent de nouveau. Ils paraissaient ne pas être étrangers à tout ça. Les cris de la prof redoublèrent, les rires des trois idiots aussi. Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit. Pour ma plus grande surprise, Severus entra. Black et Potter aussi vifs que des fouines tournèrent la tête vers lui, leurs yeux brillaient. Severus ne leur accorda aucun regard, il vint s'installer juste devant moi. Je me penchais en avant et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Tu viens nous tenir compagnie ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et marmonna une réponse que je ne compris pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose de toute façon. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la prof rentra excédée ... La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Nous eûmes droit à un cours répit. Il y eut un nouveau fracas dans le couloir ... Peeves sans doute. Loniakre bondit de sa chaise et se rua dans le couloir.

Je me penchais de nouveau vers Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Répétai-je.

J'étais presque certaine qu'il se trouvait là par la faute de ces trois débiles de rouge et or. Effectivement, j'avais raison, il me le confirma.

- Pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait ... Je me suis juste défendu ...

Il me montra de la tête les trois gryffondors qui pouffaient de rire bêtement sans perdre une miette de ce que nous disions.

Ce fut Potter qui prit la parole.

- Tu racontes tes malheurs, Snivellus ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de répliquer.

- De quoi tu te mêles, Potter ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires et laisse-nous tranquille ... Déjà que ta présence pollue notre air ! C'est devenu irrespirable depuis que tu as mis les pieds ici !

Il ricana avant de me répondre.

- C'est drôle, moi j'ai trouvé que ça empestait ici au moment je suis entré ... Ca puait la magie noire à plein nez ...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la porte voir la prof ne revenait pas.

- Au fait ... Kered-Ann ... Comment va ton cher papa ?

Il avait à peine prononcé ces quelques mots que je bondis de ma chaise, la baguette sortie. Comment ce moins que rien avait-il osé parler de mon père.

- Oups ... C'est vrai ... Il est mort, ton cher papa adoré ...

Je rugis une nouvelle fois et voulut me jeter sur lui. Mais Malefoy et Rogue m'en empêchèrent, chacun me retenant par un poignet.

- Laisse tomber ... me souffla Malefoy.

- Caly ... murmura Severus.

Ce sont ses paroles qui me firent m'asseoir. Je le regardais avec étonnement. Jamais il ne m'avait appelé ainsi. En arrière-fond, j'entendais voler les moqueries des Gryffondors qui l'avaient entendu s'adresser à moi. Je faillis répliquer quelque chose mais soudain, le silence se fit. Loniarke était de retour.

Je fulminais. Potter ne perdait rien pour attendre. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était qu'on ose évoquer mon père ...

La soirée s'étira longuement, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la petite salle à l'atmosphère éléctrique et étouffante, juste le grattement de nos plumes sur le parchemin. Finalement la prof nous congédia sur les coups de onze heures. Les gryffondors se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires et sortirent presque en courant de la salle de cours. Lorsqu'à mon tour, je retrouvais le couloir, ils étaient déjà loin.

- Bande de lâches, hurlai-je au vide.

Malefoy et Rogue m'avaient rejointe. Ils voulurent me dire quelque chose mais je leur lançai un tel regard qu'ils préférèrent le silence aux vaines paroles qui m'auraient fait sortir de mes gonds.

- Ce ne sont que des idiots, finit par lâcher Lucius.

Je marchai quelques pas devant eux. Je me stoppai net et me retournai, lui jetant un passage un regard noir.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Toi et ton stupide devoir !

Je sentais le rouge envahir mes joues, la colère bouillonnait en moi.

L'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de filer en courant jusqu'à mon dortoir me saisit, mais pas question que je me laisse ainsi aller. Je repartis aussi calmement que je le pouvais, ignorant superbement les deux serpentards qui n'avaient plus bougé. J'étais déjà loin et j'entendis l'écho de leur voix.

Arrivée devant la statue qui gardait notre salle commune, j'hurlai presque le mot de passe. L'étroit passage s'ouvrit et j'entrai dans mes quartiers.

La salle commune n'était pas déserte, je la traversa à toute allure et monta dans ma chambre.

Bella était là, assise sur son lit. Sa baguette flottait au-dessus d'elle éclairant son bouquin. Elle me vit entrer comme une furie et referma d'un claquement sec son grimoire. Elle se leva et vint à mon devant.

- Dure soirée ?

Je ne lui répondis rien de suite. Je m'assis sur mon lit puis me laissa tomber en arrière. Les yeux dans le vague je finis par lui répondre. Bella était venue s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Soirée de merde, lui expliquai-je. Nous avons eu le grand bonheur d'être avec ton cousin et ses idiots de copains ...

Elle fit la moue et ne dit rien. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

- J'ai quelque chose pour te changer les idées, s'exclama-t-elle soudain. C'est arrivé tout à l'heure.

Je me relevai, curieuse. Bellatrix était partie farfouiller dans son chevet. Elle revint rapidement avec une enveloppe au cachet de cire vert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre ! J'ai reçu la mienne aussi.

Elle avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Je cassai le sceau ophidien. C'était vraiment bizarre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un carton d'invitation. L'encre verte se mit à briller lorsque le carton fut éclairé par la lueur du lumos de Bella. De petits serpents rampèrent sur le papier. Je lus rapidement les mots tracés à la plume.

« _Chère Miss Kered-Ann,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invitée à la petite fête donnée en l'occasion de l'anniversaire de notre Grand Salazar. _

_Une tenue correcte est exigée, sortez donc vos plus beaux atours._

_Soyez discrète et ponctuelle._

_Devant la statue du troll barbu vous êtes attendue ce samedi soir au troisième coup des vingt-et-une heures du soir. _

_En espérant que votre présence éclairera cette soirée,_

_Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange »_

Bella avait raison, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Voilà qui me changeait les idées. Je me tournai vers elle.

- C'est quoi encore cette idée ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent ... avoua-t-elle. Mais je sens qu'on va bien rire.

Elle me dévisagea un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Non ? Pourquoi ? Je devrai être au courant.

Elle éclata de rire.

- C'est toi qui sortait avec Rodolphus ...

Je l'interrompis immédiatement.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même « sortait ». Lui et moi c'est fini ! Et bel et bien fini !

Elle fit la moue.

- C'est bête ... Vous êtiez si mignons tous les deux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue avant de lui balancer mon oreiller à la figure. Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux. Le calme revint au bout de longues minutes. Elle redevint sérieuse.

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

Je haussai les épaules avant de lui répondre en souriant.

- Deux fortes têtes ensemble ... au caractère aussi insupportable l'un que l'autre ... C'était inévitable ...

Je me couchai l'esprit un peu moins triste qu'à mon retour de punition. Je n'avais qu'une hâte en rangeant ma baguette : d'être à samedi soir pour voir ce qu'il en était de cette petite fête. Connaissant les deux frères, cela promettait !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Je me réveillais avec l'aube. Quelqu'un avait oublié de tirer les rideaux de notre dortoir et les timides rayons du soleil m'avaient sortie de mon sommeil agité. Je m'assis sur mon lit, les cheveux en bataille. Je passais une main sur mon visage pour chasser les mauvais rêves qui persistaient dans ma tête quand Bella m'interpella.

- Mauvaise nuit ?

Je hochais de la tête. Je m'étais levée, je savais que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir.Bella me regarda.

- Le mot de passe n'a pas changé, me murmura-t-elle.

Je la dévisagea avec étonnement. Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

- De la salle de bain de préfet de Serpentard ! Vas-y ! Prends un bon bain, ça te fera du bien !

La proposition était plus que tentante, mais je fis la moue. Elle éclata de rire.

- Si tu as peur de tomber sur Malefoy, ne t'en fais pas ...

Elle regarda l'heure.

- Il ne se lève pas avant au moins 8 heures ... Ce qui te laisse presque deux heures ! Profite-en !

Cette fois, je lui adressai un franc sourire.

- Très bien ! Lui répondis-je. Je file alors ! T'es géniale, Bella !

Nous rîmes tous les deux. Je pris mes affaires et filais donc vers la salle de bains. Je traversais la salle commune déserte. Le feu mourrait dans la cheminée, les quelques braises craquaient encore. Sans bruit, je me glissais dans un petit couloir et je finis par déboucher devant un mur. Une vieille armure rouillée gisait dans un coin. Je sortis ma baguette, tapota le heaume en murmurant le mot de passe.

- Ellebore du diable.

L'armure cliqueta et se mit en mouvement. Elle découvrit le passage dans lequel je m'engagea. Je finis par déboucher dans la salle de bain reservée aux préfets de ma maison. La baignoire ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à une baignoire normale. Une multitude de robinets étincelait à la lueur des bougies qui s'étaient allumées lorsque j'étais entrée. J'en ouvris quelques uns et l'eau commença à se déverser. Une mousse bleue pâle envahit également la baignoire et de douces effluves fruitées s'élèvèrent dans la pièce.

Je relevai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, déposai mes affaires sur le banc avant de me plonger avec délice dans l'eau brûlante. Bella avait raison, cela me fit beaucoup de bien. J'avais fermé les yeux, je me laissais couler lentement au fond du bassin. Ce ne fut que lorsque mes poumons me brûlèrent que j'émergeai de l'eau.

J'avais les yeux fermés et je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Les vagues souvenirs de cette nuit finirent par disparaître. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là sans rien faire, immobile ... J'entendis soudain un bruit qui me fit sursauter. Avec rapidité je me retournai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je soudain.

Rodolphus me regarda en souriant.

- Je pourrais très bien te retourner la question ! Tu n'as pas plus le droit que moi de venir ici ...

C'est vrai, il n'avait pas tort !

- C'est Bellatrix qui m'a donné le mot de passe ! Répliquai-je.

- Et moi, c'est Lucius ...

Et voilà, c'en était fini de ma tranquilité.

Mon regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le sorcier qui me faisait face. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout que de son caleçon ... Il était toujours aussi craquant ... surtout lorsqu'il me regardait en souriant de cette manière.

- Donne-moi ma serviette ! Lui ordonnai-je d'un ton que je n'avais pas voulu aussi si sec.

Il alla la chercher et me la tendit.

- Retourne-toi !

Il me dévisageait en souriant, sans pour autant bouger.

- Retourne-toi ! Répétai-je.

Il éclata alors de rire.

- Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, murmura-t-il affichant toujours son sourire ravageur. Je t'ai déjà vue toute nue !

C'était l'entière vérité ...

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, tentai-je me justifier.

- Vraiment ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensembles ...

Mes paroles lui arrachèrent une petite grimace. Il finit par se retourner en marmonnant.

- A qui la faute ?

Heureusement qu'il me tournait le dos car je me sentis rougir.

Je me dépêchai de sortir de l'eau et m'enroula dans ma serviette.

- C'est bon !

Il me refit face ; il avait de nouveau son sourire aux lèvres.

- Que fais-tu là ? Finit-il par me demander.

- Je prenais un bain ... Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Oh ... Je vois ... Mais je te connais trop bien ... Tu as ce regard un petit peu triste et perdu ... Tu avais besoin de tranquilité et de solitude ?

C'était donc si visible ? Si flagrant ? Je hochais simplement la tête.

- C'est à cause de hier soir ? Finit-il par demander.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

- Tout le monde le sait ou quoi ?

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands Abraxans ! J'ai juste surpris Malefoy et Rogue en parler ...

- Génial ... marmonnai-je.

Je fis quelques pas pour m'éloigner de lui. Je gagnai la fenêtre aux verres colorés et appuyai mon front contre la vitre glacée.

Je ne restai pas seule très longtemps. Rodolphus vint me rejoindre. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra très fort.

- Ce ne sont que des idiots, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés. Un long frisson me parcourut. Lentement avec des gestes très doux, je repoussai ses bras et lui fit face.

- Ne ... ne joue pas avec moi ... lui murmurai-je tout à coup.

Il ne dit rien mais caressa doucement ma joue.

- Arrête- ça, s'il te plaît ...

Je savais que j'étais à deux doigts de lui retomber dans les bras.

- Caly ... me murmura-t-il.

J'avais fermé mes yeux. Ses caresses m'arrachèrent de nouveau quelques frissons. Je n'avais même pas le courage ou la force de m'éloigner.

- Caly ... Tu sais, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire ... un seul ... Et s'il le faut, je traverserai une forêt enflammée, une acromentule dans chaque main, pour combattre un magyar sans baguette ... pour te récupérer ...

De surprise, je rouvris les yeux, croyant qu'il blaguait ... Mais lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je vis qu'il était de plus sérieux ...

- Rodolphus ...

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, ni quoi penser. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux de son regard d'un bleu tellement sombre qu'il en paraissait noir.

- Tu ... tu sais très bien que toi et moi ... ça ... ça ne marchera pas ...

- Je le sais ... J'ai quand même le droit d'essayer, non ?

Je ne lui répondis rien ... Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire ... que je le trouvais toujours aussi craquant ... et que j'avais été à deux doigts de lui retomber dans les bras ...

Je finis par baisser la tête.

Mon regard tomba alors sur son avant-bras. Je lui pris sa main gauche pour lever son avant-bras.

- Tiens ... C'est nouveau ça ? M'exclamai-je.

Un étrange tatouage ornerait son bras. Une tête de mort dont un serpent jaillissait de la bouche. C'était récent car tout autour la chair était encore rougie et craquelée.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je frissonnai.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer le serpent noir.

- Ca a dû faire mal ...

Il finit par dégager son bras, lentement, avant de me répondre.

- Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ...

Son regard s'était fait plus dur.

Nous changeâmes de sujet de conversation.

- Tu as reçu ton invitation, au fait ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, d'ailleurs ...

Il sourit.

- Juste un prétexte pour faire la fête ... On finit par s'ennuyer ... Tu viendras ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

- Bien entendu !

Rodolphus s'était de nouveau rapproché de moi.

- Je te préfére comme ça ... Quand tu souris ...

De nouveau, je sentis le rouge envahir mes joues. Il m'avait de nouveau enlacée. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Rodolphus se pencha vers moi et nos lèvres finirent par se frôler. Ce fut un long baiser, très doux. Une de ses mains caressait lentement mes cheveux. Finalement, nous nous reculâmes. Je le dévisageai en silence. Mes yeux me piquaient comme si j'allais me mettre à pleurer.

- Ro ... Rodolphus ... chuchotai-je alors.

J'étais gênée, mais ce qui était rassurant, c'est qu'il semblait tout aussi gêné que moi.

- Désolé, finit-il par me dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... Disons que c'était en souvenir du bon vieux temps ...

Je me mis à hocher de la tête.

- Soit alors ... en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Il avait relâché son étreinte et me regardait étrangement.

J'esquissai un geste pour lui caresser la joue mais ma main retomba.

- Je ... je crois ... que je devrai y aller.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Je dus faire un énorme effort sur moi pour faire demi-tour, récupérer mes affaires et sortir.

Mon dortoir était presque désert. Tout le monde avait dû gagner la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne restait plus que Bellatrix. Elle me dévisagea bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je voulus faire l'innocence, mais cela ne marcha pas ... Au bout de cinq minutes d'intenses questionnement, je finis par lâcher le morceau.

- Je suis tombée sur Rodolphus ...

- Et ?

Une nouvelle fois, je me sentis rougir.

- On s'est embrassé, finis-je par lâcher à toute vitesse.

Bella me regarda avec étonnement.

- Je croyais que c'était terminé entre vous ...

- Ca l'est !

- Mais ... alors ...

- Alors, j'en sais rien ...

C'était vrai ... Je ne savais plus du tout en j'en étais ...

- Il m'a juste dit que c'était en souvenir du bon vieux temps, lui expliquai-je. Et il s'est excusé ...

- Excusé ? Lestrange qui s'excuse ... Y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas ...

- Je sais ...

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes.

- Il ... il a été très gentil ... Ce n'est pas que d'habitude, il se comportait mal ... Je ... je ne sais ... C'était ... bizarre ...

Bella ne trouva rien à me répondre. Je n'insistai pas non plus. Ce fut en silence que nous terminâmes de nous préparer et que nous nous dirigeâmes dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir, d'autant plus que j'avais abandonné cette fic depuis pas mal de temps déjà !_

_Donc merci à tous !_

_Ah oui, encore un p'tit truc, comme je poste au fur et à mesure que j'écris, je ne sais pas du tout quels seront les délais entre les différents chapitres ... Donc d'avance pardon s'il se passe beaucoup trop de temps entre !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !!_

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

- C'est une véritable catastrophe !

- Hein ?

Je me mis à fixer Bella avec étonnement puis son chaudron. Nous étions en plein cours de potions. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que nous étions au-dessus de nos ingrédients et de notre chaudron.

- Ta potion a une bonne tête ... C'est quoi ton problème ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle rit.

- Je sais que ma potion est réussie ! Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ...

- De quoi alors ?

Elle baissa soudainement la tête, je l'imitai. Slughorn arrivait vers nous. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à nos préparation puis retourna vers les premiers rangs.

- Alors ?

Elle me regarda presque catastrophée.

- C'est pour samedi soir ...

- Quoi samedi soir ?

- J'ai rien à me mettre ... Une catastrophe.

Là, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire ... Un peu trop fort car plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers nous. J'envoyai un regard noir à Malefoy et Lestrange qui s'en retournèrent à leur préparation. Discrètement je sortis ma baguette et lançai un sort pour discuter tranquillement sans être dérangées.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te prêter quelque chose.

- C'est gentil, Caly, mais non ... J'ai envie d'une nouvelle robe !

Je ris de nouveau.

- Ne me tente pas !

C'était malin, l'envie venait de me prendre moi aussi de me trouver une nouvelle tenue.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite fête de rien du tout, tentai-je de me justifier.

- Tu parles ...

Je finis par soupirer.

- Tu sais, si on passe commande ce soir, on peut être livrées demain ...

Et voilà ... C'en était fini ... Encore quelques gallions qui allaient s'envoler.

- T'es géniale ! M'envoya Bella ravie.

- Non, pas géniale, juste extraordinaire !

Nous rîmes de nouveau, plus discrétement cette fois.

Le cours s'acheva enfin. Bella et moi fûmes parmi les premières à sortir presque en courant. Nous avions un peu de temps avant le déjeuner. Juste de quoi choisir un modèle et le commander.

La Salle commune était encore déserte. Bella fila dans le dortoir chercher quelques catalogues, tandis que je me laissais tomber dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Mes bouquins gisaient au sol mélangés avec ceux de mon amie.

Elle redescendit rapidement, les joues rougies par la course dans les escaliers. Elle me balança presque à la figure quelques catalogues.

Les feuilleter fut facile ... Choisir ... C'était autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, gémit Bella.

- Je suis dans le même cas que toi ...

- Même si vous vous habilliez avec des sacs vous seriez très jolies ...

En même temps nous nous retournâmes pour tomber nez à nez sur Rodolphus hilare. Cela devait faire un bon moment qu'il nous observait. Bella et moi nous nous dévisagèrent, le même sourire naquit sur nos lèvres. Sans prévenir les catalogues que nous tenions entre les mains volèrent droit sur Lestrange.

- Ca m'apprendra à faire des compliments ... grogna-t-il en évitant un volume épais qui filait vers sa tête à vive allure.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, lui rétorquai-je. Tenue correcte exigée ...

Il éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner. Rodolphus avait toujours les catalogues entre ses mains.

- Il pourrait nous les rendre ! S'exclama Bellatrix à haute voix.

- A moins que la mode féminine l'intéresse !

Nous rîmes toutes les deux. Rodolphus revint sur ses pas.

- Et dire que je voulais vous donner un coup de main ... soupira-t-il en faisant des grands airs de croups battu.

Sa tête nous arracha de nouveau des rires. Il se tenait debout derrière notre canapé. Il ouvrit un catalogue au hasard et le tendit à Bella, il fit de même pour moi.

- Voilà pour vous !

Bella et moi jetâmes un coup d'oeil avant de nous regarder et d'échanger nos pages. Ensemble nous nous retournâmes vers Rodolphus.

- Bon, concédai-je, t'as pas trop mauvais goût ...

Mon amie m'approuva. Rodolphus nous gratifia d'un immense sourire avant de partir. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers nous.

- Que voulez-vous, les filles, j'ai toujours raison pour tout ... Je suis le meilleur !

De nouveau nos rires s'envolèrent dans la salle commune. Une fois tranquille, je me tournais vers Bella.

- Le pire c'est que cette robe est vraiment chouette ... et la tienne est pas mal non plus.

Bella approuva.

- Ce qui m'ennuie dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne va plus se sentir, finit par dire Bellatrix.

Nous avions toutes les deux pensé à la même chose.

- Et puis zut ! Lançai-je soudain. Je la prends, tant pis s'il devient insupportable ... Ca ne pourra pas être pire de toute façon ...

Bella sourit et nous commençâmes à remplir nos bons de commandes.

Ce fut donc en courant que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la volière pour charger un hibou d'envoyer au plus vite nos commandes !

Le lendemain matin, deux hiboux lourdement chargés fendirent la Grande salle pour venir déposer nos commandes. Je me tournai vers Bellatrix.

- Tu vois, ça a été rapide !

Elle me sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite. Sa petite soeur venait d'arriver et s'installa juste face à nous. Elle aperçut les paquets et commença à interroger sa soeur.

- Qu'as-tu encore commandé ? Lui demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix qui nous agaçait.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Lui répliqua sèchement Bellatrix.

Elle récupéra son paquet et le mit sur le banc à ses côtés, mais Narcissa réussit à voir le tampon de l'expéditeur.

- Encore des vêtements ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ton armoire en est déjà pleine !

- De quoi j'm' mêle !

A présent, Bellatrix arborait ce regard noir et dévastateur que je connaissais trop bien, précurseur de catastrophes à venir. Soit Narcissa n'avait rien vu, soit elle ignorait totalement le regard meurtrier de sa soeur, en tout cas, elle n'abandonna pas. Elle était ou folle ou débile ou les deux ...

- Je sais ! S'écria-t-elle si fort que les autres Serpentards nous dévisagèrent. Tu as un rendez-vous galant !

Bellatrix fulminait. D'autant plus que pour couronner le tout, les dernières paroles de Cissey étaient parvenues jusqu'aux oreilles des frères Lestrange. Ils se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers nous.

- Tiens donc ! Sourit Rabastan. Nous aurions manqué quelque chose.

Bellatrix énervée se leva et partit en bousculant les deux frères.

Ils s'assirent l'un à ma droite et l'autre à ma gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? me demanda Rodolphus.

- Je crois qu'elle veut être tranquille !

Tout en disant cela, je jetai un regard noir à sa soeur.

- Et cette histoire de rendez-vous galant ?

Un nouveau regard noir, cette fois, adressé à Rodolphus.

- Tu crois vraiment toutes les âneries qu'on raconte ?

Une nouvelle voix vint nous interrompre.

- Qui a un rendez-vous galant ?

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Cissey en rajouta une couche.

- Ma soeur ...

Je la fusillai une nouvelle fois du regard, avant de lancer un nouveau regard assassin à Lucius qui venait de poser la question.

Je faillis taper du poing sur la table.

- Une dernière fois ! BELLA N'A RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC PERSONNE !

Bon, j'avais dû y aller un peu fort car tout le monde me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

Trop contente sans doute de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire, Cissey ne lâcha pas le morceau, bien au contraire. Elle me regarda d'un air mielleux avant de prendre la parole.

- Si ce n'est pas ma soeur, c'est sans doute toi alors ?

De nouveau, je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel. La jeune Serpentard m'avait vraiment fait sortir de mes gonds. Je bondis sur mes pieds brusquement, pointant ma baguette sur la jeune sorcière.

- Redis encore une fois une telle ânerie et soeur de Bella ou pas, je t' jure, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

Les deux frères me forçèrent à me rasseoir.

- C'est bon Caly, laisse tomber ! Me souffla Rodolphus.

Je finis par ranger ma baguette. Puis sans crier garde, je récupérai mon paquet et quittai la Grande Salle.

Je retrouvai Bella dans le dortoir, sa colère était passée ... pas la mienne. Elle finit par disparaître lorsque nous essayâmes nos tenues.

- Même pas besoin de retouches ! S'exclama ma camarade.

Pour une fois, je ne trouvais rien à redire. Ma robe était vraiment très chouette. J'avais hâte d'être à samedi soir pour la porter, mais en attendant, l'heure tournait et il nous fallait aller en cours ... Métamorphoses en plus ...

Au moment de ranger nos tenues, je me tournai vers Bella.

- Ca ne fait quand même pas trop habillé ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Non, de toute façon, si les deux frangins ne sont pas contents, ce sera de leur faute !

Je ne pus qu'approuver. Nous quittâmes donc le dortoir en riant.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

La semaine défila à toute allure, si on excepta les quelques longues heures lors des soirées de retenue avec Loniarke.

Le samedi arriva et avec lui une certaine excitation grandit dans les cachots. Certains Serpentards s'affairaient, courant ça et là sous le regard interrogateur de ceux qui n'avaient pas reçu d' invitation et qui ne savaient pas du tout de quoi il en retournait.

Bella m'avait traînée dans la chambre des préfets où nous pourrions tranquillement nous préparer sans subir les assauts interrogatifs de nos camarades de chambrée. Nous étions les deux seules de notre dortoir à avoir été conviées à cette étrange fête.

J'avais passé ma robe et je regardai le résultat dans le miroir. C'était une longue robe de soirée d'un bleu si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir. Mes épaules étaient dénudées et le décolleté plongeant sans être vulgaire. La jupe de la robe était constituée d'une multitude de voiles superposés les uns aux autres qui donnaient l'impression de legéreté.

Je me tournais vers Bella.

- Alors ? Lui demandai-je.

- Très chouette ! Et moi ?

- C'est parfait.

Je lui souris. C'est vrai que sa tenue lui allait à ravir. Une longue robe d'un magnifique vert émeraude avec un col très haut qui mettait en valeur la finesse de sa nuque.

- Bien, annonça Bella. Passons donc à la coiffure et au maquillage.

Là, je fis la moue. La raison pour laquelle je laissais toujours flotter mes cheveux librement était que je détestais les coiffer. Quant au maquillage, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Bella surprit ma mine déconfite et elle se fit un plaisir de me faire la moral.

- Pas de discussion ! Qui dit robe de soirée dit maquillage et coiffure adéquate.

Je soupirai.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! Et laisse-moi m'occuper de ta coiffure, on passera au maquillage ensuite !

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ma poitrine.

- Tu te dois d'être parfaite, Caly !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'un chignon et du maquillage peuvent bien changer ... marmonnai-je de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est la petite touche indispensable en plus pour la séduction.

- Vraiment ? Et qui veux-tu que je séduise ce soir ? De toute façon qui te dit que j'ai envie de séduire ...

Je crois que mes paroles devaient être très proche du grognement d'un dragon énervé. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je sais pas, moi, me répondit-elle. Il y aura plein de charmants jeunes hommes ...

- Mouais ...

- Y a Rodolphus ... insista-t-elle.

Je la coupai aussitôt.

- C'est terminé, je te le rappelle !

- Mouais, moi je dirai pas ça ... Et votre baiser de l'autre jour ...

- C'était rien !

Elle abandonna le sujet Rodolphus et continua son énumération.

- Y a Malefoy également !

Elle ne me vit pas lever les yeux au ciel, trop occupée à essayer de dompter mes cheveux.

- Génial, marmonnai-je.

- Bah quoi, n'importe quelle fille se damnerait pour lui ...

- P'être bien, mais je ne suis pas comme elles !

- Ne me dis qu'il te laisse indifférente !

Elle paraissait presque outrée.

- Bon, finis-je par avouer, il est pas mal ... Mais ce n'est pas mon style ... C'est son côté, jesuisleplusbeauetleplusfort qui m'énerve, toujours à se pavaner ...

Bella acquiesça en riant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, continua-t-elle.

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Aie ! Criai-je alors.

Elle venait de tirer un peu trop fort une mèche de mes cheveux ébènes.

- Désolée ... Je cherchais quelqu'un d'autre pour toi ...

- Laisse tomber !

- Oh que non ! C'était tellement amusant de te faire tourner en bourrique.

- Contente de te divertir ... râlai-je.

- Hum, murmura Bella. Il y a aussi Rabastan !

- Ah non ! Les Lestrange, j'ai déjà donné ...

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui répondais ... Peut-être que, sans me l'avouer ce petit jeu m'amusait.

- Il reste le mystérieux et ténébreux Severus ...

Là, je m'énervai vraiment. Je lui pris le peigne des mains et me retournai, le regard noir.

- Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, ôte-toi cette idée de la tête !

- C'est quoi le problème avec Rogue ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Sur le coup, je faillis tout lui avouer, mais au final ma bouche resta close. Si une personne devait être au courant, ce serait Bella, c'était certain, mais il était encore trop tôt ...

- Y a aucun problème avec lui ... C'est pas mon style ...

- Mouais ...

Heureusement pour moi, Bella en avait fini avec ma coiffure. Elle fit léviter le miroir jusque moi et me le tendit.

- Alors ?

Je vis mes joues prendre une magnifique teinte rouge écarlate. Je ne pus que féliciter mon amie.

- C'est ... c'est super joli ! M'exclamai-je surprise. Merci, Bella, merci beaucoup !

Elle fit un petit signe de la main.

- Bah de rien !

Mes cheveux avaient été remontés en un chignon compliqué où se mêlaient quelques nattes et tresses. Bella avait laissé tomber sur le côté, pour encadrer mon visage, des mèches.

- Le maquillage maintenant !

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, gémis-je.

- Oui !

Le ton était sans appel ...

- Soit ...

De nouveau, je me laissais faire. Bella déposa une poudre rose pailletée sur mes paupières, un fin trait d'un gris argenté pour faire ressortir le bleu de mes yeux et elle termina avec un rouge à lèvres couleur chair.

- Voilà ! Cela te plaît-il ?

- Oui !

J'étais obligée d'admettre que je trouvais le résultat plus que bien.

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'elle, je sortis ma boîte à bijoux et essayait plusieurs parures avant d'arrêter mon choix. Je choisis de simples boucles d'oreilles en diamant taillés en forme de larmes. Je passai autour de mon cou une chaîne en or blanc au bout de laquelle se balançait un petit corbeau enserrant un magnifique saphir. L'oiseau était le symbole de ma famille et je portai presque toujours un bijou le représentant. Je pris ensuite de simples anneaux eux aussi en or blanc qui cliquetèrent lorsqu'ils enserrèrent mon poignet droit.

Je me tournai vers Bella.

- Prête ? Lui demandai-je. Ce serai dommage d'arriver en retard !

Elle me sourit, radieuse.

- Allons-y !

Elle me prit par le bras et nous sortîmes le plus discrétement possible.

La statue devant laquelle nous avions rendez-vous était située dans les cachots, non loin de l'entrée de notre salle commune. Pourquoi un tel lieu, nous étions incapable de le dire.

Neuf heures sonnèrent lorsque nous nous arrêtames au lieu désigné. Personne ...

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague, marmonna Bella.

Je la regardai, elle venait de semer le doute dans mon esprit. J'allais lui répondre quand un grincement étrange se fit entendre. Le troll barbu sembla alors être happé par l'obscurité. Une silhouette se profila dans l'ouverture et je reconnus Rodolphus.

-Pile à l'heure ! Sourit-il.

- Tu es en retard ... Le troisième coup est déjà passé, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre.

- Caly, tu es insupportable ! Me lança Bella.

- Bon, les filles si vous voulez bien me suivre ... Ce serait dommage que le gros Sluggy nous tombe dessus.

Nous nous engouffrâmes donc dans l'obscurité du passage.

- C'est quoi ce passage secret ? Je ne savais pas que le troll barbu en cachait un !

J'étais curieuse de voir ce que Rodolphus allait répondre à Bella. J'étais comme elle ...

Il éclata de rire.

- Une invention géniale de la Salle sur demande !

- Hein ?

Nous nous étions exclamées en choeur.

A présent nous empruntions un escalier étroit qui semblait nous mener vers les étages.

- C'est simple, expliqua Rodolphus. Notre petite fête se tient dans la Salle sur Demande. Sauf que c'était trop risqué de tous se retrouver devant ! Aussi nous avons souhaité que cette dernière soit accessible par un nouveau passage secret venant des cachots ! Et voilà !

Je dus reconnaître que pour une fois, les deux frères avaient fait fort.

Rodolphus qui ouvrait la marche se retourna.

- Nous y sommes !

Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Monter des escaliers dans la pénombre, avec des talons et une robe longue ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

En bon sorcier de bonne famille, Rodolphus joua les chevaliers servants. Il nous offrit le bras pour nous faire entrer dans la salle sur demande. Avant d'en pousser la porte, il s'arrêta, nous regardant à tour de rôle.

- Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes superbes ! Vous faîtes honneur à votre maison.

Tous les trois nous pouffâmes de rire. La porte s'ouvrit et nous découvrîmes la salle sur demande métamorphosée.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! Voici donc la suite ... Volontairement courte et coupée (pour le suspens !! gniark gniark !)._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

J'avais déjà mis les pieds dans la salle sur demande, mais cet aspect là qu'elle prit, jamais je ne m'y serai attendue !

La pièce avait de belles proportions, le plafond était remplacé par un dôme de verre qui laissait apparaître le ciel nocturne. C'était d'ailleurs la seule ouverture sur l'extérieur.

Les murs de la Salle sur Demande disparaissait sous des tentures argent et vert qui faisaient ressembler l'endroit à notre Salle Commune. Une immense cheminée prenait tout un pan de mur, à l'intérieur d'énormes bûches brûlaient lentement. Au-dessus de son manteau, un portrait sans doute grandeur nature du fondateur de notre maison. Salazar nous fixait et semblait suivre le moindre de nos mouvements.

Dans un coin de la salle, une table avait été installée, elle regorgeait de victuailles diverses et variées. Je soupçonnai les deux frères d'avoir dévalisé les cuisines ou tout du moins soudoyé un elfe de Poudlard. Bella eut sans doute la même pensée car elle éclata de rire en voyant le buffet.

- Dis donc, finit-elle par s'exclamer, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié.

- Que veux-tu, on est parfait ou on ne l'est pas !

- Continue comme ça et tu ne passeras plus les portes, Rodolphus ...

Bella me coupa aussitôt.

- T'en fais pas, Caly, il a tout prévu ! Je suis certaine qu'il a fait en sorte que les portes soient plus grandes que la moyenne pour que lui et son ego démesuré puisse passer sans souci !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Le seul qui ne rit pas fut Rodolphus. Sa mine déconfite nous arracha encore plus de rire.

- Quand je pense à tout le mal que je me suis donné ... marmonna-t-il. Voilà la récompense ... Vos sarcasmes ...

- Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre avec nous, lui lançai-je. Et puis tout le mal que tu t'es donné ... Mon oeil ... Etait-ce si difficile que ça que de passer trois fois devant la Salle sur Demande ?

Il ignora superbement ma remarque.

- Les filles, je dois vous abandonner quelques instants ... Il me reste quelques détails à peaufiner pour que le discours soit parfait ...

- Le discours ? S'étonna Bella. Quel discours ?

Il s'était déjà éloigné, se retourna en faisant un petit geste de la main.

- Tu verras bien !

Bella se retourna ensuite vers moi pour voir si j'en savais plus. Je haussai simplement des épaules pour lui montrer mon ignorance. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la salle ... Histoire de voir qui était là. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Malefoy était de la partie ainsi que Severus. Ce dernier semblait être aussi heureux qu'un niffleur abandonné dans un coffre vide de Gringotts. S'il n'était pas content, il aurait pu refuser de venir ! Je reconnus aussi Zabini et sa soeur, Argos et sa copine – d'ailleurs cette dernière, je crois, était cousine avec Bella, les jumelles Theron, MacNair et Flint.

Nous n'étions même pas vingt ...

Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi cela rimait, mais la réponse n'allait pas tarder. En effet, les deux frères Lestrange s'étaient avancés au centre de la pièce. Ils n'eurent même pas à demander le silence, toutes les conversations se turent d'elles-mêmes et tous les yeux convergèrent vers les deux sorciers.

Je crus que Rodolphus allait prendre la parole, mais je me trompai ...C'est Rabaston qui fit la petite élocution préparée par son frère.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour faire son petit effet.

- Mon frère et moi sommes très contents et enchantés de vous accueillir ici ce soir.

Bella et moi tentions tant bien que mal de contenir le fou-rire qui menaçait à chaque mot de sortir. J'avais mis ma main devant ma bouche pour essayer de me cacher un peu, Bellatrix avait reculé de quelques pas et s'était abritée derrière moi ... C'était bien elle tout craché, à me laisser seule en première ligne. A cause de tout cela, j'avais perdu un peu le fil du discours.

- ... honneur à notre Grand Fondateur ...C'est pour cela que nous avons songé à fonder nous aussi notre club. Nous sommes donc très fiers de déclarer ouvert le Salazar's Spirit.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements qui arrivèrent à temps pour moi. Je me retournais vers Bella la maudissant à moitié et put enfin rire. Elle ne tarda pas à m'imiter. Il nous fallut un bon moment avant de nous calmer.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Lucius, intrigué, s'était approché. Les larmes aux yeux, je lui répondis.

- C'est rien ... Juste un fou-rire ... C'est Bella qui a commencé !

Elle tenta de protester mais ses paroles moururent de nouveau emportées par un rire. De la musique envahit alors la Salle sur Demande. Rodolphus choisit ce moment pour arriver. Il nous regarda interrogatif mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il finissait par avoir l'habitude avec nous.

- Désolé ! Je vous enlève Calypso.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il m'avait saisi par la main et m'entraîna au centre de la pièce pour danser. Du revers de sa main, il essuya une larme, dernière preuve de mon sourire.

- Tu es déchaînée ce soir, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, protestai-je. C'est Bella qui a commencé ...

J'avais l'impression de radoter. Il me serra encore plus contre lui et mon coeur s'emballa. Il avait posé une main dans le creux de mon dos et l'autre sur mes cheveux. Ma tête reposait contre son épaule et j'avais fermé les yeux. Je me laissai porter par mon cavalier et la musique. Son bouc chatouillait le haut de mon visage et je souris. Je me laissai souhaiter que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

- Tu es encore plus jolie que d'habitude, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je sentis le feu envahir mes joues, je ne répondis rien.

Trop vite à mon goût, la chanson cessa. Me tenant toujours par la main, il m'entraîna vers le buffet.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il attrapa deux flûtes de champagne sorcier et m'en tendit une. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Vous avez vraiment fait les choses en grand ! Tu as soudoyé combien d'elfes de Poudlard ?

Il rit.

- Aucun !

- Et tout ça alors ? Demandai-je en montrant la table recouverte de victuailles.

- C'est un secret ...

Je vis Bella s'approcher, Rodokphus la vit également car juste avant de partir, il se pencha à mon oreille.

- Il faut qu'on parle ... Pas maintenant ... Viens me voir tout à l'heure, à la fin de la soirée ... C'est important !

Il insista sur les derniers mots. Je voulus l'interroger mais il avait déjà filé vers un autre groupe. Mon regard s'attardait sur lui, j'étais songeuse.

- Alors ?

Bellatrix me tira de ma rêverie, elle me prit par le bras.

- Alors quoi ?

Elle eut ce sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? Ca semble bien parti ...

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

- Tu vas arrêter avec ça !

- Bah quoi ... Il a l'air toujours accro ... et toi aussi ...

Je ne répondis rien. Mon regard, de nouveau, se posa sur lui. Bellatrix n'avait pas tort mais je ne voulais pas l'avouer ... Il ne manquait vraiment pas grand chose pour que je lui retombe dans les bras. Je laissai échapper un soupir et avala une grande gorgée d'alcool.

- Je ... je ... je ne sais pas, finis-je par avouer.

C'était l'entière vérité : tout était si confus.

- C'est ... c'est si compliqué ...

Ce fut à son tour de me faire les gros yeux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est compliqué ... T'as qu'à foncer ! Ne te pose pas tant de questions ! Fonce !

- Non ...

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes.

- Je sais très bien ce qui va se passer ...

Je la regardai, lui faisant comprendre que ce serait bien qu'on arrête de parler de ça. Elle me sourit.

- Bon ... changea-t-elle de sujet. Que penses-tu de cette soirée ...

- Excellente question. J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent ... Mais il faut s'attendre à tout ... Surtout au pire !

- Encore en train de médire ...

Nous nous retournâmes : Severus nous observait d'un drôle d'air.

- Que veux-tu, lui répondit Bella. C'est plus fort que nous !

Il ne se joignit pas à nous pour rire.

- Tu vas un peu arrêter de faire la tête, Severus ! Lui lança soudain Bella.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et sans crier garde, elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Trop médusé et étonné, il se laissa faire.

Je me retrouvai toute seule. J'en profitai pour terminer mon verre.

- Te voilà toute seule ?

Lucius me faisait face.

- Plus vraiment, lui répondis-je. Puisque te voilà !

Il sourit.

- Je ne te propose pas un verre ... Tu viens d'en finir un.

Je ne dis rien, mais lui sourit simplement.

- Une danse peut-être ?

- Pourquoi pas ...

Il me tendit le bras et je le lui pris. Severus et Bella étaient tous près.

- Depuis quand Severus danse-t-il ? Me demanda alors Lucius.

- Depuis que Bella en a décidé ainsi. Je crois qu'elle en avait marre de le voir faire la tête ...

- C'est à une lourde tâche qu'elle s'attelle, constata-t-il.

- Je sais ... Malheureusement, pour elle, Severus est têtu ... Je doute qu'elle arrive à le dérider ...

- Et puis un Severus qui sourit, ce ne serait plus un Severus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Lucius était un excellent cavalier, il faisait tournoyer avec grâce. C'était vraiment plaisant de danser avec lui.

Lorsque la danse fut terminée, il me prit la main, s'incliner et déposa un baiser dessus.

- Mademoiselle Kered-Ann, ce fut un plaisir de danser avec vous.

J'entrai dans son jeu.

- Le plaisir fut partagé, Monsieur Malefoy.

Nous nous sourîmes puis je partis retrouver mon amie. Severus avait mystérieusement disparu. Je le lui fis remarquer. Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est un cas désespéré ... marmonna-t-elle.

La soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère légère, pleine de rires et de musique. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé une aussi bonne soirée.

La Salle sur Demande se vidait peu à peu. Je profitai de voir Bella en pleine discussion avec Lucius pour m'éclipser. Comme Rodolphus me l'avait demandé, je le rejoignis.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Lui demandai-je.

Il me sourit, satisfait de voir que je ne l'avais pas oublié.

- Pas ici ! Suis-moi.

Il souleva une tenture qui recouvrait le mur. Une petite porte était dissimulée derrière l'épais tissu.

- Cette version de la Salle sur Demande est pleine de surprises, constatai-je.

Rodolphus ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer la première.


	9. Chapter 9

_Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil._

_Pour les curieux qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, vous allez être servi(e)s !_

_Pour Jess, ça se voit tant que ça que je n'aime pas les Gryff' et en particulier les Maraudeurs ?! ;) Quant au choix de Calypso, tu verras ... Ce n'est pas si simple que ça ! Qu'as-tu contre Lucius, moi je l'adoreeeeeeeeeeee !!_

_Allez bonne lecture et merci de me suivre dans mes délires !! _

_Bisousssssss_

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

La pièce dans laquelle j'entrai était minuscule mais douillette. Dans la cheminée, un bon feu flambait. Il n'y avait aucun meuble : juste des coussins et d'épais tapis au sol. Les murs étaient recouverts de boiseries qui luisaient sous la lueur des flammes et des bougies. Je me retournai vers Rodolphus. La pièce était jolie, mais cela m'avait tout l'air d'une prison, une prison dorée dans laquelle je venais de me faire piéger.

Le sorcier avait toujours son sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'assit à même le sol et je l'imitai. J'étais, je l'avoue, un peu fatiguée d'avoir dansé et d'être restée debout toute la soirée. En plus, malgré le sort que j'avais jeté à mes chaussures, j'avais mal aux pieds. Je n'étais pas habituée à garder des talons aussi longtemps. Je me décidai à quitter mes chaussures que j'envoyai au loin dans la pièce. Je laissai échapper un petit soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa à Rodolphus. C'est que c'étaient de vrais engins de torture ces talons.

- Tu as mal ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête.

- Laisse-moi faire !

Avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, il avait attrapé un de mes pieds, manquant de peu de me faire tomber en arrière et il commença à le masser. Je le regardai d'un drôle d'oeil.

- Si tu crois me mettre de nouveau dans ton lit, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil !

Il me dévisagea d'un air blessé.

- Allons Caly ! Vois-tu un lit ici ?

- Ne joue pas sur les mots !

Je lui envoyai un coussin en pleine tête pour ponctuer ma réponse.

- Et voilà, gémit-il. Je veux aider et tu me remercies comme ça ...

J'ignorai sa remarque.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton sec. C'était important, paraît-il.

- Tu es pressée ?

Je ne trouvai rien à redire ... D'un autre côté, j'aurai pu partir, mais je n'en avais pas l'envie.

- Tu es vraiment insupportable, Rodolphus.

Cela le fit sourire.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, me répondit-il.

- Vraiment ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Ca c'est pour tout à l'heure !

Ce fut à mon tour de me prendre un coussin en pleine tête. Je tentai tant bien que mal de lui envoyer un regard mauvais, mais je finis par éclater de rire.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, marmonnai-je. Une très mauvaise idée ...

Je rassemblai quelques munitions et avec conscience et application, je m'employai à les lui balancer à la figure. Malheureusement pour moi, le combat tourna bien vite à l'avantage de Rodolphus. Dans la bataille, mon chignon s'était à moitié défait, de longues mèches noires s'en étaient échappées. Je remis un peu d'ordre dans tout cela mais en vain.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné ...

Il avait encore un coussin en main et m'en menaça. Rodolphus éclata de rire.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Caly ... Cette tête boudeuse de mauvaise perdante.

- Je ne boude pas ...

- Hum ... marmonna-t-il.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'aida à me relever. Je l'en remerçiai d'un sourire. Mon regard tomba alors sur son avant-bras alors que je m'asseyai avec un peu plus de dignité. De nouveau j'observai son étrange tatouage. La première fois en le voyant, j'avais eu un doute, mais cette fois, j'en étais bien e : le dessin m'était étrangement familier. Mais impossible pour moi de me rappeler où je l'avais vu ... Rodolphus m'observait avec attention, lui aussi. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème, Caly ?

Je sursautai, sa voix était plus dure.

- Non ... Enfin ... C'est juste que ...

Je m'interrompis et me saisis de son bras. Mes doigts suivirent les contours du serpent et de la tête de mort.

- C'est juste que ... j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part ...

Rodolphus se montra soudain plus intéressé.

- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il.

Ne pas me rappeler me mettait hors de moi. Je décidai de questionner un peu plus le sorcier, cela me mettrait peut-être sur la voie.

- Ca a une signification particulière ?

Cette fois, Rodolphus parut un peu gêné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, ébourriffant ses longues mèches qui lui tombaient derrière les oreilles.

- C'est assez compliqué, finit-il par avouer.

Il me darda soudain avec intensité.

- De toute façon, tu le sauras bien assez vite ...

Il fit un petit geste vague de la main comme pour dire signifier que le sujet était clos ... pour l'instant.

Pour ma part, je restais assez songeuse. J'avais horreur de ça, ne plus me rappeler. Une chose était sûre, je sentais que ça avait un rapport avec mon père. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'en étais presque sûre. Peut-être avais-je vu ce symbole à la maison.

- L'aurais-tu vu chez toi ?

Je sursautai une nouvelle fois, dévisageant avec étonnement Rodolphus.

- Tu es legilimens ? C'est nouveau ?

Il sourit.

- Je ne fais que débuter ...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

- Tu verras, Caly, beaucoup de choses ont ou vont changer ...

Je ne savais que penser de tout cela. Il y eut un grand silence. Finalement Rodolphus le brisa.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Vas-y !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Hein ?

Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Il s'expliqua.

- Tu as bientôt dix-sept ans ... Tu vas être majeure. Je doute qu'à ta majorité, le Ministère continue à te laisser tranquille ...

Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur les coussins. Etendue sur le dos, je fixai le plafond, sans rien dire. J'étais un peu énervée que Rodolphus me rappelle cela. J'avais tenté de l'oublier ... Je mis longtemps avant de lui répondre.

- Aucune idée, avouai-je.

Je soupirai.

- Ces salauds du Ministère vont bien essayer de récupérer quelques gallions ... marmonnai-je. Dommages et intérêts, comme ils disent ...

Je restai songeuse. Ils ne rateraient pas une occasion pour essayer de me dépouiller ...

- J'ai des amis, me murmura alors Rodolphus. Ils pourraient t'aider si tu le souhaites ...

Je me relevai d'un bond, le regard fier.

- Pas besoin ! J'ai des Gallions bien plus qu'il n'en faut ...

C'était vrai. Mon père n'avait pas qu'un seul coffre chez Gringotts et pas qu'à Londres non plus. Des coffres dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence.

- Je ne parlais pas seulement de gallions, Caly ... mais de protection ...

Je m'étendis de nouveau à terre.

Hummmm, marmonnai-je pour seule réponse.

Je ne dis rien pour ne pas le froisser, mais je doutais qu'à l'heure actuelle on veuille apporter une quelconque protection à quelqu'un portant le nom de Kered-Ann. Je fermai les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, Rodolphus était à mes côtés. A moitié allongé, une main soutenant sa tête, il me dévisageait avec une certaine gravité. J'ignorai son regard.

- Quoi encore ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton que je n'avais pas voulu si sec.

Il semblait hésiter à poser sa question.

- Vas-y !

Cette fois, j'avais parlé avec plus de douceur. Il se lança.

- Tout ... tout ce qui a été dit ... sur ton père ... Avec le recul, maintenant ... Tu en penses quoi ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Je ne voyais guère où il voulait en venir. Je l'observai en silence. Je ne savais pas si je lui devais la vérité ou pas ... Je soupirai et finalement lui répondis.

- On a dit tellement de choses ... chuchotai-je.

Je me tus de nouveau. Avant toute cette histoire, mon père m'en avait un peu parlé ... je savais que la plupart de ces rumeurs étaient fondées. Et au fond de moi, j'en étais fière. Rodolphus me tira de ma rêverie.

- C'est bon, Caly. Excuse-moi.

Je ne dis rien mais lui souris.

- Tu as raison d'en être fière.

Il s'était penché vers moi pour me murmurer ces mots.

- Arrête ça ! Ou montre-moi comment fermer mon esprit.

Il rit.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Il avait approché sa main de mon visage et caressait doucement ma joue.

- On verra ça plus tard ...

Il était tout proche de moi, je sentais son souffle se mêler au mien. J'avais fermé mes yeux. Je ne le repousai pas quand il m'embrassa. Pas plus lorsque ses mains caressèrent mon corps. Il avait remonté ma robe très haut, dévoilant mes jambes nues. Mes mains s'étaient agrippées à ses cheveux alors qu'il déposait de petits baiser dans mon cou.

- Rodolphus, murmurai-je alors.

Il s'arrêta et releva ma tête, me dévisageant surpris. Mes mains descendirent sur son visage. Je lui souris.

- Attends ...

Il me regardait interdit.

- Mes vêtements n'ont jamais résisté à tes assauts plus que fébriles ... Fais attention à cette robe, s'il te plaît, j'y tiens et je ne veux pas la retrouver en petits morceaux ...

Je lui souris de nouveau, puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, je l'attirais à moi pour sceller sa bouche de baisers.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Ce fut un rayon de soleil entré par je ne sais où qui me tira de mon sommeil. Ma tête reposait sur le torse de Rodolphus, ses bras m'enlaçaient. Je ne bougeais pas. J'étais bien, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Hier encore j'avais pourtant à assurer à Bella que jamais je ne me remettrai avec Rodolphus ... Le résultat était là. Mais je m'en fichais ! Il n'y avait que ces imbéciles de Gryffondors qui ne changeaient jamais d'avis.

J'entendis soudain du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, mais je ne bougeais pas pour autant.

- Rodolphus ? T'es là ?

Et zut ... J'eus tout juste le temps d'attraper une couverture qui traînait au sol et de nous en recouvrir. Rodolphus avait été tiré de son sommeil par les cris.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

- Rodo ...

Rabastan stoppa net, un peu surpris. Son frère s'était assis, moi dans ses bras. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Rabastan n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il fut bousculé par Rusard qui entra dans la pièce. Le concierge de Poudlard eut un sourire narquois. Il prit son petit air satisfait.

- Tiens tiens tiens ... Je crois qu'on va avoir encore plus d'ennuis ...

Ce fut le « encore plus » qui ne m'inspira guère. Sentant son regard sur moi, je resserrai un peu plus la couverture contre moi avant de le toiser avec dédain. Le concierge de Poudlard sourit.

- Le professeur Slughorn souhaite vous voir ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Il avait rugi ce dernier mot. Rusard tenait dans ses bras l'espèce de paillasson qui lui servait de chat, un vieux matou borgne qui répondait au doux nom de « Mister Cafard ». Il posa l'antique Fléreur au sol qui se mit à hérisser les poils de son dos et cracher en notre direction.

- Allez ! Ordonna Rusard. Debouts et en route !

Je voulus récupérer mes vêtements mais Rusard fit un petit claquement de langue et Mister Cafard se jeta sur ma robe et fit ses griffes dessus.

- Pas le temps pour ça, marmonna-t-il visiblement ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le Professeur Slughorn a dit immédiatement !

- MA ROBE ! Criai-je alors excédée tandis que le Fléreur s'en donnait à coeur joie. Vous savez combien elle m'a coûtée ?

- Miss Kered-Ann, au vu des événements, je crois que votre robe est le moindre de vos soucis ...

Rodolphus n'avait rien dit, mais je le sentais fulminer lui aussi.

Je lançai un autre regard noir et glacé au concierge et je m'enroulai avec une certaine dignité dans la couverture.

- Très bien, marmonnai-je. Satisfait ?

Il eut un petit rire moqueur.

- En route !

Rusard ouvrit la marche, Rodolphus lui aussi enroulé dans sa couverture me laissa passer. Il resta aux côtés de son frère, espérant sans doute avoir quelques explications, mais ce fut sans compter Rusard qui les reprit à l'ordre à chaque tentative de discussion. Pour couronner le tout, il nous fallut presque traverser tout le château et bien que la matinée ne soit guère avancée, en ce dimanche matin, les couloirs n'étaient pas déserts. Notre petite troupe attira rapidement les regards, les rires, les moqueries et les plus folles rumeurs se répandirent plus vite qu'un accio.

Il me sembla que Rusard faisait exprès de faire des tours et des détours, pour que le plus grand nombre nous voit. Au final, je n'en avais que faire : j'avançais fièrement tête haute, toisant avec dédain tous ceux qui croisaient mon regard dédaigneux.

Nous finîmes par atteindre les sous-sols de Poudlard. Les pierres de murs des cachots étaient beaucoup plus sombres que dans le reste du collège et les lueurs des bougies paraissaient atténuées. Rusard s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Slughorn et frappa trois coups. La voix énervée de notre directeur de maison l'invita à l'ouvrir. Rusard entra le premier, gardant sur son visage son sourire mauvais.

- Les voilà, Professeur Slughorn, ils étaient dans la salle sur demande.

Le concierge nous laissa entrer à notre tour. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et je vis que Slughorn n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié : il y avait là, debouts devant son bureau, Severus, Bella et Lucius. Bellatrix me fit un petit clin d'oeil tandis que Rogue m'adressait un regard narquois comme à son habitude.

Slughorn se renfonça dans son fauteuil et nous dévisagea tous. Rusard était resté dans le fond du bureau, le prof s'en aperçut et s'empressa de le congédier.

- Merci, Argus, je pense que vous avez d'autres choses plus importantes à faire maintenant !

Le concierge s'en retourna avec son chat de malheur sur les talons.

- Bien, bien, bien ... marmonna notre directeur de maison.

Tout le monde était en ligne face à lui, sauf moi qui me trouvais devant Rodolphus. Il m'avait enlacé et sans savoir pourquoi, instinctivement, j'avais posé mes mains sur son avant-bras gauche comme pour en dissimuler aux yeux de tous sa marque.

Le regard de Slughorn s'attarda longuement sur nous deux. Il finit par toussoter et parla d'une voix fatiguée presque éteinte.

- Miss Kered-Ann et Monsieur Lestrange, votre tenue ... est des plus incongrues.

Je faillis sortir de mes gonds, mais ce fut d'une voix étonnement calme que je lui répondis.

- Rusard ne nous a pas laissé le temps pour passer autre chose ... Et son satané chat s'est jeté sur ma robe et l'a déchiquetée ...

Slughorn soupira mais ne répondit rien ...

Je commençai à avoir froid. C'est que les cachots ne faillissaient pas à leur réputation d'endroit le plus froid de Poudlard. Je me collai un peu plus à Rodolphus, recherchant sa chaleur. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose à son frangin, ce dernier grogna et détacha sa cape de fourrure pour la lui donner. Il m'en couvrit. Je lui chuchotai un discret merci.

Slughorn reprit la parole.

- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il nous dévisagea lentement chacun à notre tour, espérant peut-être que son regard qu'il voulait menaçant nous délierait la langue. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Slugorn ne nous faisait plus peur. Il arrivait encore à s'imposer auprès des premières années et encore ... Il poussa un drôle de soupir qui le faisait ressembler encore plus à un morse.

- Dois-je donc vous rafraîchir moi-même la mémoire ? Marmonna-t-il en se lissant la moustache.

De nouveau le silence régna dans son bureau.

Je dus faire un effort sur moi-même pour ne pas éclater de rire : tout dans son comportement le faisait ressembler au gros animal marin. Il ne lui manquait plus que les défenses.

- J'ai appris de source sûre qu'une petite fête avait été donnée par certains Serpentards ...

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres, pas plus que moi, ils ne semblaient savoir d'où venait la fuite.

- Votre attitude est tout simplement INACCEPTABLE !

Il avait ponctué ce dernier mot par un coup de poing sur la table de son bureau. Son visage était devenu d'un beau rouge écarlate, ses moustaches frémissaient sous le coup de la colère. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Finalement, Rabastan prit la parole.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il est de notoriété publique que les Gryffondors font la même chose de leur côté !

Slughy fit un petit geste de la main pour balayer l'objection de Rabastan.

- Le problème n'est pas là ... répliqua sèchement notre directeur de maison.

- Quel est-il alors ? Demanda alors Bellatrix qui jusque là était restée silencieuse.

- Ce genre de chose ternit un peu plus la réputation de Serpentard ! Grogna le morse.

Nous le regardâmes tous avec un certain étonnement. Slughorn poursuivit.

- Serpentard n'a jamais eu une bonne réputation ...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de marmonner une petite réplique.

- Ca dépend auprès de qui ...

Il ne releva pas ma remarque et continua sur le même ton.

- Et dans les circonstances actuelles, n'importe quelle petite fête regroupant des Serpentards pourrait être mal interprétée ...

- Pour résumé, le coupa soudainement Rodolphus, vous nous reprochez non pas cette fête mais plutôt le fait qu'elle n'ait regroupé que des Serpentards ... Donc la prochaine fois, nous inviterons des élèves des autres maisons !

Nous eûmes du mal à ne pas rire. Rodolphus, je le sentais, était très fier de lui. Le seul à ne pas trouver cela marrant fut Slughy. Il ne dit rien et nous prîmes tous son silence pour un oui ...

- Génial, marmonnai-je.

Lucius prit la parole à son tour.

- Mais que nous reproche-t-on exactement ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cette « fête » pourrait être mal interprétée ...

Il fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- A moins qu'on ne vienne à penser que nous puissions comploter ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Vous pensez que nous sommes tous des futurs partisans d'un certain mage noir ?

Le silence se fit plus pesant. Lucius avait dit tout haut ce que tous nous pensions tout bas et que Slughorn n'avait pas eu le courage de nous reprocher.

- C'est totalement ridicule, finit par lâcher Severus.

- Pas si ridicule que cela, Monsieur Rogue ! Répliqua enfin Slughorn qui sortit finalement de son silence. J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs ...

- Cela fait des années que des rumeurs courent sur les Serpentards, professeur, s'exclama Bellatrix. Déjà du temps de nos parents, de nos grands-parents ...

- Pas ce genre de rumeurs, Miss Black ... De plus, on m'a recommandé d'être vigilant !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Severus avait raison : c'était ridicule ... enfin l'attitude de Slughorn !

- Soit ! Puisque ce ne sont que des rumeurs ridicules ... Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénients à relever vos manches !

Il eut un étrange regard comme s'il était tout à coup très fier de lui. Il eut droit à un concert de protestations où toutes nos voix se mêlèrent en choeur.

- Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles ! Gronda-t-il soudainement.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit, mais tous, sans bouger nous le dévisageâmes avec colère.

- Je veux voir vos bras, finit-il par répéter excédé. Si vous croyez que cela m'amuse ...

Finalement, le premier qui s'y colla fut Lucius, il releva sa manche et montra au professeur son avant-bras.

- Satisfait ? Marmonna le blond sorcier.

Slughorn ne lui répondit rien, mais nous fit signe de suivre l'exemple de Malefoy. Bella et Severus l'imitèrent. Puis ce fut à moi. Un petit regard moqueur sur le visage, je lui tendis mon avant-bras droit et le lui montra. De nouveau le silence accueillit ce geste. Rodolphus et son frère firent de même que moi. Ils exposèrent aux yeux de tous leur bras droit, sans rien dire. Mais je sentais que Rodolphus bouillonnait de rage. Il me serrait avec plus de force que tout à l'heure.

De nouveau, un lourd silence pesa dans le cachot humide.

- Bien, marmonna notre directeur de maison.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par Bella furieuse. Enfin, elle avait parlé si bas qu'un instant je me demandais si elle n'avait pas plus pensé à haute voix qu'elle ne s'était adressée au prof.

- Et la prochaine étape, c'est quoi ? Interdire aux Serpentards de se regrouper ...

Slughorn sauta sur l'occasion.

- Cela se pourrait bien, Miss Black.

Le prof ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois ; ses yeux se posaient à tour de rôle sur Rabastan, Rodolphus et moi ...

- Avant de vous laisser partir, encore quelques petites choses ... Il est bien entendu que pendant tout un mois, vous aurez l'immense privilège de tenir compagnie à Monsieur Rusard pour toutes vos soirées ... Nul doute qu'il trouvera de quoi vous occuper jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ...

Génial ... C'était le bouquet ... Un mois de retenue avec Rusard.

- De plus, je suis au regret de devoir enlever cinquante points à Serpentard ...

J'entendis le petit soupir de soulagement de Lucius qui mentalement devait faire les comptes pour savoir si nous avions toujours notre avance sur les autres maisons. De nouveau, Slughy eut un petit sourire victorieux.

- Cinquante points pour chacun d'entre vous, bien entendu !

Nos visages se décomposèrent ... Nous venions de faire perdre trois cents points à notre Maison ...

- Des remarques ? Demanda alors notre prof.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Je crois que vous pouvez y aller ! Nous congédia-t-il avec des airs de grand seigneur.

Nous fîmes tous demi-tour. Lucius avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, quand, de nouveau la voix de Slughy résonna dans son bureau.

- Pas tous ... Messieurs Lestrange et Miss Kered-Ann, restez donc encore un peu ...

Il avait dit cela sur le même ton que pour nous inviter à boire une tasse de thé. Nous stoppâmes net. Je poussai un soupir d'agacement. Bella me fit un petit clin d'oeil d'encouragement, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour lui répondre. Je me retournais et refis face au morse. Il avait croisé ses mains sous son menton et nous dévisageait avec une certaine suspicion. La porte de son bureau se referma brutalement et me fit sursauter.

Le morse parla de nouveau.

- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Je ne répondis rien même si je pensais fortement que oui. Je jouai les étonnées ; ce qui au final n'était pas tout à fait feint : je me demandai ce que Slughy nous voulait encore.

- Non, professeur, finit par répondre Rabastan.

Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'oeil, il avait un petit narquois de défi.

Le gros morse ne répondit rien immédiatement, il nous jaugea de nouveau et soupira, l'air presque triste ou tout du moins résigné.

- Vos bras ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Mais ... Protesta Rabastan. Vous les avez déjà vus à l'instant !

Rodolphus lui asséna un violent coup de coude tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Idiot, lui marmonna-t-il.

- Bien, je vois qu'au moins vous, Monsieur Lestrange, vous voyez où je veux en venir, poursuivit Slughy à l'adresse de Rodolphus.

Il reporta son attention sur Rabastan.

- Vous m'avez montré votre avant-bras droit ... Or c'est le gauche qui m'intéresse ...

Rodolphus eut un petit rire.

- Vous semblez bien renseigné, Professeur ...

Pour ma part, je n'avais toujours rien dit ou fait. J'observais tout cela en silence et avec la plus grande attention. J'étais, je l'avoue, un peu perdue et ne savais guère quoi penser.

Je tournai la tête vers Rodolphus, son expression avait changé. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque noir avaient une férocité que je n'avais jamais vue. Un rictus haineux se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il tendit son avant-bras gauche.

- Satisfait ? Grogna-t-il.

Slughy n'avait pas réagi. Son regard presque vide restait posé sur la marque noir qui tranchait avec la pâleur du bras. Il sursauta quand Rabastan imita son frère.

Finalement le morse fatigué posa ses yeux usés sur moi.

Vous en êtes également, Miss Kered-Ann, je suppose ... dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Je lui montrai finalement mon bras vierge de toute marque.

- Vous voyez ... Vous vous êtes trompé, Professeur ... Je n'en suis pas ... enfin ... pas encore ! Crachai-je dans un souffle avec un petit sourire.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, Miss Kered-Ann.

Je le toisai avec dédain et incrédulité.

- Non ! Répondis-je alors soudainement.

- Non ? Répéta le morse.

- Vous me demandez de rester et maintenant vous me chassez ... Il faudrait savoir !

- Cette histoire ne vous concerne plus ...

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous sembliez penser il y a quelques secondes encore auparavant ! M'énervai-je.

- Cela doit rester entre moi et vos deux camarades ! Gronda mon directeur de maison. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir encore plus d'ennuis ...

- Au point où j'en suis, marmonnai-je presque pour moi-même.

Rodolphus vint alors à mon secours.

- Elle peut rester ! De toute façon, si elle s'en va, elle saura tout ce qui a été dit après !

Le prof capitula et je remerciai Rodolphus d'un sourire. Il me sourit en retour puis reporta son attention sur le prof. En les observant, j'eus soudain l'impression que la situation était inversée. Rodolphus était très calme, sûr de lui comme s'il maîtrisait la situation et s'en délectait, tandis que face à lui, Slughy suait à grosses gouttes et paraissait mal l'aise. Il ne cessait de changer de position sur son fauteuil. Rodolphus prit la parole de nouveau, coupant le prof dans son élan.

- Et maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il. Q'allez-vous faire ?

- Je pourrai tout à fait vous dénoncer ! Vous savez que vous pourriez vous retrouver à Azkaban pour cela !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Mais Rodolphus semblait ne pas se soucier des menaces du prof. Il lui parlait avec un aplomb que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Dans ce cas, où sont donc les Aurors ? Si vous vouliez vraiment nous dénoncer, nous ne serions plus ici depuis longtemps, le Ministère aurait déjà débarqué ... et vous ne nous auriez pas convoqués dans votre bureau !

Slughorn ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait décroisé ses mains et tapota avec nervosité le bois noir de son bureau, mal à l'aise. Finalement, il parla d'une petite voix qui ressemblait à un miaulement terrorisé.

- Vous ne manquez pas de culot, Monsieur Lestrange. Rien ne vous dit que je ne vais pas prévenir le Ministère maintenant !

- Vous ne le ferez pas !

Rodolphus avait grondé ces mots et fit sursauter notre directeur de maison.

- Et pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ? Vous semblez bien sûr de vous !

- Vous savez très bien la raison ... et surtout ce qui découlerait d'un pareil acte ! Murmura le jeune sorcier.

Le visage du gros morse prit une teinte d'un magnifique rouge écarlate que je ne lui avais jamais vue. La fureur mais aussi la peur se lisaient sur son visage. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant au passage tomber dans un bruit sec son lourd fauteuil. Il pointa sa baguette sur la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit en claquant.

- SORTEZ ! rugit-il soudain. SORTEZ D'ICI !

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier.

Alors que Rodolphus, le dernier, allait quitter le cachot, il se retourna et darda son regard noir sur le prof.

- Bien entendu, Professeur, nous attendons avec une certaine impatience votre invitation pour la petite soirée de Noël que vous ne manquerez pas d'organiser comme chaque année ...

- DEHORS !

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de notre directeur.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : **_

Rodolphus et moi nous nous étions séparés par un long baiser sur le seuil de nos dortoirs respectifs. J'entrai dans ma chambre, elle était déserte et c'était tant mieux. J'étais frigorifiée et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une seule chose : une douche bien brûlante et surtout ne voir personne. Trop de choses me trottaient dans la tête, j'avais besoin de calme. Je me dirigeai dans la petite salle d'eaux attenante à mon dortoir. Je restai longtemps sous le jet brûlant. Les gouttes martelaient avec violence mon dos, mais je n'en avais que cure. L'eau coulait sur mon visage, se mêlant aux larmes que je ne sentais même pas rouler sur mes joues. J'avais fermé les yeux. Mon front était collé contre le marbre noir de la paroi de la douche.

J'y voyais plus clair à présent. Et je savais que certaines paroles que j'avais prononcé dans le bureau du gros morse n'étaient pas sans conséquences si elles se réaliseraient.

- Et merde ! Jurai-je.

Je frappai du poing la paroi noire. La douleur fusa aussitôt dans toute ma main, remontant le long de mon bras.

- Merde, répétai-je.

Cette fois, je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. J'étais en colère comme rarement je l'avais été.

Je lui en voulais terriblement. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout expliqué ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit grâce à Rodolphus que la vérité m'apparaisse toute entière !

Parce que maintenant je savais pourquoi la marque noire me paraissait si familière et surtout, je savais à présent où je l'avais déjà vue ...

Je frappai de nouveau le mur de toute mes forces, plusieurs fois. La douleur me fit du bien.

- Père, marmonnai-je à chaque coup de poing.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Etait-ce une sorte d'épreuve ? Etait-ce pour me protéger ? Ou pour ces deux raisons ? Cela m'énervait de ne pas savoir.

Finalement, je coupai l'eau et sortis de la douche. Je me séchai bien vite et passa une longue robe bleue en laine.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit après en avoir tiré les rideaux du baldaquin. Les jambes croisées sous moi, je regardai ma main. Elle avait triplé de volume et arborait une belle teinte rougeâtre et violette. Déjà la douleur se faisait moins sentir. Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur les oreillers. Une petite tache d'humidité se forma à cause de mes cheveux encore mouillés. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants.

Je voulais réfléchir à tout cela, mais mes yeux clos ne me laissait voir que le visage de Rodolphus, son sourire, ses yeux plus foncés qu'un océan déchaîné. Je n'avais en tête que les moindres détails de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses baisers.

- Ahhh, ne pus-je m'empêcher de grogner.

Comment se concentrer dans de telles conditions ?

Je pris mon oreiller et l'écrasai contre mon visage, mais cela ne résolut pas le problème. Je me relevai et tirai les rideaux de mon lit. Je m'avançais vers la fenêtre pour me changer les idées ; au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Bellatrix entra. Elle se dirigea vers moi, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- Alors ?

Je haussai un sourcil avant de lui répondre.

- Slughorn n'est qu'un idiot, marmonnai-je en râlant.

Bella éclata de rire.

- Je le sais et je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler !!

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et commença à m'imiter.

- Bella, tu sais jamais je ne me remettrai avec Rodolphus ... C'est terminé ! Minauda-t-elle en riant.

Je tentai de faire une moue boudeuse.

- Quoi ? Marmonnai-je.

- Bah raconte !

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Y a pas grand chose à raconter, lui répondis-je. Ca nous est tombé dessus et puis voilà !

Je retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit, suivie par Bella. Je croisai mes jambes et la regardai avec sérieux.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner tout ça ... soupirai-je.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Tu sais la dernière fois ...

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes, plongée dans mes pensées.

- On est bien ensemble, mais on a trop mauvais caractère tous les deux pour que ça tienne la route ... deux fortes têtes ensemble, ce n'est jamais bon ...

- Oh, dis pas ça, voulut me consoler Bella.

Je lui souris.

- On verra bien !

Le silence se fit et j'en profitais pour finir de me coiffer. J'observais à la dérobée Bella. Plus je la regardais, plus je sentais qu'elle brûlait de me demander quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Je posai ma brosse.

- Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle joua les étonnées.

- Quoi ?

- Je vois bien que tu veux savoir quelque chose d'autre mais que tu n'oses pas demander !

Je décidai alors de la charrier un peu. Avec un grand sourire moqueur, je continuai.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es comme toute ces écervelées qui me harcelaient pour savoir si c'était vrai !

- Hein, mais de quoi parles-tu ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Tout le monde voulait savoir si c'était vrai que Rodolphus avait un dragon tatoué dans le creux des reins !

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec moi.

- Alors ? C'est vrai ? finit-elle par me demander entre deux rires.

J'essayai de reprendre mon calme pour lui répondre avec le plus grand sérieux, mais ce fut peine perdue.

- Désolée de briser le mythe mais c'est totalement faux ... En fait c'est un petit serpent sur la fesse droite.

Impossible pour nous de garder notre calme, le fou-rire nous secouait en tout sens. J'essuyai même quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Bellatrix se tenait le ventre. Il nous fallut un long moment pour redevenir sérieuses. Je passai une dernière fois la main sur mes paupières pour chasser les dernières larmes.

-J'en ai mal au ventre, gémit Bellatrix.

Je lui tirai la langue.

- C'est toi qui l'a cherché !

Je la regardai de nouveau avec sérieux.

- Alors ? Que voulais-tu savoir ?

Je vis ses yeux se poser sur la main.

- Ca ? Lui demandai-je. C'est rien.

Elle prit ma main gonflée.

- Rien ? Répéta-t-elle. Ne te moque pas de moi, Caly !

Je soupirai.

- C'est rien, je te jure ! Je me suis juste énervée contre un mur !

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

- Hum, j'espère que tu ne t'énerveras jamais contre moi ...

- T'inquiète ! Lui souris-je.

- Et pourquoi t'étais-tu énervée ?

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire ... Je soupirai.

- Pour plein de raisons ... finis-je par avouer. Et parce que je suis bête ...

Je regardai Bella.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler, m'excusai-je presque. C'est juste que c'est encore très confus ... Je ... Je ...

Je me tus soudain. Bellatrix me regarda nullement fâchée. Elle me sourit, se leva brusquement et alla farfouiller dans le coffre qui reposait au pied de son lit. Elle revint rapidement en brandissant un petit pot qu'elle me tendit.

- Tiens ! Pour ta main !

- C'est quoi ? Lui demandai-je curieuse en dévissant le couvercle.

Elle sourit.

- Un baume contre les coups. C'est bien utile quand les Cognards se sont montrés un peu trop entreprenants !

Je la remerciai. Je posai le couvercle à côté de moi sur le lit. La pommade à l'intérieur du pot était d'un joli bleu et pour une fois, elle ne sentait pas trop mauvais. J'en pris une noisette et l'appliquait sur ma main blessée. J'en ressentis rapidement les effets.

Bella me sourit.

- Je pensais aller bosser un peu à la bibliothèque ce matin. Ca te dit de venir ?

Tout en disant cela elle fit la grimace. Je la dévisageais stupéfaite.

- Toi ? Bosser un dimanche matin ? Plaisantai-je.

Elle fit de nouveau la moue.

- Avec ces fichues retenues, je ne vois pas quand on va pouvoir bosser, Caly ... Alors autant prendre de l'avance ...

A mon tour, je fis la grimace, elle n'avait pas tort.

- OK, marmonnai-je. Je viens avec toi !

Il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer nos affaires. Bras dessus bras dessous, nous quittâmes notre dortoir.

La salle commune était presque déserte. Il n'y avait là que Severus, assis dans un recoin sombre, penché sur un gros livre. Nous entendant descendre, il releva la tête et ses petits yeux noirs nous suivirent longuement. Je lui adressai un petit signe de la main avant de quitter le cachot.

Les cachots étaient à présents loin derrière nous, nous approchions de la bibliothèque quand soudain quelques sifflets retentirent. Bella et moi nous nous retournâmes. Un groupe de quelques Serdaigles hilares me dévisageait.

- Alors Kered-Ann, tu t'es changée ? C'est dommage, ta première tenue était vraiment pas mal ! Me lança l'un d'entre eux.

Je soupirai.

- Contente que le spectacle t'ait plu, Abbot ! Lui lançai-je. Je voulais lancer une nouvelle mode, mais désolée, ça n'a pas marché ...

Je lui adressai un geste qui n'avait rien d'amical avant de disparaître avec Bella. Intérieurement, je maudissais Rusard. Je sentais que cette histoire ne serait pas oubliée de sitôt.

La bibliothèque à cette heure-ci était presque déserte. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin tranquille sous le regard inquisiteur de Pince. Bella et moi déroulâmes nos parchemins et bientôt nos plumes crissèrent sur les rouleaux jaunis.

Je venais de terminer mes quatre-vingt dix centimètres pour l'histoire de la magie. Je reposai ma plume et me redressai. J'avais le dos en marmelade. Je m'étirai sur ma chaise. Bella n'était plus là, elle était dans les rayonnages à la recherche de quelques bouquins.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi et je me retournai pensant que c'était Bella. Mais non, c'était Rodolphus. Il me sourit, moi aussi et s'assit à la place de Bella. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Mes mains se perdirent dans la masse de ses cheveux.

- Hum hum, toussota quelqu'un dans notre dos.

C'était Bellatrix qui revenait avec des bouquins.

- Tu fais très bien Pince, me moquai-je gentiment.

Rodolphus se leva pour lui rendre sa place. Elle s'assit et déposa un peu brusquement les livres sur la table. Du coup de l'oeil, je l'observai, elle se mordait les lèvres pour visiblement masquer un fou-rire. Je levai un sourcil interrogatif avant de comprendre. Je souris à mon tour. Le serpent sur les fesses, nul doute !

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Nous demanda Rodolphus.

Je lui fis signe de la main que non. Etouffer mon fou-rire devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Je voulais te parler Caly, me dit-il soudain.

Il avait l'air sérieux. Cela me calma immédiatement.

- Très bien, répondis-je.

Je rangeai mes affaires.

- Désolée, Bella !

Elle me dit que ce n'était pas grave. Nous nous étions déjà éloignés, je me retournai pour lui faire un petit signe de la main. Elle me rendit mon salut avant de prononcer silencieusement un mot.

- S E R P E N T !

Je lui souris et lui fis les gros yeux avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Rodolphus me tenait par la main et m'entraînait dans les couloirs.

- Un petit tour dehors te tenterait ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Va pour le parc !

La matinée était froide mais ensoleillée. Les zones encore à l'ombre gardaient leur couche de givre. Tout semblait immobile et endormi. Le parc du collège était désert. Novembre décourageait les promeneurs les plus téméraires. Au moins, nous serions tranquilles. Rodolphus m'emmena sur les bords du lac. Les eaux grises étaient, le long des rives emprisonnées sous la glace.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non, répondis-je.

Ma lourde cape en fourrure noire me protégeait efficacement contre le petit vent vif qui soufflait. Les saules et les bouleaux agitaient doucement leurs branches presque nues, perdant leurs dernières feuilles. L'onde tranquille reflétait les sommets déjà enneigés des montagnes toutes proches. Tout était calme.

Rodolphus finit par s'arrêter. De gros rochers formaient des sortes de bancs. Il s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux, je l'imitai sans rien dire. Je me doutais de la teneur de notre conversation. Il passait un bras autour de ma taille, je posai ma tête contre son épaule et fermai les yeux.

Il finit par parler.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Caly.

- C'est pas grave, lui murmurai-je.

Il baissa les yeux et vit à ce moment, ma main blessée. Il la prit avec délicatesse et l'embrassa doucement.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Rien, je me suis énervée contre un mur, marmonnai-je en soupirant.

- Contre quoi ?

Je laissai échapper un nouveau soupir. Je décollai ma tête de son épaule pour mieux le dévisager. Puis je me saisis de son bras gauche et de mon doigt, je pointai son avant-bras.

- Contre ça, répondis-je dans un souffle.

- Tu es fâchée ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Fâchée, non, je ne l'étais pas – enfin pas contre lui. J'étais plutôt vexée ... Vexée d'avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre, tant de temps à me souvenir ... Je soupirai de nouveau.

- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée, du moins pas contre toi !

Je le dardai de mon regard.

- Et puis pourquoi devrais-je être fâchée ? Lâchai-je enfin.

Il ne répondit rien. Je me décidai à poursuivre ou au moins à essayer car les mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge.

- Je ... je ...

Et zut ! Je me levai d'un bond et fis quelques pas. Je shootai dans une pierre, elle alla s'écraser contre la glace, glissant sur la surface brillante avant de finir par sombrer beaucoup plus loin dans les eaux glacées du lac. Le vent avait fini de défaire la tresse que je n'avais pas nouée. Mes cheveux s'envolèrent derrière moi, se déployant comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris. Je me retournai, lentement. Rodolphus était toujours assis. Il avait plié un genou et avait appuyé dessus nonchalamment son bras. Il avait l'air d'un roi sur son trône de pierre. Ses yeux restaient posés sur moi, curieux et interrogateurs.

Je vins me planter face à lui. J'attirai vers moi son bras, le découvris, et de nouveau, je laissai mes doigts courir les longs des lignes noires de sa marque.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée contre moi, murmurai-je plus doucement, sans colère aucune. C'est juste que maintenant, je sais pourquoi cela me paraît si familier ...

Rodolphus se leva. Je n'avais toujours pas lâché son bras. Il me sourit, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Son autre main joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux avant de caresser très tendrement ma joue.

- Caly, chuchota-t-il si bas que le vent me vola ses paroles.

- Mon père, finis-je par avouer.

Dans ses yeux, je vis que ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle pour lui.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je toutefois.

Il hocha la tête. Je ne dis rien. Doucement je m'éloignai de lui et refis face au lac. Je fermai les yeux, sentant une larme couler le long de ma joue. Le vent l'emporta rapidement. Je respirai un bon coup.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas parlé ? Criai-je soudain excédée.

- Caly !

Rodolphus vint se placer derrière moi, m'enlaçant. Il déposa quelques baisers dans mon cou.

- Tu étais peut-être trop jeune à l'époque.

C'était faux, il le savait pertinemment et moi aussi.

- Ou peut-être voulait-il te protéger.

- C'est pas juste ! Râlai-je.

- Et puis, tu sais, poursuivit-il, pour ça, le plus grand secret est de mise !

Je me retournai et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- Pourtant, toi, tu me l'as dit !

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu fais erreur, Caly ! Je ne t'ai rien dit du tout ... Tu as deviné toute seule !

Je me jetai dans ses bras.

- Il ... il n'avait pas confiance en moi ? Pleurai-je à moitié.

Rodolphus caressa mes cheveux.

- Tu fais fausse route, si tu penses cela.

Je serrai Rodolphus avec force, me raccrochant à lui comme un naufragé à une épave. J'étais injuste avec mon père, je le savais. Son silence, c'était pour me protéger, mais il n'empêchait ...

Il desserra son étreinte et me força à le regarder.

- Caly ! Ne sois pas dure avec ton père ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un Mangemort, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Je ne répondis rien. Encore une fois, Rodolphus avait raison. Il me reprit dans ses bras.

Un long silence s'installa. Les nuages filaient dans le ciel à toute allure comme s'ils fuyaient un terrible dragon. Les arbres de la Forêt Interdite toute proche bruissaient doucement sous les jeux facétieux du vent. Non loin de nous, un corbeau lança sa plainte déchirante au ciel avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile.

- Caly ?

- Oui ?

Je savais ce qu'il allait me demander. Je m'y étais préparée.

- Ce que tu as dit dans le bureau de Slughorn, ce matin ... tu le pensais vraiment ou était-ce juste comme ça ?

- Ai-je déjà lancé des paroles en l'air ? Le défiai-je.

Il me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire. Mon choix était fait ...


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus court que prévu car en fait je l'ai scindé en deux ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 12 : **_

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bella.

- Ce n'est pas grave, finis-je par lui répondre. Je le savais dès le début ... C'était inévitable !

- Oui mais quand même ! Insista-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Je jetai un coup d'oeil résigné par la fenêtre. Un épais manteau neigeux recouvrait tout le parc. L'épaisse couche blanche avait tout figé dans une immobilité immaculée. Je réprimai avec peine un énorme bâillement. J'étais crevée. Entre le boulot et les retenues avec Rusard qui duraient jusque très tard dans la nuit, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir. Mais bon, les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Et chose exceptionnelle, ce soir nous étions tous exempts de retenue. Slughorn avait fait en sorte que nous puissions assister à sa petite fête de Noël. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que j'avais plus été conviée à ses petites soirées privées, depuis la mort de mon père ... Je n'intéressai plus le prof de potions.

- Par Merlin, lança alors Bella qui me tira de mes rêveries. On va être en retard pour le cours.

En courant, nous sortîmes de notre Salle Commune, livres et affaires sous le bras. Heureusement que nous avions potions, ce n'était pas loin et nous arrivâmes juste à temps. Comme à notre habitude, nous occupâmes le fond de la salle. Juste devant nous s'étaient installés Lucius, Rodolphus et son frangin. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de nous saluer avant que le morse fasse son entrée. Il déposa sur son bureau nos rouleaux de parchemin.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il d'une voix éteinte. J'ai là vos devoirs ... Comme d'habitude, il y a de très bonnes choses comme d'autres catastrophiques ...

Il agita sa baguette et les devoirs vinrent se poser devant nous. Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant qu'il avait abandonné son petit plaisir de les distribuer lui-même en faisant part à haute voix de ses impressions.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide à ma note. Un optimal, comme à mon habitude. Bella me sourit, elle aussi avait obtenu un O.

Debout sur son estrade, Slughy commença à parler de la leçon du jour, la confection d'une potion de sommeil. Chez les Serpentards, personne n'écoutait vraiment les recommandations. Rodolphus s'était retourné pour nous demander nos notes. Bellatrix se mit à le provoquer, elle déroula son rouleau sous son nez.

- Tiens, regarde Rodolphus ! Un O comme toi, tu n'en auras jamais sur ta copie, profite bien du spectacle ! Observe bien la courbe magnifique de cette lettre !

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire. Rodolphus me lança un regard noir.

- Tu pourrais au moins prendre ma défense, Caly ! Râla-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis je me tournai vers mon amie.

- Bella ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des autres ! La grondai-je en riant tout bas.

- Vous êtes vraiment ...

- Eh là-bas dans le fond ! Nous rappela à l'ordre Slughy.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Le prof poursuivit son cours. Il tapota le tableau noir qui se couvrit aussitôt de sa fine écriture tremblotante.

- Voilà la préparation que vous devrez suivre à la lettre ! Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire et sur mon bureau ! Vous avez deux heures !

Bella et moi nous nous levâmes.

- Les filles, chuchota alors Lucius. N'oubliez pas nos ingrédients !

Nous lui grommelâmes une réponse inintelligibles. Les trois sorciers nous regardèrent en riant, fiers d'eux.

- Vous perdez rien pour attendre, les gars !

Suite à un stupide pari que Bella et moi avions perdu, pendant une semaine, nous devions faire les quatre volontés de ces messieurs ...

- Ils nous le paieront, me murmura Bellatrix tandis que nous prenions les fioles remplies de pus de cafards.

Nous entassions dans nos chaudrons tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion de sommeil.

- C'est drôle, me lança Bella alors qu'elle récupérait les feuilles d'asphodèle.

- De quoi ?

- Rodolphus et toi ! Vous vous parlez toujours comme si de rien n'était.

Je suspendis mon geste et la dévisageais.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Je trouve ça débile de ne plus se parler tout ça parce qu'on a rompu.

- C'est pas faux ...

Notre moisson terminée, nous retournâmes nos places. Ce fut avec une certaine violence que je posai le chaudron des garçons sur leur plan de travail.

- Avec un sourire, ça aurait été parfait, se moqua Lucius.

J'esquissai une grimace qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un sourire.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut aucun bruit. Nous étions tous penchés sur nos chaudrons à préparer la potion. De temps en temps, je relevai la tête pour voir où en étaient les autres. Au niveau du premier rang, un gros nuage de fumée puant s'élevait d'un chaudron : les Poufsouffles venaient encore une fois de démontrer leur talent ! J'aperçus du coin de l'oeil Severus se lever et apporter son flacon au prof. Il avait déjà terminé ? J'entendis vaguement Slughy le féliciter de sa potion, encore une fois parfaite. Puis le morse dirigea son attention ailleurs.

- Messieurs Potter et Black, au lieu de rire bêtement, vous devriez surveiller cette potion qui ressemble à tout sauf à ce que j'ai demandé !

Le morse prit une louche et versa dans une fiole quelques gouttes du contenu de leur chaudron. Il montra à tous l'espèce de boue verdâtre.

Des moqueries fusèrent de nos tables.

Enfin le cours prit fin. La sonnerie nous libéra de cachots. J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires quand la voix du prof m'interpela.

- Miss Kered-Ann, j'aimerai vous voir ...

Génial, à quoi allai-je encore avoir droit. Bella et les autres me regardèrent avec étonnement, mais je n'en savais pas plus qu'eux.

- Je t'attends dans le couloir, me lança Bella avant de quitter la salle.

Bientôt, le cachot fut vide. Je m'approchais du bureau de Slughorn.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

Il ne me répondit rien mais me tendit une feuille.

- Puis-je savoir ce que c'est, Miss Kered-Ann ?

Je pris ce qu'il me tendit et l'observait avant de sourire.

- C'est une facture, Professeur ! M'exclamai-je.

- Je le vois bien, Miss Kered-Ann. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi Monsieur Rusard l'a reçue.

J'offris au morse mon plus beau sourire innocent.

- C'est la facture pour ma robe de soirée, expliquai-je. La robe que son chat a déchiquetée !

Il me reprit la facture des mains.

- N'est-ce pas un peu excessif ?

Je souris de nouveau.

- C'est vrai, avouai-je. Trois cent vingt-sept gallions pour une robe, c'est très cher ... Mais c'était une robe vraiment magnifique !

- Miss Kered-Ann ! Je ne parlais pas du prix de cette robe mais du fait d'envoyer ceci à Monsieur Rusard !

- Je croyais ...

Il ne me laissa pas finir mais me chassa de la classe. J'en déduisis que pour récupérer mes gallions, ce n'était plus la peine d'espérer ...

Dans le couloir, je fus surprise de trouver non pas Bella mais Lucius.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il. Que te voulait Slughy ?

Je le regardai avec suspicion.

- Où est Bella ?

J'éludai volontairement sa question. Il me sourit.

- Je crois que Rabastan lui a demandé je ne sais quoi ... Tu sais ... Votre gage !

- Tu es là pour ça, je suppose !

Il éclata de rire.

- Ne me tente pas ! Je n'y avais même pas songé ...

Ses yeux gris me dévisageaient avec insistance, j'avais horreur de ça.

- Alors ? Répéta-t-il. Que te voulait Slughy ?

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

- J'ai envoyé à Rusard la facture de ma robe que sa saleté de chat avait déchiquetée ...

- Tu as fait ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules fière de moi.

- Bah oui !

- Et alors ?

Je souris.

- - C'était prévisible ... Je ne verrai jamais la couleur d'un seul gallion. Mais rien que voir la tête de Slughy, ça valait le coup !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lucius et moi retournâmes dans notre salle commune en discutant de tout et de rien. Lorsque je retrouvai Bellatrix, elle était en colère. Elle me vit et se jeta sur moi.

- Il faut qu'on se venge ! Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça !

Je ne dis rien. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait lancé cette idée stupide de pari ...

- Rabastan est un bon à rien !

- Que s'est -il passé ? Lui demandai-je.

- Il m'a envoyée un peu partout : à la volière, aux cuisines ... J'en peux plus !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Je sais même pas si j'aurai la force de venir ce soir ...

- Ah non ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ...

- T'inquiète ... En plus, je suis certaine que si on n'y va pas, on serait bon pour aller passer la soirée avec Rusard ...

Elle soupira. Soudain, elle se redressa sur un coude et me regarda.

- Et le gros Slughy ? Que te voulait-il ?

Je souris.

- Rien de bien méchant ... Tu te souviens ? J'avais envoyé la facture de ma robe à Rusard !

- Il voulait te voir pour cela ?

- Oui ... Il a un peu râlé, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose et m'a laissé partir ...

- Il joue à quoi, Slughorn ?

- Je sais pas ...

- Il nous convoque, râle et au final à part nos soirées avec Rusard, ça va pas plus loin et pire, on se retrouve tous à sa p'tite soirée ... C'est bizarre ...

J'avais ma petite idée sur la question, mais je n'en parlai pas à Bella. De toute façon, elle changea de sujet.

- Tu y vas avec qui ce soir ?

- Bonne question, répondis-je. Avec moi-même sans doute ! Pourquoi tu as un cavalier ?

- Nonnnnnn, soupira-t-elle. J'ai personne ...

Je dévisageai Bella.

- Rhooooo, t'en fais pas, tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un ... Ce n'est quand même pas ce qui manque les charmants sorciers ...

- Comment tu fais toi ?

- Moi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu les as tous à tes pieds ...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

- Tu délires là, Bella !

- Non ! Regarde : y a Rodolphus.

Je la coupai. J'eus l'impression de revivre une ancienne conversation.

- C'est terminé, je te rappelle !

- Ouais mais n'empêche ... Il en pince encore pour toi, ça se voit ...

- Hum, si tu le dis ...

- Et puis à mon avis, tu vas pas tarder à avoir de nouveau Malefoy sur le dos ...

- Hein ?

- Disons que j'ai pu comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été très ravi de voir que Rodolphus et toi vous vous étiez remis ensemble, par contre, il était content quand vous vous êtes séparés ...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ...

Je m'interrompis soudain.

- Quoi ? Me demanda Bella.

- Par Merlin, je crois qu'en fait t'as raison ...

- Ah ah ! Triompha-t-elle.

Puis elle m'observa avec attention.

- Et pourquoi dis-tu cela tout à coup ?

- Il m'a attendu tout à l'heure à la sortie des potions ...

Je me pris la tête dans les mains ...

- Génial, marmonnai-je.

- Je vois pas où est le problème ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout !

- Arrête, Caly ! C'est quand même Malefoy ! Pas le premier venu ...

- Je sais mais non ...

- Pffffffffff, soupira-t-elle.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Finalement, nous allâmes en grand groupe à la petite soirée de Slughorn. Bella et moi étions les deux seules filles. Lucius, Severus, Rabastan et Rodolphus nous accompagnaient. Bon, il fallut avouer que nous avions dû traîner Severus avec nous. Il ne cessait de grommeler qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'aller à ce truc débile, mais tout le monde insista tellement qu'il capitula. D'ailleurs je fus bien contente qu'il soit là. Car je lui sautai littéralement dessus pour lui prendre le bras. Il me regarda avec étonnement. Je me penchai vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Lucius, m'expliquai-je en un mot.

En effet, ce dernier s'était avancé vers moi, sans doute pour imiter Rabastan qui avait offert son bras à Bella.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vis Severus esquisser un petit rire.

- Et tu crois réussir à lui échapper combien de temps ...

- Le plus longtemps possible, espérai-je.

Avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de Slughy où se tenait la petite fête, Bella arrêta tout le monde.

- Une dernière chose ! Gronda-t-elle soudain.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser « aie ». Qu'allait-elle encore inventer ?

- Caly et moi, poursuivit-elle.

« Re aie » pensai-je une nouvelle fois, parce que je nous voyais pas du tout en quel honneur elle parlait en mon nom ...

- nous voudrions une trève dans ce stupide gage pour ce soir ...

Je fis la moue. C'était très risqué ce qu'elle demandait là ... Ils pouvaient très bien refuser et nous mener la vie dure.

Lucius allait répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha d'un geste sec de la main.

- En échange de quoi, vous gagnerez un jour supplémentaire ...

- Eh, protestai-je ! J'étais même pas au courant de ça ! Et puis un jour pour une soirée tranquille, c'est cher payé !

Les garçons firent vite le calcul et acceptèrent la proposition.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de gage, me demanda Severus.

- Laisse tomber, lui conseillai-je. Un stupide pari que Bella et moi avons perdu ...

- Ah, répondit-il. J'en ai entendu parler ... Encore un signe de grande intelligence ...

Je ne répondis rien, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Je lui lançai simplement un regard assassin pour cette remarque des plus sympathiques.

Nous finîmes par entrer dans le bureau. Il paraissait soudain beaucoup plus grand, comme si les murs avaient été repoussés. Les meubles avaient disparu pour laisser la place à une grande table où étaient posées diverses victuailles. Un petit elfe de Poudlard circulait entre les invités portant un plateau trop grand pour lui. Il proposait des verres à souhait. Nous en prîmes chacun un et aussitôt la boisson que nous voulions apparut dans le cristal.

Slughorn nous vit arriver mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait avec tous ses autres invités, il nous ignora totalement.

Lucius décida de porter un toast.

- A nous ! Lança-t-il en levant son verre.

Nous l'imitâmes. Je sentis son regard s'attarder longuement sur moi, mais je lui accordai à peine un coup d'oeil.

Peu à peu le bureau se remplit à coups de « Cher ami, je suis heureux que vous ayiez pu venir ! » ou de « Merci pour le petit paquet, c'était une attention délicate ! »

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée s'étirait, notre petit groupe commença à se séparer. Severus fut le premier – et le seul - à se faire happer par Slughorn.

- Monsieur Rogue, suivez-moi ! Il faut absolument que je vous présente quelqu'un. Un vieil ami, le professeur Gwones, il fait partie de la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionistes !

Severus sembla nous lancer un appel au secours muet avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Bella et moi nous nous éclipsâmes aussi pour gagner le buffet. Nous picorâmes quelques petits sandwichs au concombre et à la citrouille. Au loin, Lucius et Rodolphus semblaient pleine discussion.

- Arrête de le surveiller comme ça, me conseilla Bella. Ou il va croire que tu es intéressée ...

Je soupirai.

- Et que me conseilles-tu de faire ? Lui demandai-je.

- Prends le dragon par les cornes et va lui parler ! Dis-lui que tu n'es pas intéressée !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Ce à quoi il me répondra que je me suis fourvoyée totalement et je passerai pour une idiote ...

- Tu n'as pas tort ...

Je laissai échapper un nouveau soupir.

- C'est à s'arracher les cheveux ! Conclus-je.

- Ce serait une grossière erreur, mademoiselle.

Je me retournai pour me trouver face à un sorcier que je ne connaissais pas. Grand, plutôt séduisant avec un visage carré, des yeux noisette brillant de mille feux, de longs cheveux châtains retenus par un catogan.

Devant notre étonnement, il s'inclina et à tour de rôle, prit notre main et y déposa un baiser.

- Darius Prius Obsequis, se présenta-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Bellatrix. Pas plus que moi, elle ne semblait savoir qui c'était.

- Hum, je vois que mon nom ne vous dit rien, soupira-t-il. C'est vrai que mes oeuvres, elles, sont connues de tous ...

Il afficha un sourire blanc éclatant digne d'une publicité pour le nouveau dentifrice de la Mère UltraBright.

- Je suis photographe professionnel ! Je travaille entre autre pour Sorcière Hebdo ! De charmantes demoiselles comme vous doivent bien lire ce magazine ? J'ai fait plusieurs couvertures !

- Ah oui, s'exclama Bella plus par politesse que par intérêt.

Il eut de nouveau son sourire figé.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre, mesdemoiselles ?

Nous acceptâmes. Il intercepta le petit elfe qui ployait sous son plateau.

- Champagne des elfes ! Annonça-t-il en nous tendant nos verres.

Il leva le sien pour trinquer.

- A la jeunesse et son éternelle beauté !

Il fut difficile pour nous d'étouffer notre rire. Il avala une gorgée puis nous regarda de nouveau en souriant.

- Et puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Je souris. En général, lorsque je donnai mon nom, les gens trouvaient toujours une excuse pour aller voir un peu plus loin s'ils y étaient. Je pris la parole.

- Mon amie se nomme Bellatrix Black ; quant à moi, je suis Calypso ... Calypso Kered-Ann !

Pour une fois, pas de réaction ! J'en fus étonnée.

- Ravie de vous connaître.

Darius s'inclina en une ridicule révérence. Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Je fus soulagée lorsqu'il proposa à Bella une danse qu'elle ne put refuser. Morte de rire, je la vis se faire traîner sur la piste de danse improvisée où évoluaient quelques couples. Je m'appuyai contre le mur pour profiter du spectacle. Je ne manquerai pas de rappeler à Bella que quelques heures auparavant, elle se plaignait d'être toujours toute seule ! Malheureusement mon sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsque j'aperçus Lucius qui semblait se diriger vers moi. Je quittai mon poste d'observation. Plus loin Severus était tout seul, il avait été relâché par Slughy. Je sautai sur l'occasion, préférant couper la mandragore sous le pied de Lucius.

- Tu danses, Severus ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre un non, je le pris par la main et l'entraînai sur la piste de danse.

- A quoi tu joues ? Me demanda-t-elle grincheux.

- J'avais envie de danser ...

- Et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi ?

- Oui !

Nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant un petit moment. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien ! Constata-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille mal ?

- Ton histoire avec Rodolphus ...

- Oh ça ... C'est rien !

Je rigolai.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ma vie privée, Severus ?

- C'est juste que cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé ...

- C'est vrai, finis-je par avouer. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas de notre faute ... Nous n'avons plus vraiment une minute à nous ...

Il ne répondit rien à cela.

-Dis donc, me demanda-t-il soudain. Ton envie de danser, c'était une excuse bidon ...

- Hein ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Severus sourit.

- Je crois que tu voulais encore échapper à Lucius ...

Je grognai une réponse incompréhensible.

- Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne pourras lui échapper plus longtemps ...

La chanson était en train de se terminer.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Severus ne répondit rien, mais me fit tourner : je pus voir Lucius s'avancer vers nous, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

- Severus, tu permets que je t'emprunte ta cavalière, lui demanda-t-il comme si je n'existais pas.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il me prit par la taille et m'entraîna plus loin.

- Comme ça, tu n'auras même pas le temps d'inventer une excuse, Kered-Ann. Trop tard pour refuser cette danse ...

- Tu ne me laisses guère le choix, Malefoy, répondis-je sèchement.

- Aurais-tu peur de moi, Kered-Ann que tu es toujours à fuir devant moi ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- De un, Malefoy, je ne te fuis pas ... mentis-je. Et de deux, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aie peur de toi ?

Seul son rire me répondit. Il avait resserré son étreinte et ses mains étaient posées au plus bas de mon dos à la limite de la décence. Mais, me surprenant moi-même, je le laissai faire. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus Bella toujours aux prises avec le photographe de Sorcière Hebdo, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda Lucius.

- Rien, c'est Bella ...

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Tout à l'heure, elle se plaignait d'être toute seule pour cette soirée, et la voilà entre les bras d'un photographe qui ne veut pas la lâcher ... Elle a l'air ravie !

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes.

- Tiens, si tu allais la dépêtrer de cette situation ! Va l'inviter à danser ...

Bon cette excuse était plus que pitoyable et les mots étaient sortis tous seuls ...

- Tu vois, Kered-Ann, j'avais raison, tu veux te débarrasser de moi ...

- Non, mentis-je.

- Alors tu ne verras donc pas d'objection pour que je te réserve une seconde danse ...

- Vas-y, marmonnai-je boudeuse.

Il m'entraîna pour une nouvelle danse. Il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt bon danseur. La musique prit fin, Lucius commença à s'éloigner. Je ne sus pas ce qui me passa par la tête mais je l'appelai.

- Malefoy ?

Il se retourna.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait moqueur. Non, parce que je croyais qu'on ne disait jamais deux sans trois ...

Un sourire radieux naquit sur son visage.

- Tu es vraiment surprenante, avoua-t-il lorsque de nouveau il enserra ma taille et me fit danser.

- Je sais ! Dis-je en toute simplicité.

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

- Et puis autant en profiter, finis-je par poursuivre. Pour une fois que nous ne passons pas la soirée avec Rusard à classer de vieux dossiers ...

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux à siroter un verre près du buffet, Bella revint, les joues rougies par l'effort d'avoir trop dansé. Lucius en profita pour s'éclipser.

- Alors ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interroger.

- J'en peux plus ... Si je revois encore une fois sa face de doxy, je crois que je vais vraiment m'énerver ...

- Tu n'es jamais contente ... Je me souviens encore de cet après-midi où tu râlais que personne ne voulait de toi ... Et maintenant, tu dénigres ce photographe !

- On voit bien que tu n'as pas dû le supporter bien longtemps !

- Moi j'ai dû faire avec Malefoy, tu sais ... Chacun sa galère !

- Tu parles d'un calvaire, danser avec Malefoy ...

- J'ai bien essayé de te l'envoyer mais il n'a pas voulu venir te sortir des griffes de ce photographe !

- Tu m'étonnes, j'ai vu la manière dont il te serrait contre lui ... remarque, ça n'avait l'air pas de trop te déranger ...

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, je lui lançai simplement un regard noir.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais je la coupai.

- Un conseil ! File vite !

- Quoi ? Si c'est pour ce que je t'ai dit ...

- Ton photographe ...

Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin, Bella disparut aussitôt.

- Ma chère, m'interpella soudain Darius. Je cherche votre charmante amie ...

- Elle a dû partir ... Une urgence, je crois ... Elle est préfète alors vous comprenez ...

- Hum ... Comme c'est ennuyeux ...

Il me balbutia encore quelques paroles et s'éclipsa.

- C'était qui ?

La voix de Severus me fit sursauter. Comme à son habitude, il était arrivé en douce, sans se faire remarquer.

- Un sorcier qui cherchait Bella ...

- Hum ...

Ses yeux noirs étaient posés sur moi et me dévisagèrent longuement. Je soutins son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finis-je par demander, agacée.

- Rien ...

- Non, y a pas rien ... Pas quand tu me regardes comme ça ...

Il eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ces vacances ?

Il avait fini par s'avouer vaincu ... Je souris.

- La question qui tue, Severus ! M'exclamai-je. Tu sais très bien ce que je fais de mes vacances ... Je rentre chez moi ... au manoir de mon père ...

- Ton manoir, me corrigea-t-il.

Je fis la moue ... j'adorai la délicatesse qu'il avait de me rappeler la mort de mon père. Mes yeux lui jetèrent des éclairs.

- J'ai plein de papiers à régler ... Pas le temps pour faire autre chose ...

Il avait très bien saisi le sous-entendu mais insista tout de même.

- Tu pourrais venir ... pour Noël ... Proposa-t-il soudain.

Ma voix se fit plus dure lorsque je lui répondis en détachant soigneusement tous les mots.

- Pas question que je remette les pieds là-bas, Severus ...

- Elle aimerait bien te voir ! Continua-t-il.

- Tiens, depuis quand joues-tu au hibou, Severus ? Si elle a quelque chose à me dire, qu'elle me le dise elle-même ...

- C'est que j'ai cru comprendre que toutes les lettres terminaient au feu ...

- Non, répondis-je. Pas que au feu ... A la poubelle, en mille morceaux ...

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui eut droit à un regard assassin.

- Quoi ? Le narguai-je.

- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ...

- Je sais ...

Je me radoucis soudain quelque peu.

- Mais, toi, tu peux venir si tu le souhaites ... lui proposai-je alors.

Il éluda ma proposition qui, je le vis le temps d'un éclair dans ses yeux, était bien tentante.

- Elle veut te voir, répéta-t-il.

- Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! Criai-je. Je ne veux plus à rien à faire avec elle ! Laisse tomber, Severus.

Je lui tournai le dos et m'apprêtai à partir, mais il me retint par le bras. Je fis volte-face. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Quoi ? Crachai-je. Tu vas encore prendre sa défense ? Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, ce n'est qu'une moins que rien. Une ...

Je ne pus le temps d'asséner plus d'insultes. La gifle de Severus m'atteignit en plein visage. Je portai ma main à ma joue brûlante. Bon, je l'avais bien cherché, c'est vrai, mais il y avait été vraiment fort. Ce fut plus le geste que la gifle en elle-même qui me fit vraiment mal. Je sentais poindre les larmes au coin de mes yeux.

- Et toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux avec tes manies de ces saletés de moldus !

Des applaudissements interrompirent notre dispute. Nous étions dans un coin reculé et je pensais que personne n'aurait fait attention à nous ... Grave erreur ...

Potter, hilare, s'était appuyé sur l'épaule de son acolyte. Black s'esclaffa.

- Joli ! Snivellus, très joli ! Le railla-t-il.

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ces deux stupides gryffondors pour couronner le tout. Je m 'éloignais de Severus de quelques pas.

- Alors ? Une petite dispute entre amoureux, marmonna Potter.

Black s'avança vers moi.

- C'est vraiment dommage Kered-Ann que tu perdes ton temps avec Snivellus. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que lui !

- La ferme Black! Grognai-je.

J'avais mis ma main à la poche. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur le bois noir de ma baguette. J'étais en fureur.

Black était tout proche de moi, il osa passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il.

Je ne lui lançai pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase. Je lui assénai un bon coup de genou à l'entrejambe. Il tomba à genou, plié en deux par la douleur.

- Bas les pattes, Black. Je préfère encore me prendre une gifle de Severus plutôt que tu poses tes sales pattes sur moi !

Puis, n'attendant pas mon reste, je les plantai tous les trois là. Et tant pis pour Severus !


	14. Chapter 14

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ;)_

_Je tenais juste à dire une petite précision. Avec la rentrée et les cours qui reprennent, mon rythme d'écriture va être beaucoup plus lent : entre le boulot, la fonction de direction qui me tombe sur le dos, ça va être dur de trouver un peu de temps pour écrire. Cela dit, j'essayerai d'écrire un peu les weekends pour ne pas trop vous faire languir._

_Allez, bonne lecture ! _

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

La grande salle bruissait de conversations et de rires. Les hiboux venaient de faire leur apparition chargés des lettres du matin. Je ne levai même plus les yeux vers le plafond en attendant un hibou puisque plus personne ne pouvait m'écrire. J'avais le nez plongé dans mon bol de thé, essayant d'émerger doucement. J'avais très mal dormi, blessée dans mon orgueil par la gifle de Severus. D'ailleurs, ce matin, j'avais décidé de l'ignorer malgré sa tentative pour engager la conversation. Bella avait dû sentir qu'il s'était passé un truc car son regard ne cessait d'aller sur lui et moi.

- Eh le nabot ! Tu t'es trompé de table !

Je levai les yeux en entendant l'exclamation de Rabastan. En effet, un jeune poufsouffle se tenait devant nous tout tremblant. Je crus même qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Je ... Je ... cherche Calypso Kered-Ann, murmura-t-il en bégayant.

Il posa son regard sur Bella en espérant que c'était la bonne personne. Elle lui rit au nez.

- Tu trouves que j'ai une tête à m'appeler Kerd-Ann ! Lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Je donnai un coup de coude à mon amie.

- Merci Bella ... Mais je dois comprendre quoi par là ? Lui demandai-je.

Puis je finis par me tourner vers le mioche.

- C'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Crachai-je.

- J'ai un message de la part du directeur ! Il veut vous voir maintenant ! Il a dit que c'était urgent et important.

Il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Génial, marmonnai-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Je pris le temps de terminer mon thé, puis je me levai.

- Bon, j'y vais, grognai-je.

Bella m'encouragea d'un sourire. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que me voulait Dumbledore, mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

A mon goût, j'arrivai trop vite devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. Je me rendis compte alors que je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus que dans un léger grincement la statue se tourna pour me laisser passer.

Hum ... J'étais vraiment attendue ... Ca ne sentait pas bon toute cette histoire ...

Je grimpai, morose, les escaliers et frappai à la porte du bureau. La voix de Dumbledore m'invita à rentrer.

J'eus un petit temps d'arrêt en voyant le bureau noir de monde. Il y avait là Slughy et MacGonagall l'air toujours aussi sévère. Je reconnus également quelques membres du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, dont le père de Lucius. Ce fut d'ailleurs, le seul qui m'adressa un petit salut de la tête.

Dumbledore me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je pris place sur la chaise qu'il me désigna face à son bureau. Je me sentis encore plus petite, parmi tous ses sorciers qui étaient restés debouts.

- Bonjour Miss Kered-Ann, me salua enfin le directeur.

Je répondis laconiquement à son salut. J'étais sur les nerfs. J'avais horreur de sentir tous ces regards braqués sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'être un gnome pris au piège.

J'entendis Slughy soupirer avant de prendre la parole.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, Miss Kered-Ann ?

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux avant de répondre un non franc et direct.

- Non ? Répéta-t-il visiblement surpris.

- Non, fus-je obliger de redire une nouvelle fois.

- Vous ne savez pas que Monsieur Black a fini cette nuit à l'infirmerie ?

- Je l'ignorai, Professeur.

Intérieurement, je pensai à un « bien fait ». La lumière se fit rapidement dans ma tête.

- Attendez ! Si je suis ici, c'est parce que vous pensez que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans cette histoire ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux d'étonnement. Albus Dumbledore hocha de la tête.

- Génial, marmonnai-je.

Franchement au début cela prêtait à rire, mais maintenant ça en devenait ridicule tellement c'était lassant.

- Nous avons appris que vous aviez eu une altercation avec Monsieur Black, hier soir, poursuivit Dumbledore.

- C'est vrai, avouai-je. Je lui ai balancé un coup de genou et ça c'est arrêté là ! Je suis retournée à mon dortoir et j'y ai passé toute la nuit ...

- Hum ...

Ce fut la seule réponse que j'eus. Je poursuivis.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des différents avec Black. Personne ou presque ne peut le supporter ... Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

Je savais que mon attitude frisait l'insolence, mais je n'en avais que cure ... J'étais excédée que tout me retombe à chaque fois sur le dos. Surtout que pour une fois je n'y étais pour rien.

Ce fut le directeur qui me répondit d'une voix douce et calme.

- Monsieur Black a été victime d'un sort peu fréquent et très ardu à lancer ...

Si j'avais bien compris entre les mots, ça sentait la magie noire à plein nez et c'était encore une fois pour moi.

- Un Terror Antipathéia, compléta Minerva.

C'était super grave, mais je ne pus contenir plus longtemps mon rire.

- Cela vous fait rire, Miss Kered-Ann. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! S'énerva Minerva.

Je réussi à me calmer. Je répondis d'un ton très calme et glacé.

- Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que vous me croyez assez stupide pour jeter ce genre de sorts ...

Une pointe d'insolence de plus ou de moins, ce n'était pas ce qui allait changer grand chose vu la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

- Vous admettez donc connaître ce sort.

Je laissai glisser un regard d'indifférence sur Slughy.

- Bien sûr que je le connais, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'ai déjà lancé !

Je sentis le regard bleu de Dumbledore se poser sur moi avec une certaine douceur. Mais je n'en avais que faire.

- De toute façon pour qu'il marche, il faut un morceau de celui à qui on veut jeter le sort. Et pas question que je pose mes mains sur Black !

Mon argument était minable, mais je leur exposai quand même. Je voyais bien que ni McGo ni Slughy ne me croyaient. Je finis par sortir ma baguette et la posai avec une certaine violence sur le bureau, devant moi.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lancer un Prior Incantato !

J'en avais assez et de toute façon, puisque le Conseil d'Adminstration avait été convoqué mon sort avait déjà été scellé.

Slughy prit ma baguette et lança néanmoins le Prior Incantato. Bien entendu pas de Terror Antipathéia ... un simple accio.

- Ca ne prouve rien, marmonna McGo.

Dumbledore me regarda par dessus ses lunettes demi-lune. Puis il se tourna vers McGo.

- Allons Minerva ...

De nouveau, le directeur posa son regard sur moi. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

- Mais Miss Kered-Ann a peut-être une idée concernant l'identité de celui qui a fait ça.

Je me retins de rire.

- Tant de monde a une dent contre Black ...

- Mais peu d'élèves seraient capables de maîtriser un Terror Antipathéia, répliqua le gros morse.

La remarque de Slughy était pertinente. A dire vrai, je n'en voyais pas beaucoup : Severus, Rodolphus et peut-être Bella ... Mais c'était tout. J'avais ma petite idée derrière la tête concernant celui qui avait fait ça, mais il avait vraiment dû s'énerver pour en arriver à une telle extrémité. Et si c'était le cas, c'était bien fait pour Black car il avait dû le chercher.

Je relevai la tête fièrement.

- De toute façon même si je le savais, je ne dirai rien ! Je ne trahis pas mes amis !

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus un sourire fugitif se dessiner sur les lèvres du père de Lucius. Albus Dumbledore fit un petit signe de la tête à Slughy qui s'adressa à moi.

- Miss Kered-Ann voudriez-vous attendre quelques instants à l'extérieur, que nous discutions ...

Je ne le laissai pas finir, je récupérai ma baguette, la fourrai avec rage dans ma poche et sortit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Je m'assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, dégoûtée et amère. Ce n'était pas moi, mais on statuait tout de même sur mon sort. Au fond de moi, je savais que si j'avais porté un autre nom, on m'aurait tranquillement laisser regagner ma salle commune. L'attitude de Dumbledore m'étonnait, il devait subir de sacrés pressions pour réagir ainsi ...

Je soupirai.

Les quelques instants de Slughy s'éternisaient. Par moments, j'entendais quelques éclats de voix.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Résignée je retournai dans le bureau. Dumbledore m'invita à m'asseoir, mais je restai délibérément debout.

- Je suppose que ça ne prendra pas quatre heures, marmonnai-je avec insolence.

Je croisai les bras en attendant le verdict.

A mon grand étonnement, ce fut Slughy qui prit la parole.

- Compte tenu des circonstances, Miss Kered-Ann, il a été décidé que vous seriez exclue de Poudlard pour une semaine, à compter de demain !

Je n'en revenais pas ! Une semaine d'exclusion pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait !

Le reste du blabla du morse me passa par-dessus la tête, je compris qu'il était question de lever la sanction si je donnai des noms ... Qu'ils aillent au diable.

Je descendis presque en courant les escaliers cachés derrière la statue. Cette dernière pivota pour me laisser sortir dans le couloir. Il était désert. Je m'avançai jusqu'à une fenêtre qui donnait dans une petite cour intérieure. Je restai debout, collée contre la vitre un bon moment, le temps de me calmer et d'empêcher mes larmes de couler. J'étais vraiment dégoûtée ...

- Miis Kered-Ann ?

Le ton assez doux de la voix me fit sursauter. Je me retournai. Le père de Lucius se tenait devant moi. Il me sourit. Je le regardai d'un air soupçonneux et méfiant. Que me voulait-il ?

- Cela vous dérangerait-il de faire quelques pas avec moi ? Disons de me raccompagner jusqu'à la grille du collège ...

Je lui répondis dans un grognement et le suivis avec défiance. Je restai silencieuse ... Après tout, c'était lui qui souhaitait me parler, et pas moi ...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, commença-t-il soudain.

De nouveau, je plantai mon regard hautain dans ses yeux.

- J'ai essayé de faire fléchir le Conseil, mais il semble que votre sort était déjà scellé depuis longtemps.

Je haussai les épaules et finis par parler.

- Je finis par avoir l'habitude. Dès qu'il y a un problème, ça me retombe dessus, marmonnai-je. Certains avis sont ... tenaces.

J'eus un petit rire amer.

- Vous m'en voyez navré.

Je ne répondis rien et levai simplement les yeux au ciel. Le silence se fit, mais ne dura pas longtemps.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

Je souris.

- Prendre le bon côté de la chose : ça me fait une semaine de vacances supplémentaires ... J'aurai donc largement de régler quelques affaires.

Abraxas se mit à rire puis il reprit son calme.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.

- Je sais, répondis-je avec fierté. On me le dit souvent.

J'avais relevé la tête et retrouvai ma superbe.

- Et j'en suis très fière, continuai-je.

Une nouvelle fois, le père de Lucius me sourit.

- Et vous avez bien raison, conclut-il. Votre père était un très grand sorcier ... irremplaçable.

Mon regard se fit de nouveau soupçonneux.

- Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous accompagner uniquement pour parler de mon père.

- Effectivement, vous êtes très perspicace, Miss Kered-Ann.

- Et j'espère que vous n'allez pas essayer de m'arracher un ou plusieurs noms ... souris-je. Car ce ne serait que peine perdue ...

- Loin de moi cette idée ! J'ai, moi aussi, quelques soupçons.

Il me darda de son regard gris acier et je ne sus que penser. Les mots alors sortirent spontanément, sans que je ne le retienne.

- Si c'est à Lucius que vous pensez, je suis certaine qu'il n'y est pour rien là dedans.

Abraxas Malefoy rit de nouveau.

- Je ne pensais pas à mon fils. Il n'est pas aussi stupide. Lancer pareil sort à Poudlard ...

- Si vous ne voulez pas de noms, que voulez-vous alors ?

J'étais vraiment curieuse.

- Vous proposez mon aide.

- Votre aide ?

Je souris. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer.

- Dans moins d'un mois, vous serez majeure, Miss Kered-Ann. Je sais qu'à partir de ce moment-là, le Ministère ne vous laissera plus tranquille.

- Merci de me le rappeler, grognai-je en faisant la grimace.

Je redevins sérieuse.

- J'ai déjà reçu de nombreux hiboux ... j'ai fait quelques rapides calculs, je devrais m'en sortir. Je vous remercie de votre proposition.

- Je ne parlais pas d'une aide financière, me rétorqua le sorcier.

Je le laissai s'expliquer et l'écoutai avec attention.

- Vous devez vous douter que l'argent n'est pas tout ... De ce que j'en sais, les gallions qu'ils récupèrent finissent dans les coffres du Ministère et c'est tout ... Dédommagements aux familles ... un beau mensonge ... Les temps deviennent durs pour le Ministère, vous vous en doutez ... Ils ont besoin de redorer leur blason. Ils vous auront à l'oeil et à la moindre occasion ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Je voyais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ... Je me tiens à carreaux, j'essaye de me faire oublier ... et le résultat ... le voilà !

Lentement, je sentais la colère m'envahir de nouveau.

- Je n'ai rien fait et je me retrouve expulsée une semaine ! Quoique je dise ou fasse, ils trouveront bien quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos.

De fureur, je serrai mes poings.

- C'est là que je peux vous aider, Miss Kered-Ann. Des « amis » et moi-même pouvons vous offrir protection.

- Les mêmes amis dont me parlait Rodolphus, je suppose, ironisai-je.

Il sourit.

- Je vois que Monsieur Lestrange a été plus rapide ...

Je stoppai net. Nous étions à présent au rez-de-chaussée, non loin de la Grande Salle dont les murmures nous parvenaient. Je dévisageai le père de Lucius.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? Lui demandai-je.

Il eut de nouveau le même sourire, presque bienveillant.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne me répondit pas de suite.

- Pourquoi ? Répétai-je. Pourquoi me proposez-vous votre aide ?

- Continuons notre route, Miss Kered-Ann. Je vous répondrai en chemin.

Il me proposa son bras et je le lui pris. Nous atteignîmes la Grande Porte. Dehors la neige sous un franc soleil étincelait. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux éblouis par son éclat. Nos pas crissaient dans le manteau épais.

Abraxas Malefoy répondit enfin à ma question.

- Nous attendons de grandes choses de vous, Miss Kered-Ann. Votre père plaçait de grands espoirs en vous. Il ne s'est pas trompé ... Vous accomplirez de grandes choses, Calypso. Nous en sommes certains ...

Je sursautai. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom. Je lâchai son bras et m'arrêtai. Je faillis lui demander qui était ce « nous », mais la réponse, je la connaissais déjà et ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu pour en parler. Je finis par lui décrocher un grand sourire.

- Alors, répondis-je. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

A son tour, Abraxas eut un grand sourire.

- Serait-ce un oui ?

Je ne dis mot.

- Nous n'en attendions pas moins de vous. Dit-il ravi. Et effectivement, je pense que nous nous reverrons très prochainement.

Il eut un petit temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre.

- D'ailleurs, je pense que très rapidement, un hibou vous apportera une invitation pour le Grand Repas de Noël que j'organise. Il est temps pour vous de faire votre entrée dans ... le monde.

Je faillis lâcher une exclamation de surprise et de joie. La fête donnée par les Malefoy pour Noël était un des plus grands événements mondains, mais seul un petit groupe issu des plus vieilles et honorables familles sorcières pouvait prétendre y être invité.

- Ce serait un immense plaisir pour moi et un très grand honneur, le remercia-je en inclinant ma tête.

Nous étions devant la grille du collège.

- C'est ici que nos routes se séparent, Miss Kered-Ann. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Ce fut un plaisir que de converser avec vous.

- Le plaisir fut partagé.

- Nous nous reverrons donc à Noël !

Il prit ma main et en gentleman y déposa un baiser. Puis il franchit la grille et transplana.

Je restai seule un long moment dans la neige et le froid, ne sachant que penser de tout cela. Toute cette conversation n'avait été qu'un test ... et ce test, je venais de le réussir puisque je me retrouvais conviée à une des plus grandes fêtes qui soit.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre XV : **_

Lorsque, gelée, je retrouvai ma salle commune, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Visiblement, mes amis m'attendaient. Bella se leva et m'interpella.

- Alors, Caly ?

Je ne répondis rien, les ignorai superbement et filai dans mon dortoir. Je n'avais qu'une heure pour préparer les affaires et la discussion avec le père de Lucius avait grignoté pas mal de mon temps.

Je posai avec violence un gros sac de cuir sur mon lit et fourrai rageusement dedans mes vêtements, quelques bouquins et des babioles qui me tombèrent dans la main. Cela me prit cinq minutes. Ma colère n'était toujours pas passée, loin de là. Je décidai toutefois de retourner dans la salle commune. Bella n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer ici et si je racontai ce qui m'était arrivé, je ne le ferai qu'une fois ...

J'ouvris la porte et effectivement, Bella me fit face.

- Caly !

Son regard se posa sur le gros sac que je traînais. De nouveau, je ne répondis rien. Je repartis pour la Salle Commune, Bella sur mes talons. Arrivée là, je laissai tomber mon sac à terre et me tins, fière, au milieu de la pièce verte et argent. Je toisai mes camarades. Mon regard resta un peu plus longtemps sur Severus qui refusa de le soutenir. Je ne tins plus. A grandes enjambées, je vins me planter devant lui.

- C'était toi ?

Je pris son silence et son air presque penaud pour un oui. La gifle partit toute seule. Je dois dire que mon geste me surprit, mais cela me fit du bien.

- Tu réfléchiras un peu plus la prochaine fois, lui murmurai-je.

Son silence m'exaspéra.

- C'est quoi ce sac ? Me demanda alors Bellatrix.

- Mes affaires, marmonnai-je.

- Tes affaires ? Répéta-t-elle.

J'eus un petit rire amer.

- J'ai droit à une semaine de vacances supplémentaires, ironisai-je.

- Par Salazar ! C'est quoi ce délire ? S'exclama Rodolphus.

- Black s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie ...

Je m'avançai jusque devant la cheminée et me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Magie noire ... résumai-je ... et on m'a mis ça sur le dos ...

Je fis court car je n'avais pas envie d'y repenser.

- C'est injuste, finit par lâcher Severus.

Je lui envoyai un regard meurtrier.

- Que veux-tu ... J'ai un nom célèbre ... Le plus drôle, c'est qu'ils s'en fichent de qui à lancer le sort. Que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, ils avaient déjà statué sur mon sort avant même que j'arrive ... J'ai eu droit au grand jeu ... Tout le Conseil d'Administration était là ...

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit soudain et laissa passer le gros morse. Son regard se posa sur moi.

- Vous ne voulez toujours rien dire ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis rien, me levai simplement et récupérai mon sac.

- Allons-y ! marmonnai-je. Que je rentre chez moi et que j'en finisse avec ça ...

Je lui décrochai un regard assassin et le suivit, sans dire au revoir à mes amis. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça.

Le chemin jusqu'à son bureau se fit en silence. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Il tenta une dernière fois d'obtenir des noms, mais en vain.

- Votre demeure a été exceptionnellement reliée à Poudlard. Le sort prendra bientôt fin ...

Il me tendit un petit pot de poudre de cheminette, j'en pris une poignée la lançais dans la cheminée et prononçait le nom de mon manoir.

Ce fut la robe pleine de suie que j'atterris dans la cheminée de la Grande Cuisine. Je lançai mon sac sur le carrelage d'un geste rageur et époussetai ma robe.

Mon elfe accourut aussitôt.

- Miss Kered-Ann, couina la petite créature. Pipo ne vous attendait pas si tôt.

Je lui jetai un regard rageur.

- J'ai gagné une semaine de vacances en plus ... marmonnai-je.

L'elfe ramassa mon sac et m'escorta jusqu'à mes appartements. Il s'empressa de tout ranger dans les armoires. Moi j'étais assise sur mon lit à regarder par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait.

Je me tournai vers Pipo.

- Un bain et un thé, lui ordonnai-je.

Il s'inclina bien bas avant de disparaître. Bientôt j'entendis l'eau couler. Je finis par me lever, traversai le petit boudoir attenant à ma chambre, ouvrit une porte et pénétrai enfin dans la salle de bain. La baignoire se remplissait rapidement. Sur son rebord, Pipo avait déjà déposé mon thé. Je laissai tomber à terre mes vêtements et me plongeai avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Je fermai un long moment les yeux pour essayer de ne plus penser. Mais ce fut difficile, trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête ... Je voulus prendre une gorgée de thé, mais le breuvage était trop chaud, je me brûlai la langue. De rage et de dépit, j'envoyai la tasse s'écraser contre le mur. Elle s'y fracassa en mille éclats de porcelaine. Le liquide laissa une tache dégoulinante sur les carreaux bleus du mur. Retrouver mon calme, ce ne serait pas pour maintenant. Lassée, je sortis de l'eau. Je fus sèche en un coup de baguette magique, je m'habillais tout aussi rapidement et sortis de ma chambre. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. J'errai donc sans but réel dans les couloirs du manoir. Mes pas me portèrent devant le bureau de mon père. Je faillis y entrer, mais pour le moment, je n'en avais pas la force. Je poursuivis donc ma route. Mes pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le tapis sombre et épais qui recouvrait le parquet plusieurs fois centenaire. Je ne jetai aucun coup d'oeil aux tableaux qui bruissaient doucement. Je les connaissais par coeur. Je descendis un escalier de marbre et parvint dans le jardin d'hiver. Les baies vitrées laissaient passer les timides rayons du soleil qui perçait difficilement entre les grises nuées chargées de neige. Pipo avait fait du bon travail : les plantes n'avaient jamais été si belles. Elles montaient à l'assaut de la verrière dans une exubérance de feuilles et de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Au milieu de la serre, un petit bassin abritait de nombreuses plantes aquatiques au milieu desquelles s'ébattaient des poissons multicolores. Je me dirigeai vers un confortable fauteuil en rotin et y pris place. Ma tranquillité et ma solitude furent de courte durée. Pipo fit son apparition, portant une pile énorme de lettres. Il s'inclina devant moi, son nez pointu toucha presque le sol.

- Pipo a apporté le courrier.

Je soupirai.

- Mets tout ça dans le bureau de mon père. J'y jetterai un coup d'oeil tout à l'heure, marmonnai-je morose.

Et voilà, alors que je commençai tout juste à oublier mes soucis, il fallait qu'ils reviennent avec ces lettres ... Car je savais que la plupart devait arborer le magnifique sceau du Ministère.

Je restai encore de longues minutes dans le jardin d'hiver. J'observai la valse des flocons qui avait repris dehors. La lande avait déjà un épais manteau qui s'épaississait à vue d'oeil.

Je finis par me lever. Autant en finir de suite. Je fis le chemin en sens inverse et retrouvai l'obscurité des couloirs.

De nouveau, je me tenais devant la porte du bureau de mon père. Je posai la main sur la poignée en forme de patte de corbeau. Lentement je l'abaissai et poussait la porte.

Tout le manoir avait beau m'appartenir désormais, je ne me sentais pas du tout propriétaire de cette pièce. Elle gardait encore l'empreinte de mon père. J'y entrai sur la pointe des pieds comme lorsque j'étais petite et que je venais en douce m'asseoir sur le grand tapis devant la cheminée pour observer mon père travailler. Sauf que maintenant, ma place était sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau. Bizarrement, lorsque je venais là, je n'allumais qu'une ou deux bougies. Je ne savais pourquoi je laissai ce lieu dans la pénombre. Les boiseries luisaient doucement à la lueur des flammes tremblotantes. Doucement et sans bruit je gagnai le fauteuil en cuir et y pris place. Le bureau me paraissait trop grand pour moi. Mon regard se posa soudain sur un petit cadre argenté. Je contemplai en silence la photo à l'intérieur : mon père et moi. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer, mais les larmes étaient à deux doigts de couler le long de mes joues. Je pris conscience comme jamais que j'étais seule. Vraiment toute seule ... Je serrai mes poings et avec une certaine douceur, je couchai le cadre contre le bureau.

- Désolée, marmonnai-je. Mais aujourd'hui c'est trop dur.

Un immense désespoir me saisit alors.

- Je ne pleurerai PAS !

Je tapai du poing sur le bureau, faisant trembler tout ce qui était dessus, le tas de lettres que Pipo avait disposé dessus s'effondra.

Je respirai un bon coup – plusieurs fois de suite – le temps que je retrouve mon calme. Lorsque ce fut fait, je ramassai les lettres et commençai à éplucher le courrier. Je fis plusieurs tas : un avec toutes les injonctions et autres courriers officiels du Ministère. Celui-là était le plus gros. Le second tas regroupait toutes les lettres personnelles, il était beaucoup plus petit. Je m'attaquai à celui-là en premier. Soudain le sourire me revint en ouvrant une lettre cachetée avec le sceau des Malefoy. Mon invitation pour le repas de Noël. Le père de Lucius avait vraiment fait vite ... Je la mis de côté et entrepris d'ouvrir les autres missives. Il y avait au final pas mal de publicités. Je parcourus rapidement la lettre du comptable de papa. Je décidai de lui fixer rendez-vous dans la semaine pour discuter un peu des fonds et des réclamations du Ministère. Autant mettre à profit mon expulsion ... Une enveloppe retint alors mon attention. Même si je ne l'avais que rarement vue, l'écriture m'était familière. Je soupirai. Je faillis la jeter directement au feu comme toutes celles que j'avais pu recevoir auparavant. Cependant, pour une fois je n'en fis rien. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et une feuille de papier à lettre moldu s'en échappa. Il n'y avait que quelques mots tracés dessus.

- Va te faire voir, marmonnai-je une fois la lecture terminée.

Rageusement, je froissai la lettre en boule et la balançai dans l'âtre vide. Jamais ici, je n'allumai de feu dans la cheminée. Mais je savais que Pipo ramasserait la boule froissée et la ferai brûler ailleurs.

Avec une certaine lassitude, je finis par m'attaquer au paquet de lettres du Ministère. J'en lus une, j'en lus deux, j'en lus trois ... Toujours la même chose, le même bla-bla horripilant. Je réprimai la grosse envie de le balancer au feu. Il me fallait les garder de côté pour Lewis, je savais que le comptable voudrait y jeter un coup d'oeil. J'en fis un joli tas propre et net puis ouvrit un tiroir du bureau. J'en sortis une longue plume noire, une petite bouteille d'encre de la même couleur et des feuilles de parchemin.

Je répondis d'abord à Abraxas Malefoy en le remerciant une nouvelle fois pour son invitation et en lui assurant de ma présence le jour de Noël. Puis je traçai quelques mots à l'attention de Lewis, lui demandant de passer n'importe quel jour au manoir. Je cachetai ces deux lettres du sceau de ma famille représentant un corbeau prenant son envol. Je n'hésitai qu'une seconde avant de me décider pour envoyer un petit mot à Bellatrix. Cela fut vite fait puisque je n'avais pas grand chose à raconter à mon amie. Je laissai les lettres à envoyer sur le bureau, Pipo s'en chargerait puis je sortis du bureau. Dans le couloir, je regardai par la fenêtre. La neige avait cessé de tomber et un franc soleil brillait enfin. Les fines branches des arbres ne bougeaient pas, il ne devait pas y avoir de vent. Prendre un peu l'air ne me ferait pas de mal.  
Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, récupérai une épaisse cape de fourrure et sortis faire quelques pas dans le parc. La neige crissait sous mes pas, j'aimai ce bruit si particulier. Mes pas me menèrent vers les écuries. J'en poussai la porte et pénétrai dans la douce pénombre. Quelques hennissement m'accueillirent et des têtes sortirent des box pour m'observer. Un à un je saluai mes chevaux. Je me dirigeai vers la stalle du fond. Là aucune tête ne sortit pour m'accueillir ... C'est qu'elle avait son petit caractère ! Je poussai la porte du box et foulai la paille. La jument daigna enfin poser les yeux sur moi. Sa robe gris cendré semblait luire tel l'éclat de la lune dans la semi-obscurité. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi avant de me renifler, je posai ma main sur sa tête fine et la caressai lentement. Elle hennit doucement.

- Bonjour Tanith, murmurai-je doucement à l'oreille de ma monture. Un petit tour dehors te tenterait ? Il a beaucoup neigé et je suis sûre que tu adorerais !

Comme pour approuver mes dires, la jument me poussa doucement de son museau. Je ris et la sellai avec rapidité. Bientôt, nous fûmes dehors. Le souffle qui s'échappait des naseaux de Tanith formait un petit nuage blanc. Je la laissai se dégourdir les pattes. Elle posait ses sabots au sol avec une délicatesse qui n'était qu'à elle. On aurait dit qu'elle marchait sur la pointe de ses sabots pour ne pas écraser des oeufs de dragons. Ma jument levait haut sa tête pour porter un regard fier sur le parc recouvert de neige. Nous avançâmes un bon moment au pas, puis je la sentis piaffer d'impatience, aussi je la laissai accélerer. Elle partit au galop, la neige volait sous ses sabots. Le vent me fouettait le visage, mais je n'en avais que cure. Peu à peu, alors que le paysage défilait autour de moi, j'arrivai à oublier les événements de ces derniers jours ...

Ma semaine de congés forcés passa à toute allure. Je rencontrai le comptable qui s'occupait des affaires de la famille. Nous passâmes une longue journée penchés sur les volumineux dossiers. J'avais eu peur qu'il me dise que le Ministère arriverait à me ruiner, mais Lewis fut plutôt rassurant et confiant.

Nous en avions enfin fini ! Mes yeux me piquaient à force d'être restée penchée sur la paperasse et les minuscules lettres. Et avoir ingurgité des litres de thé n'arrangeait rien les choses.

J'avais raccompagné Lewis. Arrivé sur le perron, il s'arrêta pour prendre congé.

- Au fait, Miss Kered-Ann, j'ai appris que vous alliez bientôt faire votre entrée dans le « monde », sourit-il.

Il me dévisagea énigmatique de derrière ses petites lunettes rondes.

- Les nouvelles vont vite ... concédai-je.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Votre père aurait été fier de vous.

Je ne répondis rien, hochant simplement la tête. Lewis s'éloigna dans la neige. Je restai un moment sur le perron, en songeant à ses paroles. Bizarrement, je sentais que cette phrase-là, j'allais beaucoup l'entendre à la fête des Malefoy ...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre XVI : **_

Le temps avait filé à toute allure. Nous étions déjà la veille de Noël. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, pourtant il était à peine huit du soir. J'errai sans but, comme une âme en peine dans le manoir. En fait, j'avais fui le Grand Salon où Pipo avait tenu à décorer un immense sapin dont la cime touchait le plafond. J'avais grogné que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, mais mon elfe était borné. Je l'avais laissé faire, si cela l'amusait ... Pipo avait aussi décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour le souper du réveillon. Là encore, je lui avais répondu de faire comme bon lui semblait même si réveillonner toute seule ne m'enchantait guère ... Pipo surgit soudain devant moi, au détour d'un couloir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Je faillis lâcher le verre de champagne des elfes que je tenais. J'avais tenté de le siroter dans le Grand Salon, mais la présence de l'immense sapin m'avait donné le cafard. Aussi étais-je partie ...

- Pipo est désolé. Il ne voulait pas faire sursauter Miss Kered-Ann ! Gémit-il.

Il entreprit de se cogner consciencieusement la tête contre le mur. Cela fit trembler le tableau juste au-dessus. Le sujet à l'intérieur, un illustre ancêtre à l'impressionnante moustache se mit à râler.

- Arrête Pipo ! Ordonnai-je.

Son manège me fatiguait. Il stoppa net.

- Que voulais-tu ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix plus douce.

- Pipo voulait annoncer que le dîner est prêt ! Déclara-t-il fièrement.

Je lui souris.

- Ca tombe bien ! J'ai faim, murmurai-je.

Mon elfe m'escorta à travers les couloirs. Nous allions tout à coup descendre le grand escalier d'honneur quand un grondement sourd, accompagné d'une étrange vibration retentit. Interdite, je m'arrêtai. Je regardai avec attention Pipo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pipo baissa la tête et serra avec force son oreille droite.

- Pipo l'ignore ... Pipo est désolé, Pipo ne peut pas répondre à Miss Kered–Ann !

Je regardai Pipo se tordre l'oreille.

- Arrête ! Lui ordonnai-je d'une voix douce.

Il stoppa net sa punition.

Le bruit semblait venir de l'aile est du manoir.

- Je vais aller voir ce que c'était, murmurai-je alors.

Pipo sur mes talons, je me dirigeai vers l'aile droite. Le problème était le nombre impressionnant de pièces à explorer. J'envoyai Pipo s'occuper des portes de gauche du couloir, moi, je pris celles de droite.

Rien ne semblait anormal à la lueur de mon lumos. A un moment, je me surpris même à penser que j'avais rêvé tout cela. Pourtant, Pipo avait entendu ce bruit sourd et ressentit cette vibration lui aussi ...

Mue par un étrange pressentiment, j'abandonnai soudain mes recherches et courut vers le bureau de mon père. J'escaladai quatre à quatre les marches qui conduisaient au second étage et m'engouffrai en courant dans le couloir obscur. Je faillis me prendre les pieds dans le tapis et me retrouver la tête par terre. Je rétablis mon équilibre en me rattrapant de justesse à une console. Le vase qui se trouvait dessus n'échappa pas à ma maladresse. Il tomba au sol et se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Zut, marmonnai-je.

Je pointai ma baguette dessus.

- Reparo.

Et voilà ! Je le ramassai et le reposai à sa place.

Je continuai enfin ma route. Arrivée devant le bureau, je poussai la porte. Tout était toujours aussi calme que d'habitude. Mon lumos éclairait faiblement les lieux. J'entrai et fis quelques pas sur l'épais tapis décoré de serpents et de dragons. Les fils d'or et d'argent entremêlés à la laine luisaient doucement. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Tout était normal. J'allais faire demi-tour quand quelque chose accrocha mon regard. Un éclat doré sur le mur ... A pas furtifs, je m'approchai. Dans ma poitrine, mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je me rendis alors compte que l'éclat doré provenait d'une poignée de porte. Une poignée encastrée dans le mur, en forme de dragon.

Une chose était sûre : je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant.

Je me dis alors que le champagne des elfes m'était montée à la tête, mais le contact glacé du métal contre ma paume de main me confirma le contraire. Je n'hésitai qu'une seconde avant de l'abaisser. Il y eut un petit cliquetis et la porte jusque là invisible s'ouvrit lentement sans un bruit. Un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce. Je frissonnai. Devant moi, je ne voyais qu'un rectangle noir.

J'avançai ma baguette et son lumos repoussa les ténèbres. Je posai le pied sur une volée de marches en pierre. L'endroit sentait le renfermé mais la curiosité aidant, je grimpai lentement les marches. Quinze marches plus tard – je les avais toutes comptées, j'arrivai devant une autre porte. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour ouvrir la porte que cette dernière pivota lentement. J'eus à peine le temps d'observer les gravures sur le bois sombre : des corbeaux survolant des visages humains torturés et un immense sablier dans lequel le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

La pièce dans laquelle j'entrai était assez petite. Les murs étaient en pierre, les étagères étaient taillées à même les blocs sombres. Pas de mobilier si on exceptait une petite table et une chaise. Je m'approchai et aperçus un petit paquet. Une enveloppe était posée contre. L'écriture fine et pleine de fioritures de mon père avait tracé dessus mon prénom. Mon coeur se mit à battre encore plus vite. Je réprimais l'envie d'ouvrir la lettre et le paquet. Je les pris simplement contre moi et continuai mon observation des lieux. Cela fut vite fait : il n'y avait rien d'autre. Je décidai de ressortir. Il faisait trop froid ici. Je redescendis les marches serrant très fort contre moi les deux trésors que j'avais découverts. Je pris place dans le fauteuil de cuir et posai face à moi le paquet et la lettre. Sans les lâcher du regard, je m'amusai à faire tourner le fauteuil. Mille pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et je ne savais quoi penser.

J'avais hâte d'ouvrir cette lettre mais en même temps je redoutais ce moment, car je savais que la carapace que j'avais réussi à me forger durant toutes ses années allait s'effriter.

Je soupirai et lentement ma main se tendit vers l'enveloppe. A ce moment, Pipo passa la tête par la porte et me détourna l'attention.

- Pipo n'a rien trouvé, me murmura-t-il.

- C'est bon, Pipo. Laisse tomber ! Tu peux partir ...

Il me regarda avec étonnement, n'osant me rappeler sans doute que le dîner était prêt. Il s'inclina en obéissant petit elfe qu'il était avant de quitter le bureau.

La solitude m'entoura de nouveau. Un étrange frisson me donna la chair de poule. Ma main tremblait lorsqu'elle saisit l'enveloppe. Je décachetai le sceau de cire et sortit une fine feuille de parchemin pliée en deux. Je la dépliai et posai mes yeux sur la missive. Au fur et à mesure que je dévorai les mots, je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

« _Ma chérie,_

_Tu as su te montrer fier de moi et marcher dans mes pas si tu lis ces mots. Je n'en ai pas douté un seul instant._

_Les circonstances font que, malheureusement, je ne peux t'offrir en mains propres ce présent. Je suis certain qu'il te plaira._

_Tu as franchi une première étape, ce soir, en découvrant cette pièce secrète, mais ce n'est que le commencement. D'autres secrets te seront révélés si tu t'en montres digne ... Mais nul doute que tu sauras surmonter ces épreuves et t'approprier tout l'héritage qui t'est destiné ... »_

A partir de là, je finis la lecture de cette lettre dans une sorte de brume, tant les larmes me brouillaient la vue. Je ne savais ce qui de l'écriture familière ou des mots me touchaient le plus et me mettait dans cet état.

Je passai une main sur mes yeux pour en chasser les larmes, mais c'était peine perdue car elles revenaient sans cesse. Malgré mon envie de continuer à lire la lettre, je pris quelques minutes pour me calmer. J'abandonnai le fauteuil de cuir et me dirigeai à pas lents vers la fenêtre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'en tirai les lourdes tentures qui obscurcissaient la vue. Dehors, la neige tombait toujours à gros flocons, la lune pleine et ronde rendait l'épais manteau argenté. J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre glacée. Mon souffle forma un petit nuage de buée, et comme autrefois, je traçai dedans quelques petits dessins. Ce simple geste atténua ma peine et empêcha mes larmes de continuer à rouler sur mes joues. Je respirai un grand coup. Les tremblements qui avaient agité mes mains cessèrent. Je retournai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil et pus ainsi continuer à lire la lettre de mon père. Heureusement qu'un sort de protection avait été jeté dessus car sans cela, je crois que je n'aurai pu terminer la lecture tant mes larmes étaient tombées sur le parchemin jauni.

« _Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'ouvrir le petit paquet. »_

Je m'exécutai, interrompant une nouvelle fois ma lecture. Caché sous le fin papier de soie, un petit écrin attendait d'être ouvert. Il y eut un petit déclic quand je fis jouer le crochet. Je soulevai le couvercle. A l'intérieur était posé sur un petit coussin de velours noir un magnifique bijou. Aussitôt, je sus que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, mais pour le moment impossible de me rappeler où. Avec une certaine précaution, je sortis le bijou de sa boîte. La chaîne en or blanc représentait un serpent, la tête masquait le fermoir. Le pendentif luisait doucement à la lueur de la bougie. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille pierre, d'ailleurs était-ce vraiment une pierre ? Le coeur semblait rempli d'un liquide nacré ... Bizarrement, pour le moment, je n'osais pas le passer autour de mon cou.

Je repris la lecture de ma lettre.

« _Il se peut que ce présent te paraisse familier, on y fait parfois allusion dans certains vieux grimoires. Il s'agit de la larme du dragon. _»

En lisant cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Je me levai une nouvelle fois, en courant cette fois, et alla droit à la bibliothèque. Je savais où chercher exactement. Je revins rapidement avec un énorme grimoire presque aussi grand et lourd que moi. Je le déposai sur le bureau, murmurai l'incantation pour pouvoir le consulter et pus commencer ma recherche. Je tombai rapidement sur la page que je cherchai. Un croquis montrait la fameuse larme du dragon. C'était bien le bijou que j'avais sous les yeux. Je ne pus retenir un sourire de fierté. J'abandonnai les explications du grimoire pour me replonger dans la lettre.

« _Tu dois te douter de la valeur de ce bijou et savoir qu'il n'est pas donné à n'importe qui de prétendre pouvoir le posséder, mais je sais que toi, tu as le droit de le passer autour de ton cou. Je te laisse seule juge pour savoir si tu peux le porter à la vue de tous ou pas. _

_Je sais que tu t'es montrée digne des espérances que j'avais placées en toi et que tu continueras sur cette voie. _

_Je t'aime. »_

Je restai un long moment immobile, sans bouger, sans penser. Les yeux dans le vague posés sur les derniers mots de cette lettre. Soudain, tout se brouilla et je me rendis compte que mes larmes coulaient avec force. Ce fut comme si toute la peine que j'avais contenue toutes ses années se décidait enfin à sortir. Je pris conscience comme jamais que j'étais seule ... Toute seule ... Toute seule à pleurer en cette nuit de Noël. Les autres années, j'avais réussi à ne pas la passer ici, j'avais été invitée à droite à gauche, mais ce soir, il n'y avait que moi, mon chagrin et quelques mots tracés à la plume sur un vieux parchemin. La solitude me saisit de plein fouet, faisant couler encore plus mes larmes.

Ces larmes, je les avais gardées en moi si longtemps, les empêchant de sortir à l'enterrement.

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là et j'étais seule debout face à la terreuse gueule béante. Quelques silhouettes indistinctes se tenaient plus loin, encore plus loin, il y avait un groupe d'Aurors qui surveillait la cérémonie. Je m'étais interdit de pleurer. De toute façon sur quoi pleurer ? Le cercueil était vide ... Le Ministère avait refusé de me rendre le corps de mon père. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois pour l'identifier formellement et c'était tout. Ce qu'ils en avaient fait, je l'ignorais et préférais ne pas savoir. C'était Bella qui avait fini par venir prendre par le bras pour me raccompagner au manoir. Nous n'avions rien dit durant tout le trajet dans l'énorme limousine de ses parents. Là encore, je n'avais pas pleuré, pas plus à mon arrivée chez moi. Il n'y avait pas eu grand monde à l'enterrement et encore moins chez moi. Le Ministère avait mis la pression et certains sorciers ne se sentaient pas assez forts pour oser mettre un pied dans la demeure d'un criminel ... Je chassai ces malheureux moments de ma mémoire.

Je pris le bijou et fis quelques pas presque titubants dans le bureau. Une nouvelle fois, je m'avançai jusque la fenêtre. Je tendis le bijou devant moi de telle sorte que le pendentif soit juste à la hauteur de mes yeux. Les rayons de Séléné le frappèrent et lui donnèrent un nouvel éclat étrange nacré. Une chose était sûre, à partir du moment où je le porterai à la vue de tous, mon secret n'en serait plus un. Personne d'autre à part mon père n'était au courant ... Il avait fait en sorte que personne ne le sache. Trop de convoitises auraient pu en découler et de toute façon, même aujourd'hui je n'étais pas prête ... Je poussai un long soupir et glissai le bijou dans ma poche. Pour le moment, il serait bien là. J'avais toujours le regard plongé dans la blafarde lueur lunaire. Quelques timides étoiles lui tenaient compagnie, même l'astre nocturne n'était jamais seul, contrairement à moi ... Je sentis de nouveau les larmes tenter de percer mes barrières ... leur saveur salé coula le long de mes joues pour finir au coin de mes lèvres. Je sursautai soudain lorsque le silence fut brisé par la pendule du couloir qui sonna douze coups. Il était si tard ? Je poussai un nouveau soupir et retournai m'asseoir derrière l'imposant bureau. Je pris une décision que j'espérai ne pas regretter. Je sortis une feuille et une enveloppe et griffonnai quelques rapides mots d'excuse à l'attention d'Abraxas Malefoy. Je ne me sentais plus assez forte pour affronter demain tant de regards. Avec un petit pincement au coeur, je cachetai la lettre. Je quittai le bureau et me rendit à la volière. Heureusement, notre hibou n'était pas parti en chasse. Il parut tout de même mécontent de me voir lui confier une lettre si tard dans la nuit. Mes caresses n'y firent rien, il hulula son mécontentement et claqua son bec tout près de mes doigts. Cependant il accepta sa mission et s'envola dans la nuit glacée.

Je retournai dans le bureau, refermai les tentures pour rester dans l'obscurité. Je ne voulais plus sentir sur moi le regard réprobateur de la nuit. Je voulais rester seule avec mon chagrin et ma solitude. Je repris place dans le grand fauteuil, non sans avoir posé devant moi un verre et une bouteille de Firewhisiky que j'avais été chiper dans la cuisine. Je dévissai le bouchon et me servis un bon verre. Mais je n'en bus qu'une seule gorgée, ce qui suffit à me brûler consciencieusement la gorge. Je toussotai un peu et reposai le verre. Ce faisant ma manche raccrocha la bouteille que j'avais oubliée de fermer. Elle se renversa et déversa son contenu ambré sur le bureau. Je me mis à jurer de plus belle, sentant l'énervement me gagner. Un coup de baguette magique répara les dégâts que je venais de commettre. Une nouvelle vague de désespoir me saisit, je posai mes bras sur le bureau, posai ma tête dessus et je pleurai à chaudes larmes comme jamais. Le sommeil vint me gagner dans cette position car ensuite ce fut le néant de Morphée.

Je somnolais encore et les bruits qui m'entouraient me parvenaient comme de très loin. Je sentais un magnifique mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez, aussi ne bougeai-je pas, n'ouvris-je pas mes paupières.

Il y eut un nouveau bruit que j'eus du mal à identifier puis une vive lumière envahit le bureau, réussissant à franchir la barrière de mes yeux clos. Je poussai un grognement digne d'un troll des cavernes dans lequel seuls quelques mots furent identifiables.

- Pipo ... Rideaux ... Dormir !

Je bougeai ma tête afin de retrouver quelques ténèbres mais ce fut peine perdue. Soudain une voix résonna dans le bureau.

- Pipo ? Ton elfe, sans doute ?

Je sursautai et me relevai d'un bond. Cette voix, je la connaissais que trop bien et une chose était sûre, elle n'avait rien à faire dans le bureau de mon père, ni même dans mon manoir.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir enfin quelque chose. Le sorcier qui se tenait devant moi me dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il posa son regard sur la bouteille presque vide de firewhisky.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien amusée hier soir ! Constata-t-il.

Je me décidai enfin à répliquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ? Crachai-je avec violence.

Puis me trouvant idiote, je m'empressai de me justifier.

- J'ai renversé cette fichue bouteille, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Lève-toi ! M'ordonna-t-il tout à coup.

Je m'exécutai et vins me planter en colère face à lui. Le mal de tête n'avait même pas eu le temps de naître.

- Pour qui te prends-tu Malefoy, pour débarquer comme ça chez moi et me donner des ordres ! Que veux-tu ?

Son visage se radoucit quelque peu, pas le mien. Il s'expliqua enfin.

- Je me faisais du souci pour toi, finit-il par avouer. Ton hibou a apporté une bien étrange lettre, tu déclines l'invitation de mon père, comme ça ?

- Ce courrier ne t'était pas destiné !

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, que fais-tu ici ?

Il eut un grand sourire.

- Je suis venu t'empêcher de faire une grave bêtise, sur un simple coup de tête ! Pas question que tu rates la fête de Noël ...

- Je suis pas en état ... marmonnai-je.

- Je croyais que le firewhisky s'était renversé ? Demanda-t-il avec innocence.

- Il s'est renversé ! C'est pas ça ...

Quoi alors ?

- Laisse tomber !

Le regard que je lui envoyai était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il abandonne au moins ses questions.

- Allez, Kered-Ann ! Viens à cette fête !

Je le dévisageai pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il cachait.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire que je vienne ou pas ?

- Tu es ma cavalière ...

- Génial, pensai-je en moi-même. Abraxas aurait pu m'en toucher un mot !

Je fis une moue que Lucius décida d'ignorer.

- Et alors ? Finis-je par répliquer. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre là-bas.

Cette fois, ce fut le blondinet qui fit la moue.

- Quoi ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Si tu ne viens pas, je vais devoir passer cette journée tout seul dans mes appartements. C'est ma mère qui a suggéré à mon père que j'en fasse partie cette année, pour que tu ne sois pas toute seule ...

Je le regardai avec étonnement : Lucius n'était même pas convié à une fête dans sa propre demeure. Pour le coup, cela aiguisa ma curiosité ... Que pouvait-il s'y passer et s'y dire pour que même lui ne puisse y assister. Je faillis avoir un peu de pitié pour Malefoy, obligé de passer le jour de Noël tout seul dans sa chambre, mais au final, non ... C'était Malefoy, pas de pitié pour lui ! Cela dit, ce fut ma curiosité qui me fit changer d'avis. Mais je prévins Lucius.

- D'accord, je viens, mais je ne le fais pas pour toi !

Il eut un grand sourire qui aurait presque pu me faire fondre si j'avais été dans d'autres dispositions. Puis il me prit par le bras et me fit quitter le bureau de mon père.

- Avant tout, tu dois porter une tenue plus convenable.

Je ne pus qu'approuver. Ma robe d'intérieur était, certes, très chic mais totalement inadaptée pour une fête.

- Et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche pour m'éclaircir les idées, marmonnai-je.

Je conduisis Lucius à travers le dédale des couloirs et des escaliers jusqu'à mes appartements. J'ouvris une porte qui donnait sur la petite bibliothèque attenante à ma chambre. Pas question que Malefoy mette les pieds ailleurs que dans cet endroit neutre.

- Attends-moi ici ! Lui ordonnai-je d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Puis j'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur ma chambre, m'engouffrai à l'intérieur, traversai toute la pièce pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Le flot d'eau brûlante de la douche m'éclaircit aussitôt les idées et me fit du bien. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais vraiment été stupide d'envoyer ce mot la nuit dernière. Pour une fois, j'étais bien contente que Lucius se mêle de mes affaires. Je ressortis rapidement de la salle de bain, une longue et douce serviette enroulée autour de moi. J'avais déjà séché mes cheveux par un sort rapide. J'ouvris alors une armoire et restai un long moment devant l'amoncellement de tenues qui y étaient pendues. J'en sortis trois que je posais sur mon lit. J'étais plantée devant à réfléchir à laquelle mettre lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter.

- Ainsi c'est ton antre, Kered-Ann ?

Furieuse, je me retournai pour trouver Lucius qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre. Comme s'il était chez lui, il se mit à l'inspecter, faisant le tour de la pièce, ouvrant parfois la porte d'une armoire, soulevant le couvercle d'un coffre. Les mains sur les hanches, je le fusillais du regard.

- Non mais ça va ! Ne te gêne pas ! Fais comme chez toi ! Et puis qui t'a invité à entrer dans ma chambre ?

Mort de rire, il ne me répondit pas. Il me regardait en souriant, tentant de m'amadouer par un sourire charmeur. Je le rembarrai aussitôt.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, tes sourires ne marchent pas avec moi ...

Nullement désarmé, il vint se placer juste derrière moi, il était si proche que je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura quelques mots.

- La mauve pâle ... Tu seras magnifique dedans.

- Je ne te savais pas exprès en mode féminine, c'est bon à savoir, le raillai-je.

Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas tort. Je me retournai, tout en le forçant à reculer.

- Ouais, bah si tu veux que je porte cette robe, dehors !

De la main je lui montrai la porte.

- C'est bon, Kered-Ann, ne monte pas sur tes grands Sombrals ... Et puis dans le bureau de Slughy ... tu n'étais pas plus habillée ...

Sans ménagement, je le poussai hors de ma chambre. J'étais hors de moi, en plus il avait osé rappeller cet événement que je préférai oublier. Je faillis l'envoyer au diable et revenir sur ma décision d'aller à la fête de son père ... Mais je n'en fis rien ... Cet imbécile n'allait pas gâcher ma journée.

Je pris ma robe et retournai m'enfermer dans la salle de bains, car j'étais certaine qu'il allait redébarquer dans ma chambre au bout de quelques secondes. Effectivement, lorsque vêtue de cette magnifique robe, je ressortis de la salle de bains, Lucius était allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Je lui jetai un regard noir, avant de l'ignorer totalement. J'allai à ma coiffeuse, m'assis sur le petit tabouret pour finir de me préparer. J'ouvris mon coffre à bijoux avant de le refermer aussi sec. Je me levai et récupérai prestement dans la poche de mon ancienne tenue le bijou que mon père m'avait offert. Ainsi, les autres invités d'Abraxas sauraient à qui ils avaient à faire. Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, je passai la larme du dragon autour de mon cou.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Puis satisfaite, je me tournai vers Malefoy.

- - Je suis prête, lui annonçai-je. Allons-y !


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir ^^_

_Me revoilà, après un longgggggggggg temps d'absence. Désolée, mais entre le boulot, le bébé, la maison, je n'avais pas forcément le temps de me remettre à écrire. Pourtant tout était là, dans ma petite tête !_

_Un chapitre assez court, avec quelques omissions ^^ Bah oui, je ne vais pas tout dire maintenant ! Un peu de suspens, ça ne fait pas de mal. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,_

_N'oubliez pas la p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre XVII : **_

Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que les discussions battaient leur plein. J'avais été saluer quelques têtes connues parmi lesquelles les parents de Rodolphus. Madame Lestrange, d'ailleurs, me gronda gentiment lorsqu'elle apprit que j'avais passé mon réveillon toute seule. Je discutais quelques minutes avec eux, Lucius toujours collé à mes talons, sans rien dire. Je n'en pouvais plus de le sentir tout près de moi ... pire qu'un petit chien. Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse et ce rapidement ! D'autant plus que je venais d'apercevoir une silhouette ô combien familière qui m'avait beaucoup manquée. Pas question d'avoir Lucius dans mes pieds. Je me tournais vers le sorcier et lui offrit mon plus sourire enjôleur.

- Et si tu allais nous chercher quelque chose à boire ? Lui demandai-je d'un air angélique.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt exécuté. Lucius m'avait à peine tourné le dos que j'en profitais pour m'éclipser. Le seul problème fut que j'avais perdu de vue la personne que je recherchais ... C'était bien ma veine ... dépitée je me dirigeais vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Un sort très astucieux permettait d'en profiter sans sentir la morsure du froid hivernal. Je m'appuyais contre la rambarde et laissais mon regard vagabonder et se perdre dans l'immense parc de la propriété.

Une voix soudain m'interpella et me tira de ma rêverie. Un grand sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Pourtant je ne bougeais pas, je restais à observer le parc enneigé.

- Les hiboux font-ils grève ? Répondis-je alors avec un ton que j'espérais fâché.

- Si tu veux recevoir des nouvelles, il suffit de prévenir quand on se fait virer de Poudlard, cela évite aux hiboux de ne pas trouver les destinataires des lettres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la moue. Il avait touché juste.

- Un point pour toi ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

- C'est toujours la guerre à ce que je vois !

- Jamais de trêve entre nous, répliquai-je.

Je finis par me retourner, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En d'autres lieux, je me serai jetée dans les bras de cet immense sorcier, mais là, je me contentais d'un bref salut.

- Richard ! Souris-je. Cela faisait bien longtemps !

Oui, il y avait un peu de reproche dans le ton de ma voix. Cela faisait depuis cet été que je ne l'avais vu. Un grand sourire illumina alors son visage ce qui en fit qu'agrandir le mien.

- Allez, Caly, ne te fais pas prier !

J'éclatais de rire et finis par lui sauter au cou et plantais de gros baisers sur ses joues. Il éclata de rire en même temps que moi. J'étais heureuse de le revoir.

- Tu m'as manqué, avouai-je à mi voix, toujours dans ses bras.

Puis lentement je me décollai de lui avant de jeter un regard suspicieux sur les alentours.

- Glu perpétuelle n'est pas là ? Demandai-je d'un ton sec et grognon.

Richard leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Elle est partie nous chercher à boire, me répondit-il.

Ce fut à mon tour de laisser échapper un soupir.

- Le répit est donc de courte durée alors ... marmonnai-je.

Le sorcier secoua la tête et si ses longs cheveux noirs n'avaient pas été retenus par un catogan, ils auraient volé de toute part.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup !

- C'est un doux euphémisme ... et c'est réciproque !

Mais c'était l'entière vérité. Je ne pouvais supporter la fiancée de Richard, mon Richard. Déjà je lui en voulais parce qu'elle me l'avait volé. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, je le voyais beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant et pour moi c'était quelque chose de difficile à digérer. Ensuite, bon, j'avoue je ne suis pas très objective pour cet argument là, Glu perpétuelle n'était qu'une espèce de pimbêche blonde avec une intelligence digne d'un doxy. Ses manières m'exaspéraient, tout comme sa voix haut perchée. Elle était constamment collée à mon Richard – d'où ce surnom dont je l'avais affublée.

De toute façon, notre première rencontre n'avait pas pu plus mal commencé. Glu Perpétuelle m'avait traitée de sale petite gosse pourrie gâtée pensant que je n'étais pas là ... Sauf que j'étais là et que j'avais tout entendu. Bien entendu maintes et maintes fois, Richard avait essayé d'arranger les choses mais en vain. Certes quand on nous voyait, Glu perpétuelle et moi, tout le monde pensait que nos relations étaient des plus cordiales ... Tu parles, il fallait que je me retienne pour ne pas lui balancer un sort en pleine figure ...

Je sortis de mes pensées et fis un grand sourire à Richard.

- Bon, évitons le sujet qui fâche ! Que deviens-tu ? Tu te tournes toujours les pouces au Ministère ?

Il éclata de rire avant de me répondre par l'affirmatif en hochant de la tête. Son regard redevint alors sérieux et il me dévisagea avec attention. Je surpris le coup d'oeil qu'il jeta à mon collier. D'ailleurs, je pensais qu'il allait aborder ce sujet immédiatement mais non ...

- Et toi ? Alors ? Tu as encore fait des tiennes à Poudlard ?

Il y avait presque du reproche dans sa voix. Mine de rien, cela me fit mal au coeur : s'il y avait une chose que je détestais c'était décevoir mon Richard. Je secouai doucement la tête avant de répondre.

- Pour une fois, je n'y étais pour rien, marmonnai-je. Mais que veux-tu, je suis un bouc-émissaire parfait ...

J'allais tout expliquer en long et en travers à Richard quand une voix désagréable nous interrompit.

- Caly ! Je t'ai cherchée partout !

Et zut, Lucius m'avait retrouvée. Je levai les yeux au ciel exaspérée et je vis que Richard n'était pas loin d'éclater de rire. Tandis que Malefoy s'approchait avec nos verres, Richard se pencha vers moi et me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu sors avec cet abruti !

Je fusillai Richard du regard. Comment pouvait-il penser cela une seule minute ! Je lui balançai un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de reprendre un air impassible.

Lucius avait repris sa place à mes côtés. Il me tendit mon verre tout en jetant un regard noir à mon ami. Ils se saluèrent froidement en se serrant furtivement la main.

- Malefoy.

- Nott.

Les deux sorciers se détestaient cordialement. Cela datait de plusieurs années maintenant. Quand Richard était encore à Poudlard et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait alors envoyé paître Lucius qui voulait absolument changer de poste. Richard lui avait dit de choisir ou il gardait son poste actuel de poursuiveur ou il quittait l'équipe ! Cela n'avait pas plu à Lucius, habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse ses quatre volontés.

Je retins un petit sourire amusé. A les voir comme ça, on aurait dit deux jeunes dragons se toisant pour voir qui était le plus fort.

Mais mon sourire se fâna rapidement. Au loin j'aperçus Glu Perpétuelle qui revenait. Elle aussi était chargée de deux verres. Plus elle s'avançait vers nous, plus je sentais son regard noir se poser sur moi. Trop vite, bien trop vite à mon goût, elle nous rejoignit. Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire angélique hypocrite tandis qu'elle donnait son verre à Richard et se collait contre lui. Comment faisait-il pour la supporter ? Je savais que le sorcier me surveillait du coin de l'oeil et si je répondis poliment au salut de Glu Perpétuelle ce fut uniquement pour Richard. Si ça avait un autre que lui, il a bien longtemps que je lui aurai balancé mon verre de champagne à la figure.

- Calypso ma chérie ! Je suis surprise de te voir là ! Me lança-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée.

Je réprimai ma grimace et fis de mon mieux pour lui adresser une réponse polie. Depuis quand j'étais sa Calypso chérie ...

- Appolonia, répondis-je. Comment vas-tu ?

J'ignorai totalement sa remarque sur ma présence ici et ma question était purement formelle, qu'elle aille bien ou mal je m'en fichai comme de mon premier balai. La fiancée de Richard se tourna alors vers lui et elle lui sourit.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Calypso était invitée.

- C'est qu'il n'en savait rien, marmonnai-je avant que Richard n'ouvre la bouche.

J'espère que la froideur de ma réponse allait la faire taire, mais non, Glu Perpétuelle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant. Elle me détailla des pieds à la tête avant de poursuivre avec un sourire collé sur son visage.

- En tout cas, ma chérie, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

Elle parut enfin remarquer Lucius. Elle posa un regard presque étonné sur lui et de nouveau m'interrogea.

- Mais dis donc, tu ne m'as présenté ton petit copain.

Double grimace de ma part. De un qu'elle ôte tout de suite de son cerveau de Doxy l'association Lucius, petit copain ! De deux, quand on est poli en général on s'enquiert d'abord des gens avant de faire une remarque sur la toilette de son interlocutrice.

J'allais répondre quand le rire de Richard m'en empêcha. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Appolonia ne comprenant rien leva la tête vers lui à la recherche d'explications.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, laissa-t-elle échapper d'une toute petite voix.

Pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec elle. Il n'y avait rien de drôle là dedans. A force de s'entendre qualifier par tout le monde de petit copain, Lucius allait vraiment le croire ... Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir en temps normal alors là ...

Je sursautai soudain. Je rêvai ou quoi ? Malefoy ne venait-il pas de me prendre par la taille ? Je me dégageai aussitôt. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler le rire de Richard. D'ailleurs, lorsque Lucius prit la parole pour se présenter, il passa presque inaperçu.

- Y a rien de marrant, lui dis-je à mon tour.

Appolonia reprit encore la parole. Elle ne pouvait pas se taire deux minutes, elle ...

- Richard ... minauda-t-elle. Tu m'expliques ?

Je croisai les bras et plantai mon regard sur Richard, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait dire à Glu Perpétuelle.

- Et bien pour faire court, même si Lucius était le dernier sorcier sur terre, Caly n'en voudrait pas ...

Je sentis le regard de mon Richard se poser sur moi, histoire de voir s'il n'avait pas dit de bêtises. Je lui adressai un petit sourire tout en approuvant de la tête.

- Voilà un bon résumé, court, clair, précis ! Souris-je doucement.

Apollonia me surprit alors en faisant un petit geste de la main qui semblait signifier que cela n'était pas grave. Je l'observais avec étonnement, maudissant ma curiosité car Glu Perpétuelle surprit le regard intrigué que j'eus quelques secondes. Elle éclata de rire et se colla un peu plus contre mon Richard. Lui balancer mon verre à la figure me démangeait de plus en plus. J'avalai une gorgée de champagne en espérant que cela me calmerait quelque peu. Mais rien n'y faisait, rien que de voir le visage de Glu Perpétuelle fendue par ce sourire hypocrite qu'elle me réservait, ma colère ne faisait que gronder un peu plus fort. Et puis ces petits airs qu'elle se donnait tout en tentant de ménager je ne savais quel suspens ...

- Je crois que très bientôt ce genre de questions ne se posera plus pour toi et tes amis, me lança-t-elle alors en riant doucement.

- Hum, fis-je. Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ...

Mes paroles devaient ressembler à un grognement de troll, mais là, j'en avais plus qu'assez de faire des efforts pour Glu Perpétuelle. Au moins, cela ne dérangeait pas plus Richard que cela, je le surpris m'adresser un petit sourire.

- Ma chérie, poursuivit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Tu vas avoir dix sept ans l'an prochain ... Il est temps pour toi qu'on te trouve un fiancé.

Et voilà encore une question que j'avais volontairement mis dans un coin de ma tête mais que Glu Perpétuelle prenait un malin plaisir à m'en faire rappeler. Je fis une moue bizarre, mi grimace mi sourire à son égard.

- Tant qu'on ne me case pas avec un abruti de première ... marmonnai-je pour toute réponse.

Par abruti de première, je pensais plus précisément à Lucius qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, heureusement pour lui. Richard saisit l'allusion sans problème. Il me rassura d'un sourire et de quelques paroles.

- Je ne crois pas que mon père te fasse cela !

Ce n'était pas le choix que ferait mon parrain qui m'inquiétait mais plutôt le choix qu'essayerait d'imposer ma marraine. J'avais peur que la mère de Lucius ne trouve que je sois un bon parti pour son fils ...

Ignorant et Lucius et Glu Perpétuelle, je m'adressai à Richard.

- Et tu as des infos ? Demandai-je avec un air angélique.

Il ne me répondit rien mais hocha de la tête. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Tu as des infos et tu ne me dis rien ? Tentai-je de prendre un ton fâché.

Je me tournai vers Lucius, je mis mon verre entre ses mains et attrapai Richard par le bras, l'entraînant bien plus loin sous le regard médusé de Glu Perpétuelle.

- Fais donc connaissance avec Lucius, lui lançai-je sur le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé peu de temps auparavant avec moi.

Richard et moi étions de nouveau tous les deux. Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre la parole qu'il me coupa.

- Ma Caly, je voulais te le dire, mais je n'en ai même pas eu le temps ... Tu n'es pas vraiment fâché, hein ?

Il me fit son petit regard implorant qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi seule.

- Même si je veux être fâchée contre toi, je n'y arrive pas ...

C'était l'entière vérité. Ma colère contre lui ne durait jamais très longtemps. Il suffisait que je croise son regard ou qu'il esquisse un sourire pour qu'elle disparaisse aussitôt. Il le savait bien, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en jouait.

- Alors ?

Pour un peu j'en aurai trépigné d'impatience. D'un autre côté, je ne savais pas si c'était une si bonne idée que cela ... Ma curiosité était mêlée d'angoisse et d'interrogations. Et si c'était quelqu'un que je n'appréciai pas ? Et si c'était un sorcier bien plus vieux que moi ? Et si ... et si ... et si ...

J'eus droit à un nouveau sourire de Richard qui se voulait rassurant. Je ne savais quoi en penser ... Dire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre que soi qui fixait les règles pour le restant de sa vie ...C 'était déstabilisant et quelque part peu rassurant.

Richard alors se pencha vers moi et murmura un prénom à mon oreille. Puis il se redressa et observa ma réaction. J'eus un petit sourire. C'était un sorcier auquel je n'aurai pas pensé au premier abord mais le choix me convenait très bien.

- Alors ?

Cette fois c'était Richard qui semblait impatient de ma réaction.

- C'est un bon choix, finis-je par admettre.

Il éclata de rire.

- Un bon choix ? Tu croyais quoi ? Que papa avait mauvais goût ?

J'éclatai de rire avec lui.

- J'ai confiance en ton père ... mais pas dans les goûts de ma marraine, c'est tout ... Et je sais qu'elle peut parfois se montrer très convaincante ...

Le rire de Richard s'éleva de nouveau.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurai tout fait pour t'éviter Lucius ...

Je ris avec lui. Soudain son rire s'éteignit. Son regard s'était de nouveau posé sur mon collier. A mon tour, j'observai le bijou que j'avais passé autour de mon cou. Je soupirai puis relevai la tête pour dévisager Richard.

- C'était une mauvaise idée de porter cela ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, pas vraiment ... Mais je sais que beaucoup de personne se demandait où il était passé ... C'est étrange de le voir à ton cou, ma Caly ...

Je tournai soudain le dos à Richard et m'appuyai sur la rambarde, plongeant mon regard sur le parc enneigé.

- Je l'ai trouvé hier ... Un cadeau de papa, murmurai-je. Il ... il ... m'avait laissé une lettre. Pour lui .. J' ... j'étais digne de le porter ... Pourtant ... mon initiation ... Elle ... elle n'est même pas terminée. Il n'en a pas eu le temps ...

Je n'aimais pas parler de tout cela ... même avec Richard. Ma voix était pleine d'hésitation et de mauvais souvenirs. Je sentis alors les bras de Richard m'enlacer. Je laissai aller ma tête contre son torse.

- Tu as eu raison de le porter, ma Caly !

J'esquissai un petit sourire teinté de tristesse que Richard ne pouvait voir. J'allai me retourner lorsqu'il poursuivit.

- Et puis ne t'en fais pas ... pour ton initiation ...

Il n'en dit pas plus et il n'avait pas besoin de laisser échapper plus de mots. J'avais très bien compris. Cette fois je lui fis face et lui souris.

- Nul doute que parmi tes amis, quelqu'un sera capable de prendre la ... relève, murmurai-je.

Il acquiesça en silence. Tout doucement, je me détachai de ses bras. Je savais que non loin, Glu Perpétuelle avait le regard rivé sur nous. J'avais beau ne pas l'aimer, je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes à Richard. Je le dévisageai sans mot dire, perdue dans mes pensées. Soudain, les mots sortirent tout seul. Je repensai à cette histoire de mariage.

- C'est drôle ... J'ai toujours cru que je me marierai avec toi ... Mais non ...

Je levai les yeux au ciel, l'esprit toujours à moitié ailleurs.

- De toute façon, c'est pas plus mal comme ça ... Toi et moi ... Ca aurait été trop bizarre quand même.

C'était vrai, Richard pour moi était plus un grand frère qu'autre chose. On avait grandi ensemble, il connaissait tout de moi et inversement, comme se connaissent un frère et une soeur.

- Caly, me sourit-il doucement.

Il ne put en dire plus. Glu Perpétuelle devait trouver le temps long puisqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau collée au bras de mon Richard. Je dus quand même reconnaître que, là, elle m'avait été utile : elle avait réussi à faire fuir Lucius. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Mon répit fut de courte durée, puisque le repas fut servi et que, bien entendu, j'étais assise à côté de Malefoy. Le repas, raffiné et succulent, se déroula sans encombre. Lorsque tous les plats eurent été engloutis, je retrouvai Richard et ses parents. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de les saluer. Nous discutâmes un long moment.

Tout à coup, il me sembla que l'assemblée s'était bien réduite. Il ne restait dans le grand salon que les membres d'une poignée des plus illustres familles sorcières. Glu Perpétuelle et Lucius avaient disparu.

Je surpris alors le regard de Richard croiser celui du père de Lucius. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un discret petit signe de la tête. Aussitôt, Richard attrapa ma main et se pencha vers moi. Il laissa échapper quelques mots à mon oreille.

- Viens, ma Caly. C'est le moment ...

Je ne pus réprimer un petit frisson. Richard s'en aperçut et me sourit.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, ma belle.

Il avait beau jeu de me dire ça, il savait, lui, ce qui allait se passer. Moi je me lançai dans l'inconnu.

Je me levai un peu tremblante et le suivit. Je sentis tous les regards se poser sur nous, enfin plutôt sur moi. J'aperçus quelques petits sourires. J'entendis quelques murmures.

- La fille de Julius, disait-on à mon passage.

Oui, la digne fille de Julius Kered-Ann. Je me redressai un pas et ma démarche se fit plus assurée. Je toisai ce qui osaient croiser mon regard.

Richard et moi nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, dans une aile déserte du manoir Malefoy. Nos pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le plancher. A mon goût, nous arrivâmes un peu trop vite devant une porte fermée. Une porte comme les autres, un porte banale dans un quelconque couloir. Pourtant, je savais que c'était là. Je savais aussi que les pas de Richard n'en franchiraient pas le seuil. Après tout, j'étais une grande fille !

Il ne me dit rien, m'adressa un dernier sourire et recula d'un pas. Ma gorge s'était soudain assèchée, mes mains devenues moites. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Un mélange de peur, d'excitation, d'appréhension, de curiosité, de satisfaction et de fierté ... Un sacré mélange dans lequel je ne savais quel sentiment prenait le dessus.

Je déglutis au moment où ma main se posa sur la poignée.

J'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre XVIII :**_

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que j'avais retrouvé les murs de Poudlard. Le collège avait revêtu son habit hivernal, il était figé sous une épaisse couche de neige. Je n'avais même pas encore pris le temps de sortir faire un tour dans le parc immobilisé par le froid. Pour l'heure, la chaleur étouffante et presque suffocante de la salle commune et des dortoirs me convenait tout à fait.

Jétais dans notre dortoir avec Bella. Nous nous débattions avec nos tenues. Nos lits étaient recouverts d'une tonne de robes à la recherche de La toilette à porter ce soir. J'avais deux robes dans la main et je me regardai dans la glace. Je finis par soupirer et me tournai vers Bella.

- Alors ? Bleue ou ... bleue ? Lui demandai-je en montrant à tour de rôle les deux robes.

Bella éclata de rire avant de me répondre.

- Bleue ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle rit de plus belle sans pour autant me montrer de quel modèle elle parlait. Je fis la moue.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, merci de ton aide ... Je m'en rappellerai !

Finalement je pris la première, celle qui faisait un joli décolleté dans le dos. Elle n'avait pas de manches, mais avec les feux brûlants qui ronflaient dans les cheminées, je savais que je n'aurai pas froid. Au pire, je prendrai avec moi une petite étole. J'enfilai rapidement ma robe. L'heure filait à tout allure. Bien entendu, c'était également dans nos habitudes de faire patienter ces messieurs, mais il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le troll dans les orties !

- Bella on est vraiment en retard ! Dépêche-toi !

- Oh, c'est bon ... Je suis pas prête, je suis pas prête ! C'est tout !

Je lui souris et l'aida à fermer sa robe.

- Tu sais qu'en nous attendant ils doivent déjà entamer les réserves de firewhisky ... laissai-je échapper en riant.

Bella prit un air affolé et éclata de rire.

- Très bien, je me dépêche puisque tu me prends par les sentiments !

A mon tour, je laissai échapper un éclat de rire.

Enfin, mon amie fut prête. D'un coup de baguette nous fîmes disparaître le monceau de vêtements et nous quittâmes sur la pointe des pieds notre dortoir. Le plus dur maintenant allait être de s'introduire sans se faire voir du côté des garçons. Car à cette heure, la salle commune était loin d'être vide. Nous étions arrivées au bout du couloir qui menait dans la salle commune. J'entrebâillai la porte et glissai un oeil. Puis ce fut au tour de ma baguette, d'un sort discret, je fis s'ouvrir la porte qui conduisait chez ses messieurs. Puis aussi rapide et discrète qu'un Fléreur, je traversai l'espace dégagé dans la salle commune et me glissai dans le couloir du dortoir des garçons. Bella me rejoignit sans problème. Bras dessus bras dessous et riant nous progressâmes dans la pénombre. Pour la discrétion, avec nos rires c'était raté mais bon. Je fus la première à entrer chez les garçons, Bella me suivit. Aussitôt le seuil franchi et la porte refermée, elle me reprit le bras. Elle se redressa soudain telle une reine ; elle toisa tout le petit monde ainsi réuni.

- Hum, laissa-t-elle échapper. Avant tout de chose, ma chère Caly, nous devons nous assurer que l'endroit est digne de nous accueillir. Après tout, c'est bien connu, les hommes sont incapables de tenir une pièce rangée et surtout propre !

J'eus du mal à garder mon sérieux tandis qu'elle m'entraînait à faire le tour de la pièce. Bella aurait beau chercher, elle ne trouverait rien à redire ... La pièce était nickel. Les garçons avaient repoussé les lits et les meubles ; ainsi tout un espace au centre du dortoir était dégagé. Des coussins posés à même le sol pour s'asseoir ou s'avachir formait une sorte de cercle. En son centre étaient disposées les victuailles pour cette soirée. Les dites victuailles étaient majoritairement composées d'un nombre plus qu'impressionnant de bouteilles de firewhisky. Je me penchai vers l'oreille de Bella pour lui glisser quelques mots.

- Hum, ils espèrent quoi ? Nous souler et en profiter ?

Bella ne put retenir son rire. Elle me répondit dans un souffle.

-A ce petit jeu-là, ils vont tous perdre et c'est nous qui allons profiter d'eux !

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour. Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix se tourna vers les garçons.

- Bon, cet endroit mérite un E ! Mais uniquement parce que vous avez pensé aux boissons !

Nous étions toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre et sans nous lâcher, nous nous prîmes place à même le sol, en prenant soin de nos belles robes. Lucius, Rabastan et Rodolphus nous imitèrent. Je remarquai que Severus n'était pas là mais cela ne m'étonna guère. Il était passé cinq minutes au manoir et nous nous étions quittés plutôt fâchés. D'ailleurs depuis la rentrée, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois. D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas essayé non plus de briser la glace. Rodolphus servit à chacun de nous un verre de firewhisky. Quand tout le monde eut son verre, il leva le sien et porta un toast.

- A notre Caly et à ses dix sept ans ! Tu es une vieille maintenant !

J'avalai une gorgée d'alcool avant de lui répondre.

- Une vieille ? Vraiment ? En tout cas, officiellement, je suis la seule ici présente à être habilité à boire de l'alcool ... Donc toutes ses bouteilles sont à moi !

Ma réponse provoqua un tollé de protestations. Je le fis signe de se taire, je n'en avais pas fini.

- Mais dans ma grande bonté légendaire, je partagerai avec vous !

- Y a intérêt, grogna Bella.

Je me tournai vers elle en riant.

- Eh, ne le prends pas comme ça, quoiqu'il arrive j'aurai partagé avec toi !

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Caly !

Et elle me planta un gros bisous sur la joue.

- Dis, puisque tu comptais tout partager avec moi, si on prenait les bouteilles et qu'on s'en retournait dans notre dortoir ? Me suggéra-t-elle en riant. On en aurait plus comme ça !

Je fis mine de réfléchir, un peu trop longtemps puisque je ne pus répondre. Rodolphus m'avait interrompue.

- Si Caly part, on garde ses cadeaux et on se les partage !

Je le regardai avec indignation.

- Quel odieux chantage, en même temps, venant de toi cela ne m'étonne pas ! Je veux mes cadeaux !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Le mien d'abord, clama alors Bella.

Elle me tendit un paquet assez gros mais pas très lourd.

- Evite de le secouer dans tous les sens, me conseilla-t-elle.

Je fis donc attention en le déballer. Une fois le papier cadeau argenté ôté, je me trouvais face à une grosse boîte en carton. Au moment où je l'ouvris, un petit miaulement se fit entendre. Effectivement à l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait un bébé Fléreur. J'attrapai le chaton. Il était minuscule et adorable. Son pelage gris comme la lune était soyeux, il avait de grands yeux dorés qui m'observaient avec attention.

Je tournai la tête vers Bella pour la remercier par un gros bisou sur la joue.

- Il est adorable ! Et il a un petit nom ?

Elle me sourit et me répondit.

- Non, elle n'en a pas ! C'est une petite femelle, me précisa-t-elle.

Je caressai le pelage soyeux de la petite créature qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner de plaisir.

- Hum, fis-je, il va falloir donc te trouver un nom !

Je regardai mes amis à tour de rôle.

- Si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis preneuse !

- T'as qu'à l'appeler Bella, suggéra alors Lucius. Après tout c'est elle qui te l'a offerte ! Et puis quand tu n'auras pas une Bella dans les jambes, tu auras l'autre !

Je souris avant de lui répondre.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça !

En même temps que ma réponse, un coussin, lancée par Bellatrix fusa et atteignit sa cible de plein fouet : il s'écrasa contre le visage de Lucius. Tout le monde éclata de rire, même lui.

- Et ne te plains pas, ajouta-t-elle. Ca aurait pu être mon verre ou une bouteille ! Mais ce soir, je suis d'humeur gentille !

Bella d'une humeur gentille ... C'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel, ce que je m'empressai de lui faire remarquer. Apparemment, mes paroles ne lui plurent guère, puisqu'à mon tour je me retrouvai menacée par un coussin.

La soirée commençait fort et nous n'avions même pas fini notre premier verre ... Cela promettait pour la suite.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des deux frères de me tendre un cadeau qu'une nouvelle fois je m'empressai d'ouvrir.

- Nous nous sommes mis à deux, m'expliqua alors Rabastan.

Je croisai furtivement son regard sans réussir à déchiffrer ce que j'y lus. En ouvrant le petit écrin je compris pourquoi ils s'étaient mis tous les deux pour me l'offrir. C'était une jolie parure de bijoux. En observant le collier, les boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet, je compris immédiatement que leur mère les avait guidés dans le choix.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, tandis que j'essayais les bijoux. C'était vraiment un magnifique cadeau. Chaque bijou, en or blanc, représentait un serpent aux yeux d'émeraude. Un présent typiquement Serpentard. Je les remerciai chaleureusement et la réponse de Rodolphus me fit éclater de rire.

- Et nous alors ? On n'a pas droit à un bisou comme Bella ?

Je me levai sans mot dire et me dirigeai vers Rabastan d'abord. Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai sur la joue en lui glissant un merci. Ce faisant je croisai son regard émeraude et je ne pus déchiffrer ce que j'y lus. Je lui adressai un petit sourire. Puis je me tournai vers Rodolphus en riant. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant généreusement.

- Toi, t'as réclamé donc t'auras rien ! On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était pas bien de réclamer ?

Sous son regard médusé, je retournai m'asseoir.

Un coussin atterrit en plein dans ma tête pendant que je prenais place.

- T'es pas gentille, Caly ! Grogna-t-il à mon attention.

Je le toisai avec fierté.

- Qui a dit que gentille rimait avec Caly ?

Lucius mit fin au débat en me tendant un autre paquet. Il n'était pas épais mais plutôt lourd. Je le regardai avec interrogation, me demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Il me fit signe d'ouvrir, ce que je fis sans plus tarder. C'était un vieux grimoire. Je feuilletai rapidement les pages jaunies. Un bouquin très intéressant ... rempli de vieux sorts ... intéressants. Lucius eut lui aussi droit à sa bise ce qui fit enrager ce pauvre Rodolphus. Le regard de Croup battu qu'il ne cessait de me lancer finit par m'attendrir.

- J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça, finis-je par céder.

Je me levai et accédai à sa requête. Il retrouva aussitôt le sourire et sa bonne humeur.

- Tu es insupportable, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- Je sais, me répondit-il.

Je retournai à ma place près de Bella. Son petit chat était aux anges : il jouait comme un petit fou avec les emballages de cadeaux, s'amusant à déchiqueter les papiers avec ses petites griffes.

Bella posa devant un nouveau paquet.

- Ne m'en veux pas, m'expliqua-t-elle alors. J'ai intercepté un hibou pour toi.

Immédiatement je sus de qui ça venait. Je le posai devant moi sans l'ouvrir. Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés.

- Bah alors ? Tu l'ouvres pas ? Me demanda Bella intriguée.

- Non, je sais ce que c'est ... Pas la peine !

- Mais on veut savoir ! Insista-t-elle.

- Non, répliquai-je. C'est un cadeau débile de Richard ...

- Justement, s'écrièrent-ils tous en choeur.

- Non, vous allez vous moquer !

- Nous ? Nous moquer ? Allons Caly ...

Je jetai un regard noir à Lucius qui venait de lancer cette parole.

- Promis, juré, on ne se moquera pas, ajouta-t-il.

Je les observai à tour de rôle.

- Je suppose que si je ne l'ouvre pas ce fichu cadeau, quelqu'un ici va s'en charger ...

Au sourire de Bella, je vis que j'avais visé juste. En soupirant, je déchirai l'emballage et sortit un serpent en peluche.

- Le premier qui rit, il se le prend en pleine face ! Grondai-je.

- On peut au moins avoir des explications ? Me demanda alors Rodolphus.

J'opinai de la tête.

- C'est une vieille histoire, une très vieille histoire.

Je me tournai vers Lucius.

- Tu dois t'en souvenir, non ? Tu étais là, ce jour-là.

Je le vis sourire. Oui il s'en souvenait. Je le menaçai avec la peluche en prenant un air candide. Ma menace de balancer le serpent était toujours d'actualité ... Je repris mon histoire que je n'avais pas encore commencée.

- C'était l'été des onze ans de Richard puisqu'il venait de rentrer du Chemin de Taverse avec sa baguette. Et bien entendu, il ne se sentait plus. Il s'amusait à se pavaner devant nous, nous narguant avec sa nouvelle baguette, si belle, si puissante j'en passe et des meilleures ! J'ai oublié le reste. Enfin bref, moi ça a commencé à m'énerver. On a commencé à se chamailler et comme d'habitude, ça a pris des proportions énormes.

Je montrai alors Lucius de la tête.

- Et lui, il assistait à tout cela sans bouger, assis par terre, mort de rire.

- Bah quoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais intervenu dans tes disputes avec Nott ... Et puis ça faisait un peu d'animation : te voir frapper Richard, de trois ans ton aîné, avec ta peluche c'était vraiment à mourir de rire.

- Oui, si tu le dis ... Enfin bref, je sais pas comment Richard a fait, toujours est-il qu'il a réussi à balancer un sort et mon Monsieur Slazy a pris feu. Il avait brûlé mon doudou ...

Lucius m'interrompit alors.

- C'est cette fois que tu lui as fait un oeil au beurre noir ?

- Oui, répondis-je en riant. Et depuis ce temps, à chacun de mes anniversaires, Richard m'envoie un serpent en peluche pour se faire pardonner ...

Je haussai les épaules, l'air de rien, car au fond je trouvais cette attention des plus adorables.

- Tu as balancé ton poing dans le figure de Nott ? Répéta Bella.

- J'avais huit ans à l'époque ...

- Wouahhhhh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Moi, je dis que ça mérite un nouveau toast, ça !

Bella resservit nos verres vides. Elle leva le sien, me regarda en souriant et se mit à déclamer avec sérieux.

- A ma Caly qui frappe les garçons !

Comme à son habitude, Bella fut la première à vider son verre.

Le temps s'écoulait en même temps que les bouteilles vides commençaient à s'amonceler. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et Bella n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que de lancer un action ou vérité. C'était le genre d'idées qui ne me plaisait guère, surtout quand c'était au tour de Bella de décider quelle action faire. Elle avait toujours le chic pour choisir ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Et le firewhisky qui embrumait son esprit n'arrangeait pas les choses. Une nouvelle fois c'était à elle. Elle fit tourner la bouteille de firewhisky et le goulot s'arrêta devant moi. Le sourire radieux qu'elle m'adressa ne présageait rien de bon. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais réussi à esquiver, mais là, plus question de cela.

- Caly, enfin à toi ! Alors, action ou vérité ?

Je grognai un vague vérité. J'avais horreur de ce jeu débile. D'autant plus que ça finissait toujours de la même manière : à un moment ou un autre quelqu'un allait demander à ce qu'on s'embrasse ... C'était tellement prévisible.

Bella réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me poser une question. Je croisai son regard et je le vis pétiller. Je dus avouer que je n'aimais guère cela. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout qu'elle en était à je ne sais plus combien de verres de firewhisky. Ses joues rougies par l'alcool le témoignaient fort bien. Elle se mit à rire, songeant sans doute à sa question. Soudain, son rire mourut et elle me regarda étrangement. Je pris mon verre et avalai une rasade pour me donner du courage. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle mijotait et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

- As-tu déjà lancé un Impardonnable ?

La question lancée, je sentis tous les regards curieux converger vers moi. Un grand silence lui répondit, seulement rompu par les craquements du feu dans la cheminée. Là, Bella avait frappé fort, très fort même. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça. Elle sourit un peu plus et insista.

- Tu dois dire la vérité, toute la vérité.

En silence je pestai ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris, j'aurai mieux fait de choisir action. Je la dévisageai une nouvelle fois et elle m'encouragea d'un sourire.

Le temps soudain semblait s'être figé dans l'expectative de ma réponse. Je posai mon regard sur chacun de mes amis. Je surpris le sourire de Rodolphus et je le fusillai du regard.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Lui ordonnai-je sèchement.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver à me prendre comme cobaye pour la legilimencie.

- Tu n'as qu'à répondre, me répondit-il presque hilare.

Je décidai de l'ignorer après un dernier regard noir. Bella ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je laissai alors échapper un petit soupir et dans un murmure, je répondis à sa question.

- Oui, marmonnai-je tout bas.

Personne ne me posa de questions et de toute façon, personne n'aurait eu de réponse. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et fis tourner la bouteille. Un grand sourire éclaira alors mon visage lorsque le goulot désigna Rodolphus. Bon pour être honnête, la magie avait un peu, un tout petit peu, aidé la bouteille à le désigner. Il n'en fut pas dupe, je le lus dans son regard. Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de poser la traditionnelle question.

- Vérité !

Un petit rire m'échappa. Oh, le vilain petit joueur. Et bien tant pis pour lui.

- Un secret à nous révéler ?

J'avais parlé exprès avec un ton léger et amusé. Mais mon regard ne cessait de le dévisager et de le défier. J'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait nous révéler.

- Très bien, me répondit-il comme si de rien n'était. Mais qui dit secret sous-entend que rien ne filtrera de cette pièce !

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton pour montrer tout son sérieux. Soudain, sans mot dire, il releva sa manche gauche. Je lus la surprise dans le regard de Bella. Moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête en signe de désapprobation. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il dévoile sa marque qui me gênait.

- Un secret ? Tu parles, Rab' et moi nous le savions déjà ! Tu n'es qu'un tricheur ! J'appelle pas cela un secret !

- Trop tard, me nargua-t-il.

Il se saisit de la bouteille et la fis tourner. Bella en profita pour se pencher vers moi et me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, étonnée d'apprendre que j'étais déjà au courant.

Le temps fila, aussi vite que la bouteille tournait encore et encore, aussi vite que nos verres se vidaient pour mieux être remplis. J'étais un peu ailleurs, perdue dans mes pensées quand Lucius m'en sortit.

- Caly ? Caly ! Répéta-t-il.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, presque hébétée.

- Hein ? Laissai-je échapper.

Il rit et les autres l'imitèrent.

- Tu as atteint le point de non-retour ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je pris un air hautain et vexé.

- Non, j'étais juste ailleurs.

Il rit de plus belle.

- Alors ? Action ou vérité ?

- Action !

A peine eus-je dit cela que je m'en voulus. Par Salazar, c'était Lucius qui allait décider ... Je pouvais parier mille gallions qu'il serait question d'un baiser ... je dus retenir un soupir de découragement lorsqu'il me donna raison. Mais aussitôt un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. L'imbécile, il n'avait précisé aucune condition ! J'eus un petit rire presque maléfique. Il voulait un baiser, très bien, il allait être servi.

- Un baiser ? Parfait.

Mon ton trop sûr de moi le fit douter et l'étonna. Voyant sa mine circonspecte, je ris.

- Mon pauvre Lucius, tu ne vas pas être déçu ! Tu n'as rien précisé : pas de nom, rien du tout ! Te voilà pris à ton propre jeu !

Je m'étais approchée de lui, le regard enjôleur, à la manière d'un prédateur. Il avait déjà sa lueur de victoire dans le regard. Lueur qui disparut au moment même où je me détournais de lui aussi vive qu'un souffle. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire que j'avais déjà planté mes lèvres sur celles de Bella. Je dus avouer que je fus aussi surprise qu'elle de mon geste. Le firewhisky n'était pas étranger à cela. Son regard me demanda des explications. Je ris doucement.

- Lucius n'avait qu'à dire que c'était lui que je devais embrasser ! Qui voulais-tu que j'embrasse d'autre ?

Je ris doucement.

- Et puis ma chère Bella, dis-toi bien que maintenant nous allons hanter un bon bout de temps les fantasmes de ces messieurs. C'est notre heure de gloire et de postérité !

Je ponctuai mes paroles par une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Bella, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon coeur avec moi et les autres nous imitèrent également. Je fis de nouveau tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur ma Bella. Je lui souris.

- Alors ? Action ou vérité ?

- Action, voyons, tu sais bien que je suis plus douée pour les actes que pour parler.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Mes yeux se plissèrent d'un coup. Je venais d'avoir une idée, histoire de rendre un peu plus vivante cette soirée. Je nous trouvais bien calme, assis autour de cette bouteille vide. Lentement je me penchai vers l'oreille de mon amie et lui murmurai quelques mots. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et un grand sourire fit pétiller son regard.

- Tu sais que nous risquons des représailles ! Me répondit-elle simplement.

- Tiens, depuis quand crains-tu ce genre de choses ? La raillai-je avec douceur.

Mais mon regard était plein de défi. Elle sourit et j'eus à peine le temps de la voir sortir sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur Rodolphus.

- Aguamenti !

Un jet d'eau puissant fusa sur le sorcier et le trempa généreusement. Toutes deux, nous étions hilares ... jusqu'au moment où le Vert et Argent riposta. D'un même mouvement, Bella et moi nous nous levâmes, baguette à la main.

- Très bien, cria-t-elle.

- Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous allez l'avoir ! Renchéris-je en riant et en trempant Lucius pour qu'il ne se sente pas en reste.

La bataille commença donc, les sorts fusaient de partout, manquant parfois leur cible. Tout le dortoir ressembla rapidement à une terre désolée et inondée. Tout le monde sans exception était trempé et je dus avouer que se battre ainsi, en robe de soirée mouillée ce n'était pas une sinécure. Le tissu alourdi par l'eau me collait à la peau et gênait mes mouvements. Bellatrix n'était pas mieux lotie que moi.

J'étais en train de m'attaquer à Lucius qui ne cessait de me prendre pour cible. Il se tenait devant la porte du dortoir. Mon Aguamenti fusa, mais Lucius se baissa. Je crus que l'eau s'écraser sur le battant de bois, mais non. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Severus qui rentrait se retrouva arrosé des pieds à la tête. Tout le monde se figea un instant. Voyant Severus dégoulinant, les cheveux collés par l'eau et sa tête furibonde, j'éclatais de rire. Il me lança un regard noir.

- Je vois qu'on fait mumuse. Prendre un an de plus ne t'a guère assagie, marmonna-t-il à mon encontre.

- Rabat-joie, lui répliquai-je.

Rabastan l'interpela alors.

- Venge-toi, joins-toi à nous pour donner à ces filles une bonne leçon.

Je secouai la tête, certaine de voir Rogue marmonner je ne sais quelle excuse et s'éclipser de nouveau. Ce fut peut-être ma réaction qui le poussa à accepter. Je le vis poser ses bouquins et sortir sa baguette qu'il pointa sur moi. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et je reculai d'un pas, manquant de peu de m'étaler sur le sol glissant. J'avais ôté mes chaussures à talons qui étaient plus un désavantage dans ce genre de combat.

- Oh, non, tu n'oserais pas, murmurai-je au sorcier.

Ses petits yeux noirs s'allumèrent d'une lueur maligne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Kered-Ann ?

Il n'en dit pas plus et me balança un aguamenti que je ne pus éviter.

- Eh, protesta alors Bella, ce n'est pas juste, vous êtes à deux contre quatre !

J'appuyai ses dires en hochant énergiquement de la tête. Nos regards se croisèrent. Pas besoin de paroles pour nous comprendre. Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil. Ce fut le signal. Nous arrosâmes copieusement nos adversaires, les faisant reculer de telle sorte de nous délivrer un passage vers la sortie. Riant et courant, nous nous engouffrâmes par la porte et coururent à toute vitesse dans le couloir vers la salle commune. Nous étions certaines qu'ils n'oseraient pas nous poursuivre jusque là.

Grave erreur !

Le lieu avait changé, mais le combat restait le même. Il devait être trois heures du matin, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins. Mais nous nous en fichions. Nos rires, nos cris résonnaient avec force. La salle commune semblait avoir connu un cataclysme. Des flaques d'eau constellaient le parquet et les tapis. Les fauteuils et canapé derrière lesquels nous nous cachions étaient plus que trempés.

Du bruit nous interrompit de nouveau. Deux têtes ensommeillées firent leur interruption. Le cousin de Bella, Regulus et son camarade de dortoir, Barty Croupton Junior venaient d'arriver, sans doute réveillés par nos hurlements. Je crois qu'ils durent se demander s'ils ne rêvaient pas. Le sourire de Bella se fit alors féroce. Elle se mit à hurler comme un putois.

- Black et Croupton avec nous ! Black et Croupton avec nous !

Les deux quatrièmes années se regardèrent et n'hésitèrent pas ! Cette fois, la partie était loin d'être gagnée pour ces messieurs : les équipes étaient maintenant à égalité. Le combat reprit, avec plus de rage et de force. L'équipe des garçons tentaient une nouvelle tactique. Ignorant Regulus et Barty, ils s'était mis deux à deux contre Bella et moi. J'aperçus Bella emprisonnée par les bras puissants de Rodolphus tandis que Severus s'en donnait à coeur joie. Pas question de laisser mon amie aux prises avec ces barbares. Je brandis ma baguette et me mis à courir vers eux. Je dus relever ma robe sous peine d'une magnifique chute.

- Bella ! Hurlai-je. J'arrive, tiens bon !

Ce fut notre deuxième grave erreur. Tout cela n'était qu'un guet-apens. Rab' surgit de je ne sais où je retrouva soudain devant moi. Dans mon élan, je ne pus freiner à temps et je le percutais avec force. Je faillis nous faire tomber tous les deux, mais il rétablit son équilibre et me captura entre ses bras.

- Lâche-moi, commençais-je à dire.

Je me débattis jusqu'à ce que je pose mon regard dans ses yeux émeraude. Je ne sus ce qui se passait alors, mais autour de moi plus rien ne comptait. Il me dévisageait également et lui aussi sembla oublier la bataille aux alentours. Cela ne dura même pas une seconde, mais pendant ce court instant pendant lequel nous avions échangé ce regard, je crus que le temps s'était arrêté. Je fus immédiatement ramenée à la réalité par la gerbe d'eau glacée dont me gratifia Lucius.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

- MAIS ENFIN ! Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix qui avait fusé nous immobilisa tous. Nos regards se tournèrent tous sans exception vers son propriétaire.

Le vieux morse – en chemise de nuit.

Son regard furibond se posa sur chacun de nous. Son visage courtaud était tout rouge.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais toujours fermement enlacée par Rab' et sans savoir pourquoi, le rouge me monta au rouge. Vit-il ma gêne ou était-ce la vision de Slughy qui lui arracha ce petit sourire ?

- Vous avez deux minutes exactement pour remettre cette pièce en état et retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Demain à la première heure, tous dans mon bureau ! Et plus un mot !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine bedonnante et nous surveilla pendant que nous asséchions les lits avec nos baguettes. Sans s'adresser un regard, nous regagnâmes nos dortoirs en silence, vexés de s'être faits prendre.


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que j'aurai pu le poster depuis bien longtemps, mais en ce moment, je passe plus de temps sur un super RPG HP (Unholy Confessions pour être précise et leur faire un peu de pub en passant) qu'à écrire ^^_

_Désolée désolée !_

_En tout cas, juste un petit mot pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est vraiment super gentil et ça fait très très plaisir ! Vous savez où cliquer, donc n'hésitez pas ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bisousssssss_

_**Chapitre XIX :**_

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me tournai et me retournai encore et encore dans mon lit. Le sommeil me fuyait. En fait, c'était moi qui le fuyait. Je devais être réveillée depuis une bonne heure, réveillée par ce stupide cauchemar et j'avais peur de me rendormir. Je tentai de chasser les brides d'images qui me trottaient dans la tête mais en vain. La sueur avait collé les draps à ma peau et à force de bouger j'étais entortillée dans mon lit. Je pestai un bon moment et je finis par rejeter les draps et les couvertures au loin. Le froid me saisit alors que je m'asseyais dans mon lit. Je serrai mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour calmer les tremblements qui menaçaient de me reprendre à chaque instant. Je laissai échapper un soupir résigné et me levai. J'étais gelée. D'un accio silencieux, je fis venir à moi mes vêtements et courut m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. J'aurai très bien pu réveiller Bella et venir me réfugier dans son lit, mais je n'en avais pas l'envie. Pour l'heure, je voulais être seule. L'avantage d'être levée avant le soleil était qu'on pouvait passer un temps indéfini sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et réussit à chasser les derniers souvenirs du rêve. Je me séchai d'un sort rapide et m'habillai tout aussi rapidement. Après la douche brûlante, la salle de bains me paraissait encore plus glacée. Je retournai dans mon dortoir, attrapa une lourde cape blanche bordée d'une douce fourrure immaculée. Je mis mon écharpe et pris mes gants. Sans bruit je me glissai hors du dortoir. La salle commune était déserte, rien d'étonnant. Je me rendis compte qu'il était cinq du matin. Je traversai les cachots silencieux et montai au rez-de-chaussée. Le grand Hall était endormi et il n'en paraissait que plus grand et imposant. La porte qui donnait sur le parc s'ouvrit sans un bruit et me laissa passer. Il faisait encore nuit, pourtant, là haut sur les montagnes, les étoiles pâlissaient déjà. Je descendis quelques marches et me retrouvai dans la neige épaisse. De nombreux flocons étaient tombés pendant la nuit et avaient recouvert les traces laissées la veille par les élèves. Il subsistait simplement ça et là quelques ruines de bonshommes de neige confectionnés par les premières années. Mes pas faisaient crisser la poudre blanche et avec ma cape de la même couleur, je me fondais parfaitement dans le paysage. Mes pas, machinalement, me conduisirent sur les rives du lac. La grande étendue était figée par la glace, l'eau prisonnière du froid. En réalité c'était tout le parc qui semblait ne plus subir les assauts du temps. La neige emprisonnait tout et semblait tout protéger du passage destructeur du temps.

Je sortis ma baguette et déblayai une grosse pierre que j'ensorcelai pour ne pas attraper froid. Je m'assis dessus et me perdis dans le vague. Il faisait froid et dans les ténèbres ma respiration formait un petit nuage gris. Je restai là un long moment. Immobile, telle une statue. Le ciel commençait doucement à prendre des teintes mauves, une à une les étoiles mourraient lentement. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je bouge et rentre, car je ne cessai de ressasser tellement de choses que les larmes étaient sur le point de poindre au creux de mes paupières. Je laissai échapper un soupir quand soudain, j'entendis des pas résonner derrière moi. Je ne bougeai pas. Avec un peu de chance, l'intrus passerait son chemin. Mais non. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste dans mon dos. Je me préparais déjà à accueillir avec toute ma gentillesse si célèbre celui ou celle qui osait me déranger. Le parc n'était-il pas assez grand ? Non, il fallait qu'on vienne me coller ...

Lentement je me tournai et mes paroles moururent avant même de sortir de ma bouche.

- Rabastan, murmurai-je simplement.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire. Il me sourit en retour avant de prendre la parole.

- Caly, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. J'avais envie de profiter du calme du parc avant qu'une horde de dégénérés ne se l'approprie en hurlant.

Je finis par me retourner vers le lac, légèrement gênée.

- Et toi ? Finis-je par demander. Ca t'arrive souvent de te lever aux aurores pour venir ici.

Il rit doucement et vint se placer à côté de moi.

- Eh bien, figure-toi que oui. J'aime venir admirer le lever du soleil sur le lac.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, étonnée de cette confidence. Il me fit alors un clin d'oeil et posa son index sur sa bouche.

- Mais chut, c'est un secret, sinon mon image de mauvais garçon va en prendre un coup !

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Il n'avait pas tort.

Le silence régna de nouveau. Au-dessus des montagnes, le ciel était à présent d'or et de bronze. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. La neige tout là-bas semblait prendre des teintes dorées et rosées.

Rab' reprit soudain la parole.

- En fait, ce matin, je m'étais rendu à la volière et je t'ai aperçue assise ici, alors je suis venu. Je voulais te parler, finit-il par ajouter.

Je sursautai et de nouveau, le fixai avec intérêt. Mais je ne dis rien. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il continua donc.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que tu cherches à m'éviter ... Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Une nouvelle fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Etait-ce si visible que cela ? Je baissai les yeux un instant avant de les replonger dans les siens. Je soupirai et souris.

- Ce n'est pas toi, murmurai-je alors.

Il leva une main et l'approcha de mon visage, chassa une mèche noire et la replaça derrière mon oreille. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

- Je suis au courant, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Il était au courant ? D'un côté cela ne m'étonna pas ... Je le dévisageai. Enfin ... Cela dépend de ce qu'il savait ...De quoi était-il au courant exactement ? Tant de choses s'étaient passées pour moi ces derniers temps.

- Que sais-tu exactement ?

Je devais en avoir le coeur net. Il me sourit et attrapa avec délicatesse mon poignet gauche. Il l'enserra doucement et de son autre main, il tapota mon avant-bras.

- Je suis au courant pour cela, me chuchota-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu me fuies, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis rien. Effectivement, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas ma Marque toute fraîche qui me faisait éviter le Vert et Argent. J'eus l'impression qu'il m'observait pour savoir s'il devait continuer. Tout le contraire de son frère, Rodolphus y aurait été directement ! Je souris doucement au Serpentard, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer son raisonnement.

- Je sais ce qui a été dit et décidé, finit-il par lâcher.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Alors que j'allais enfin lui répondre, il poursuivit.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu m'évites ? Cette ... cette décision ne te convient pas ?

Rêvai-je ou bien était-ce vraiment une trace de tristesse que je crus déceler dans son regard. Je n'en pouvais plus et je détournai les yeux pour admirer le lac gelé. Lentement, je me défis de Rabastan qui n'avait pas lâché mon poignet. Je fis quelques pas dans la neige, pour me retrouver à la limite de la glace. Je devais parler, répondre au jeune homme, mon silence ne faisait que le blesser et ce n'était pas absolument pas ce que je voulais.

Je finis par me retourner et lui souris. Je revins alors me planter devant lui.

- Tu te trompes ! Commençais-je à expliquer. Je suis tout à fait ravie et heureuse de cette décision.

Oui, c'était l'entière vérité. Certes j'avais été surprise, mais une fois la surprise passée, je ne pouvais qu'approuver ce choix.

A présent, la petite lueur que j'avais cru lire dans le regard de Rabastan avait disparu.

- C'est juste ...

Je m'interrompis deux secondes, me demandant si mes paroles tout de même n'allaient pas le blesser. Mais il m'encouragea à continuer. Alors je poursuivis.

- On n'a jamais rien décidé pour moi ... J'ai toujours pris mes décisions toute seule ... et là ... Là, on m'impose quelque chose ... Ca ... ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! C'est simplement le fait qu'on me dise quoi faire ! J'ai horreur de cela !

Rabastan me sourit, nullement vexé. C'était déjà ça.

- Je comprends, me répondit-il laconiquement. Les vieilles traditions ... Elles sont plus fortes que nous ...

J'esquissai un timide sourire. A mon tour, je me mis à le questionner.

- Et toi ? Que penses-tu de ... cette décision ? Murmurai-je doucement.

Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le genre de questions que l'on posait, mais j'étais tout de même curieuse. En tout cas, il ne s'en offusqua nullement. Il me sourit et répondit avec une certains franchise qui me fit du bien.

- J'ai beaucoup de chance, avoua-t-il. J'ai été très surpris aussi. Je ne pensais pas que toi et moi ... enfin ... J'étais persuadé que tu finirais mariée à Nott.

Je souris doucement. C'était amusant de voir que pas mal de personnes pouvaient me considérer comme une éventuelle Madame Nott. Mon sourire se transforma en une petite grimace.

- Richard est fiancé, je te rappelle, avec cette espèce de pimbêche ... grognai-je. Et puis Richard est plus une sorte de grand frère pour moi qu'un potentiel fiancé. De toute façon la question ne se pose pas et ne se posera jamais !

Alors que je lui adressai un nouveau sourire, Rabastan réduisit la distance entre nous deux. Il me prit soudain dans ses bras. Un peu surprise, je ne réagis pas au début, puis mes bras finirent par l'enlacer. Il posa sa joue contre mes cheveux. Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés. Autour de nous, le parc s'éveillait doucement. Le soleil était enfin apparu au-dessus des sommets enneigés des montagnes et chassait lentement l'ombre de la nuit. Quelques corbeaux frileux s'envolèrent bruyamment des frondaisons de la Forêt Interdite pour se poser sur les pelouses enneigées. Les corvidés se chamaillèrent en croassant avec force. Mais je restai indifférente à ce spectacle. Ma tête reposait contre le torse de Rabastan et j'avais fermé les yeux. Je sentis la main du sorcier remonter lentement et caresser avec douceur mes cheveux. Je profitai de cet instant en silence, savourant les caresses de Rabastan. Oui, j'étais contente du choix qui avait été fait pour moi. La perspective de passer toute ma vie aux côtés de quelqu'un ne m'effrayait plus puisqu'à présent je savais de qui il s'agissait. Pourrais-je en tomber amoureuse ? Nul doute que oui. C'était un sorcier qui faisait partie des rares amis que j'adorais, alors l'aimer, il n'y avait qu'un pas, non ? Le jour était à présent totalement levé. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à réchauffer doucement l'atmosphère. Le silence fut soudain brisé par un murmure.

- Je n'aurai pas pu espérer mieux, me chuchota soudain Rabastan à l'oreille. La plus belle fille de tout Poudlard.

Je me sentis tout à coup rougir et j'enfouis ma tête contre son cou. Il dut sentir ma gêne car il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il attrapa soudain mon visage et me força à relever la tête. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je crus alors qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais non. Il me sourit doucement. Il déposa simplement un baiser sur mon front.

- Et si nous prenions notre temps ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

Je lui souris et hochais de la tête, sans mot dire. Il se détacha lentement de moi et me tendis la main.

- Viens, rentrons, me proposa-t-il. Tu vas finir par être gelée.

Il avait raison, je commençai à être frigorifiée malgré ma lourde cape de fourrure. Je me saisis de sa main tendue, nos doigts s'enlacèrent comme s'ils avaient été destinés à cela depuis toujours. Un petit sourire flottait sur mes lèvres et je me sentis tout à coup plus légère et plus sereine. Nous regagnâmes lentement la quiétude des cachots. Arrivé devant l'entrée de notre salle commune, Rabastan détacha soudain sa main de la mienne. Il se planta devant moi.

- Je préférerai éviter que cela ne s'ébruite. Qu'en penses-tu ?

J'étais d'accord avec lui.

- Tu as raison, de toute façon, cela va se savoir bien assez tôt, alors autant profiter d'un peu de calme, souris-je.

Ma réponse lui arracha un petit sourire. Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent de nouveau mon front. Je fermai les yeux durant ce trop court contact.

- On se voit tout à l'heure au petit déjeuner ! Me lança-t-il après avoir marmonné le mot de passe.

Il entra le premier et fila à grandes enjambées rejoindre son dortoir. Je demeurai immobile sur le seuil de notre salle commune, le regard accroché à son dos. Je poussai un petit soupir et traversai la pièce vide. Dans mon dortoir, les filles commençaient tout juste à se réveiller. Bella était encore en chemise de nuit. Elle me regarda avec suspicion. Son regard me détailla des pieds à la tête. Je lui fis des yeux étonnés.

- Quoi ?

- T'es bien matinale, grommela-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules tout en ôtant ma cape dont le bas était mouillé. Ma robe était dans le même état, j'allai devoir me changer.

- Je n'arrivai plus à dormir, expliquai-je à mon amie. Alors je suis sortie dans le parc. Je n'en ai plus le droit.

Bella plissa les yeux et me dévisagea une nouvelle fois avec insistance.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

Je m'assis sur mon lit et délaçais mes bottines. Je relevai la tête en soupirant. Je tapotai sur mon lit, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir. Je sentis le regard des autres filles sur nous, mais pas une n'osa nous questionner. Bizarrement, elles se ruèrent toutes dans la salle de bains. Très rapidement, elles avaient compris qu'il valait mieux pour elles ne pas se mêler des affaires de Bella et des miennes. Après tout, ce n'était pas de notre faute si l'une d'elles, un jour qu'elle tentait d'écouter notre conversation, s'était retrouvée avec des lobes d'oreilles descendant jusqu'au niveau des hanches ... On ne leur avait pas appris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

- Alors ? Me demanda Bella lorsque la porte de la salle de bains se fut refermée.

Je la regardai, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. J'attrapai ses mains et les pressais doucement.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai donné ma parole ... Je ne peux pas en parler ... Même à toi ! Tu sais combien ce genre de promesses est important pour moi ...

Je baissai soudain la tête, vraiment navrée pour ma Bella. Elle savait tout de moi ou presque et je détestai lui cacher des choses. C'était décidé, j'en toucherai rapidement un mot à Rabastan, il lui faudrait accepter que Bella occupe une place importante dans ma vie, au même titre que Richard.

Bella sembla comprendre mon dilemme, elle me sourit et me rassura.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Ca a l'air important ! Alors je ne vais pas te noyer sous mes questions, pour une fois !

Je lui plantai alors un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- T'es génial, tu sais !

Elle rit et releva fièrement la tête.

- Je sais, je sais !

Bella se releva d'un bond, pensant que j'en avais terminé. Je la retins soudain en attrapant son bras.

- Attends, murmurai-je.

Je la forçais à s'asseoir sur mon lit et tirai les rideaux. Je jetai un sort pour insonoriser le petit espace devenu clos. Elle suivit ses préparatifs sans rien dire mais son regard vif ne me lâcha pas un seul instant.

- Il a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, chuchotai-je, mais je peux quand même te mettre dans la confidence pour d'autres.

Je vis une lueur d'excitation s'allumer dans le regard de mon amie. Je souris. Je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien. Sans mot dire, je posai mon index sur mes lèvres et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Je remontai alors ma manche gauche : la Marque des Ténèbres tranchait par sa noirceur avec ma peau pâle. Bella retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise. Je remis ma manche en place. Je lus alors dans le regard de mon amie une pointe d'envie.

- Eh, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, me reprocha-t-elle. Depuis quand ... tu ... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je ris doucement.

- Tu sais qu'en théorie tu n'es pas censée le savoir ... Marmonnai-je malgré moi d'un ton bourru.

Mon ton se radoucit aussitôt et je fis un grand sourire.

- Depuis Noël, la fête chez les Malefoys, répondis-je dans un murmure.

Bella se laissa soudain tomber en arrière sur mon oreiller. Je la vis observer avec attention les tentures du baldaquin, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. Un regard interrogateur plus tard de ma part, Bella prit la parole. Elle releva la tête, s'appuyant sur son coude et me dévisagea.

- Si tu savais comme je t'envie, commença-t-elle. Moi aussi je veux porter cette Marque ! Mais mes parents estiment que je suis trop jeune. Ils préfèrent attendre mes dix-sept ans. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne vois pas ce que quelques mois vont changer ...

Bellatrix reposa sa tête contre mon oreiller ; sans bruit, je m'allongeai à ses côtés.

- Dis-toi qu'il ne te reste que quelques mois, Bella. Cela va passer vite !

- Ouais ... grogna-t-elle nullement convaincue.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, ses yeux brillaient de curiosité.

- Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Comment cela s'est passé ? Comment est ... le Maître ?

Il n'y avait pas que de la curiosité dans son regard, mais aussi une certaine excitation. Je ris doucement de la voir si exaltée.

- J'étais morte de trouille, avouai-je dans un souffle.

Bellatrix se redressa vivement et me regarda.

- Toi ? Morte de trouille ? Je ne peux pas le croire !

Je soupirai, c'était la vérité pourtant. Je frémis rien que d'y repenser. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Bellatrix.

- Si ... c'est vrai. Même si cela date maintenant, je te rappelle que ... que mon père s'était quand même fait arrêté par ces saletés d'Aurors ... Ca aurait très bien pu me retomber dessus.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! S'écria un peu trop fortement Bella à mon goût. Ton père s'est sacrifié pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ca mériterait une médaille ça !

Malgré moi, j'esquissai un petit sourire, l'enthousiasme de Bella faisait chaud au coeur. Je n'avais pas tout dit non plus. Le fait de porter le bijou que papa m'avait laissé, ça m'avait mis une sacrée pression. N'avais-je pas poussé l'arrogance un peu loin ? Encore maintenant, j'étais incapable de le dire. Une chose était sûre, cela avait rire le Maître. Et je ne savais qu'en penser. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et Bella m'en tira plutôt brusquement, une bonne tape sur le bras.

- Ehhhhhhh ! M'écriai-je.

- Tu dors, Caly ! Rit-elle.

- Non, mais je commence à avoir faim !

Bella se leva soudain et s'assit sur moi. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa contre ma gorge.

- Oh, oh ! N'essaye pas de te défiler, Calypso Kered-Ann ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Je veux tout savoir !

Pour un peu, elle ferait presque peur à voir, ma Bellatrix en manque de réponse. Je ris doucement et repoussa du plat de ma main sa baguette.

- Si tu me laisses m'installer dans une position un peu plus confortable, je te répondrai !

La Verte et Argent bougea et je m'assis, appuyant mon dos contre la tête de lit. Je tins ma promesse et lui racontait tout ou presque, répondant à ses questions mais éludant la larme du dragon.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bien le bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voici enfin ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Au début je voulais le faire plus long, mais en fait, j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux. Cruelle, oui, je le suis un peu sans doute ^^ Mais bon avec l'arrivée des vacances tant attendues, je vais avoir bien plus de temps pour écrire même si je vais bientôt partir voir la mer !**_

_**Enfin bref, j'arrête là mon blabla personnel. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas pour la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Chapitre XX :**_

Je n'en pouvais plus. Le prof avait jeté un sort à l'horloge ou quoi ? J'avais l'impression que les aiguilles n'avançaient plus. Je réprimai un bâillement et tentais de me replonger dans le cours, mais c'était peine perdue. J'allongeai mon bras gauche sur la table et posai ma tête dessus. J'avais le regard perdu par la fenêtre, observant le parc toujours enneigé. Bella me poussa soudain du coude, je me redressai d'un bond et la regardai interloquée.

- Tu dors ? Me demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Oui, marmonnai-je.

Elle me sourit un peu plus, le genre de sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Je soupirai.

- Bon j'ai loupé quoi ?

- Le nain veut qu'on travaille en quatuor.

- Hein, c'est quoi son délire ?

J'étais totalement perdue là. On n'était pas en train de parler des sortilèges de transformation humaine et animale ? J'avais vraiment loupé un bon morceau du cours, moi. En murmurant à mon oreille, Belle me fit un bref résumé. Flitwick voulait qu'on prépare une sorte d'exposé sur différents sujets et pour cela il nous faudrait travailler par petits groupes. Le regard plein d'espoir je me tournai vers Bella, mais son sourire se fâna rapidement. Le hic était que le nain allait laisser faire le hasard dans la répartition des élèves en groupes. Histoire, selon lui, de favoriser la bonne entente entre les maisons. Bref, du n'importe quoi ... Tout de suite, je songeai à ensorceler le morceau de parchemin portant mon nom, juste pour ne pas me retrouver avec n'importe qui, mais le petit nain était prévoyant, il réduisit mes idées à néant en nous informant que toute forme de triche serait immédiatement détectée et annihilée ... Je laissai échapper un grand soupir lorsque je dus faire léviter jusqu'à lui mon prénom. Bella m'imita avec le même entrain. Comble de tout, nous ne pouvions même pas choisir nos sujets. Je regardai avec effarement les titres s'écrire seuls sur le tableau du prof. Un seul retint toute mon attention et eus droit à un petit sourire. J'espérai de tout coeur tomber dessus.

Et voilà le dépouillement commença et le pire dans tout ça fut que le minus fit durer le plaisir. Mes amis n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre : Bella se retrouva avec Lucius, un Serdaigle dont j'avais oublié le nom et Evans ... Rab et Rodolphus se retrouvèrent ensemble avec deux Bouffondors qui avaient l'air enchantés de se retrouver avec eux. Enfin ce fut à mon tour, le prof tira mon nom en premier et j'attendis avec fébrilité la suite des événements. Suite qui ne commença pas trop mal, Severus me fut adjoint. Bon il était vrai que nous n'étions plus en très bon terme depuis les vacances mais nous allions devoir prendre sur nous et je savais qu'en public nous ne montrerions pas nos différents. Ensuite vint se rajouter un blaireau, Young, qui sembla sur le point de faire une syncope quand il découvrit avec qui il serait. Bella était morte de rire, je faillis éclater de rire, mais la suite des événements me coupa toute envie.

- Sirius Black !

Il me sembla alors que la voix du prof avait tonné avec violence.

Black, ce n'était pas possible, ça devait être un cauchemar ! Devoir travailler avec lui ...

- Pas de chance, me souffla Bella.

Oh doux euphémisme ... Si nous arrivions à travailler et non à nous étriper, un miracle se serait produit ! Il semblait tout aussi ravi que moi de cette cohabitation.

Dans mon malheur, j'eus un peu de chance, le sujet que j'espérais nous fut octroyé : la magie élémentaliste. Un vaste sujet des plus passionnant et intéressant, très peu connu. De quoi rendre un devoir magistral malgré la présence de Black.

Comme il restait un peu de temps avant que la cloche ne retentisse, le prof décida de nous laisser parler en groupe afin de régler les modalités pratiques style quand et où se rencontrer pour travailler.

Bella m'encouragea d'un sourire.

- Je peux garder ta baguette si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle avec gentillesse. Ce n'est pas que je porte mon imbécile de cousin dans le coeur, mais ce serait dommage qu'on assiste à un meurtre en direct !

Je la remerciai d'un sourire avant de lui répondre d'un ton un peu trop mielleux.

- Je peux très bien l'étriper sans me servir de ma baguette ...

Je me levai, imité par Severus un rang plus loin, à la manière dont il se tenait, il était tout aussi content que moi. Je lui lançai un regard noir et me dirigeai vers la table de Black. Le pouffy était déjà là, visiblement encore moins rassuré qu'avant : avait-il peur de se prendre un sort perdu ?

- Je vois que tout le monde est content de cette équipe, c'est parfait ! Marmonnai-je en guise d'introduction.

Je toisai avec superbe Sirius dont le regard lançait des éclairs. Je repris de suite la parole, histoire de montrer à ce crétin qu'on travaillerait selon MES conditions et non les siennes.

- Terrain neutre pour travailler : la bibliothèque, lançai-je. Ce soir 18h00 après les cours ! Des questions, non ? Donc à ce soir !

Je m'apprêtai à retourner à ma place mais bien entendu Black prit la parole.

- Eh où crois-tu aller ainsi ?

- Je retourne à ma place. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus ici, sans bouquin et voir trop longtemps ta sale face me refile la nausée ...

Sans même attendre une réponse, je retournai à ma chaise. Severus me rejoignit rapidement. Il n'avait rien dit de tout notre échange. Il s'assit sur ma table et plongea son regard dehors.

- Au moins, tu y vas directe ! Lança-t-il alors.

Je levai la tête vers lui et lui sourit. 

- Que croyais-tu ? Qu'un abruti de son espèce allait imposer ses conditions ?

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Au moins, nous avons un sujet intéressant ... marmonnai-je. Mais bon si c'est le prix à payer pour supporter ce crétin ... Je préfère avoir le thème tout pourri dont a hérité Bella.

A ce moment, la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que je remballais mes affaires.

Le reste de la journée se traîna en longueur.

L'heure du déjeuner fut la bienvenue, une petite pause sans avoir à écouter les sornettes des profs. Les plats venaient d'apparaître sur la table, toujours en abondance. J'avançai ma main vers le plat de crudités : des carottes râpées pour être précise, quand mon geste fut suspendu par l'arrivée intempestive d'un hibou. Le volatile de l'école vint se poser devant moi avec maladresse. La pauvre bestiole était gênée dans ses mouvements par la rose qu'elle tenait entre ses serres. Je pris la fleur, qui à n'en pas douter venait des serres de Chourave. Un petit mot était attaché à la tige par un ruban rouge. Promptement, je m'en saisis faisant en sorte que Bella ne puisse rien lire. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi avec insistance et je voyais bien qu'elle trépignait d'impatience. Je ris doucement en lisant les quelques mots tracés à la plume sur le morceau de parchemin : « _Parce qu'il te faudra du courage pour bosser avec un idiot pareil ..._ » Bien que le mot soit anonyme, j'avais reconnu l'écriture. Les questions qui brûlaient les lèvres de Bellatrix finirent par sortir. Elle se tourna vers moi, le regard étonné et interrogateur.

- C'est qui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'entrai dans le jeu de l'expéditeur secret.

- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je. Ce n'était pas signé ...

Après tout ce n'était pas un mensonge, le mot n'était effectivement pas signé ... Je n'en dis pas plus. Je pris la rose et respirai doucement son parfum. Ma réponse ne plut pas à Bella, elle n'en était pas convaincue du tout ...

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis certaine que tu sais de qui il s'agit !

Elle insistait, mais elle n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, surtout pas ici, en pleine grande Salle. Je lui souris.

- Le but d'un admirateur secret c'est qu'il reste secret, lui répliquai-je en riant.

Puis je me tournais vers les garçons qui nous observaient avec attention, ne perdant pas une miette de ce que nous disions. Je croisai furtivement le regard de Rabastan et lui souris tout aussi furtivement.

- En tout cas, messieurs, déclarai-je soudain avec sérieux. Prenez en de la graine !

Puis, je posai la rose à côté de moi et me servis, mon ventre criant famine.

La pause fut trop courte à mon goût. Il fallut bientôt retrouver le chemin des salles où nos profs nous attendaient. Les cours furent tous plus assommants les uns que les autres. Enfin, la fin des cours arriva mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que je l'accueillis avec joie. Je devais retrouver ce crétin de Black à la bibliothèque pour ce fichu travail. Dix-huit heures venaient de sonner et je me décidais enfin à quitter ma Salle Commune, pas question pour moi d'arriver en avance ! Avec une lenteur délibérée j'empruntais les escaliers pour gagner l'étage de la bibliothèque. J'y arrivais bien trop rapidement à mon goût. J'en poussais la porte et la fraîcheur constante des lieux m'accueillit ainsi que le silence qui régnait dans l'antre de Pince. Je fis quelques pas avant de m'arrêter et de parcourir la salle du regard. Mes yeux accrochèrent le dos de Severus, installé à une table vide. A grandes enjambées, je le rejoignis et me laissai tomber à côté de lui.

- T'es en retard, marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son parchemin qu'il couvrait de son écriture de pattes de mouche.

-Pas aussi en retard que le blaireau et le bouffon, lui répliquai-je tout aussi gentiment.

Je lus par dessus son épaule le devoir qu'il était en train de finir, astronomie. Je fis la moue, je ne l'avais pas encore commencé, par manque de motivation. Severus termina sa phrase où il était question de mouvement des étoiles et croisa mon regard. Il esquissa un mince sourire.

- C'est toi qui prend la direction des opérations ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Pas question que le Bouffondor impose sa loi ! Nous sommes quatre, il y a quatre éléments. C'est simple au final ...

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je me réserve l'eau, continuai-je. Tu veux quoi ?

- L'eau ? Répéta-t-il un nouveau sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Tiens donc ... Laisse-moi la terre.

Curieux choix de sa part, mais je ne m'appesantis pas dessus, à dire vrai sa remarque sur mon choix m'avait paru étrange. Cela ne me plut pas mais je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir cela, le blaireau daigna faire son apparition. Sans mot dire et sans nous regarder, il prit place. Black ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Je m'adressai à Ethan Young, le blaireau.

- T'es en retard, mais moins que ce bon à rien de Black !

Je fusillai le dit-Black du regard alors qu'il s'asseyait nonchalamment sur la dernière chaise libre. Il me jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, Kered-Ann, me répondit-il, j'avais d'autres impératifs plus importants que ce rendez-vous !

S'il espérait que j'allais entrer dans son petit jeu des répliques cinglantes et vaines, il se fourrait la baguette dans l'oeil. Je ne répondis rien à ses remarques à deux noises.

- Bien, alors nous pouvons commencer. Le calcul est des plus pratiques : nous sommes quatre pour quatre éléments. Je prends l'eau, Severus la terre. Débrouillez-vous avec le reste ! Rendez-vous ici dans quatre jours, à la même heure pour faire un premier bilan.

Ethan sauta sur l'occasion.

- Je prends l'air, cria-t-il soudain en bondissant sur ses jambes.

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je me tournai vers Severus et souris. C'était vite expédié. A croire qu'on lui faisait peur à ce petit blaireau maigrichon. Pour ma plus grande surprise, Sirius ne dit rien. Il finit par approuver mes dires en s'octroyant sans ronchonner ou protester le dernier élément : le feu. Il se leva à son tour et fila. Je le suivis un court instant du regard, sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à cela. Je sentais qu'il y avait un strangulot sous roche et lorsque j'en fis part à Severus, il m'approuva. Le Serpentard finit par se replonger dans son devoir. Je continuai à le dévisager. Puis je n'en puis plus. Les mots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir finirent par m'échapper.

- T'es toujours fâché contre moi ? Finis-je par demander d'une toute petite voix.

J'avais horreur de l'admettre mais je détestais lorsque Severus me faisait ainsi la tête. Son indifférence me blessait presque.

Il ne me répondit pas, continuant d'écrire. Je laissai échapper un soupir et repris mon sac, prête à partir quand il daigna enfin lever la tête et me répondre. Je me rassis à ses côtés et reposai mon sac sur la table. Il me sembla voir filer dans son regard comme un éclair de tristesse mais aussi une certaine lassitude.

- Je n'ai jamais été fâché contre toi, finit-il par avouer. Je t'ai juste éviter le temps que tout cela se tasse ...

Je ne répondis rien et il continua.

- Comprends ma position, Caly ! Je suis pris entre deux feux de baguettes ! Que ferais-tu à ma place ?

Je secouai la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Ces vacances-ci, tu m'as presque demandé de faire un choix ... que je ne peux pas faire !

De nouveau, je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas vrai. Jamais je ne lui avais demandé de choisir ... mais en même temps, mes actes et certaines de mes paroles avaient voulu dire cela.

- Je ... je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi, Severus !

Je concédai mes paroles avec une certaine difficulté.

- Mais jamais je ne reviendrai sur mes positions. Je veux que ce soit clair ! J'ai payé assez cher ma liberté et c'est quelque chose qu'on ne me reprendra jamais ! JAMAIS !

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Je le sais très bien, Caly. Et bien que je ne comprenne nullement ton entêtement, je ne te demanderai pas de revenir dessus.

Le sorcier eut alors un petit geste qui m'étonna. Il remit en place avec douceur une mèche qui m'était tombée devant le regard. Je lui souris et finis par me lever.

- Je vais te laisser travailler tranquillement.

Oui, il y avait soudain une certaine gêne dans ma voix et mon regard. Je ne sais pas si Severus s'en aperçut ou non. Il me fit un petit signe de la main.

- On se reverra plus tard, dans la salle commune, marmonna-t-il avant de se replonger dans ses écrits.

Avant de quitter la bibliothèque, je me retournai une dernière fois, observant un long moment sa silhouette, son dos courbé, sa tête baissée sur son parchemin, ses cheveux aussi noirs que les miens. Je poussai un soupir et m'en retournai vers les profondeurs de Poudlard.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre XXI :**_

Je venais de quitter la bibliothèque totalement plongée dans mes pensées. Les quelques paroles échangées avec Severus me trottaient dans la tête, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ces quelques semaines auparavant aussi. Je laissai échapper un énième soupir. Tout était si compliqué, trop compliqué ... Machinalement, j'empruntais les grands escaliers qui, comble de malchance se mirent en mouvement au moment précis où je posais le pied dessus. C'était bien ma chance, ces satanées marches de marbre m'éloignèrent de ma destination sous le rire d'un médecin hilare dans un tableau. Je fusillai la peinture du regard, mais déjà le rire du sujet mourut, les escaliers m'en avaient éloignée. Lorsqu'ils daignèrent stopper à un palier, je sautai vivement dans le couloir. J'avais atterri au Septième Etage, l'étage des Bouffondors. J'avançais à grand pas, ne faisant aucun bruit sur les tapis délavés qui recouvraient le parquet craquant. Je n'avais qu'une hâte retrouver la quiétude des cachots et leurs ténèbres salvatrices.

- Tiens, tiens le petit Serpent s'est perdu ?

Je stoppai net et me retournai.

Là, c'était vraiment le bouquet : Black.

- A moins que tu ne m'aies suivi, Kered-Ann ?

J'eus un rire moqueur.

- Te suivre Black ? Mais en quel honneur ?

Lentement, j'avais porté ma main à la poche dans laquelle était rangée ma précieuse baguette. Mais ce simple geste furtif n'avait pas échappé au regard vif du Rouge et Or. Il avait déjà sa baguette dans la main et d'un expelliarmus puissant, il fit jaillir ma baguette jusqu'à lui. Il eut un petit rire mesquin et de mauvais augure. S'il croyait me faire peur parce qu'il avait réussi à prendre ma baguette, il se la fourrait dans l'oeil. Je le fusillai du regard, regrettant que mes yeux ne puissent lancer des avadas.

- Que veux-tu ? Lui crachai-je avec hargne.

Il prit un air innocent et s'avança vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce et s'il avait espéré me faire reculer pour m'acculer contre le mur, c'était peine perdue. Black sourit de nouveau.

- Oh, mais juste parler un peu ...

- Parler ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir piqué ma baguette, lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Je connais bien les serpents, ils ne savent jamais parler sans utiliser à un moment ou un autre leur baguette.

- Peut-être tout simplement parce que les Bouffons ont toujours un mot de trop ...

Par Merlin, s'il y avait eu un observateur dans ce couloir, il aurait pu croire que la discussion était des plus innocentes et banales ... Pourtant la tension était bien présente, l'atmosphère semblait s'être tout à coup alourdie, comme avant un orage ...

Je croisai mes bras et le toisai avec superbe.

- Eh bien, parlons ! Je t'écoute !

Je n'avais pas le choix, ce triple idiot avait ma baguette. Il eut un sourire satisfait et fit encore un pas. Il était vraiment tout proche, beaucoup trop proche à mon goût.

- Ne sois pas ainsi sur la défensive, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne le suis pas, mentis-je. Alors ? Que veux-tu me dire de si ... important ?

Un petit rire moqueur s'échappa de ma bouche. Sirius ne fit aucune remarque quant à mon éclat de rire.

- Je voulais te proposer d'enterrer la hache de guerre, le temps de travailler ensemble.

Je ne pus retenir l'exclamation de surprise qui jaillit de ma bouche. Je posai ma main dessus, mais le hoquet de surprise était déjà sorti.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça dans la bibliothèque ? Marmonnai-je.

Une lueur mesquine éclaira mon regard.

- Pourquoi un tel besoin de travailler dans de bonnes conditions ? Voudrait-on avoir enfin une bonne note pour changer des trolls ? A moins que tu ne veuilles faire plaisir à papa maman ? Oh, c'est vrai j'oubliais, papa maman t'ont mis dehors ... Alors pour qui ? Pour les Potter ? Pour leur montrer qu'ils n'ont pas recueilli un minable ?

Je vis la colère briller dans ses yeux, en même temps que partit sa main pour me gifler. Je sentis la douleur cuisante sur ma joue et j'y portais ma main. Ma peau était brûlante. Je plissai les yeux, une noire colère m'envahit soudain.

- Comment oses-tu lever la main sur moi ? Grondai-je de rage. Tu vas le regretter !

Ce fut à son tour de rire.

- Oh, mais c'est que tu fais peur Kered-Ann ! Que vas-tu me faire sans ta précieuse baguette ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'abaisser à te battre à la façon moldue, rit-il hilare.

La seule réponse que je voulus lui apporter fut mon poing dans sa figure mais il fut plus rapide que moi et bloqua mon poignet qu'il serra avec force. Je ne pus réprimer une grimace de douleur. Il en profita pour me repousser avec violence contre le mur que je percutais sans douceur. Les pierres glacées m'arrachèrent une nouvelle grimace. L'hilarité de Black ne fit qu'augmenter.

- Ce qui est amusant avec vous, la supposée élite du monde sorcier au-dessus de tout le monde, c'est que sans baguette vous n'êtes que des moins que rien ! C'est bien beau de décrier les moldus, mais leurs méthodes ont parfois du bon !

Je me débattis, mais Black avait saisi mon autre poignet et m'immobilisai : ma tentative de libération fut un échec.

- Mais vas-y débats-toi Kered-Ann ! Fais moi ce plaisir là !

A ces seules paroles, je stoppai net, ne voulant lui donner satisfaction. Son visage était tout proche du mien, si proche que nos souffles se mêlaient. Il recula soudain de quelques centimètres et me dévisagea avec insistance. Il eut un étrange sourire.

- Quel gâchis, marmonna-t-il.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. J'étais dans de sales draps.

Black rit doucement. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Malgré ma position plus qu'inconfortable, j'étais prête à lui bondir dessus.

- J'ai appris que la foire annuelle aux bestiaux s'est encore tenue cette année ... commença-t-il.

Je tressaillis avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Ce genre de choses ne te concerne plus ... Mais je vois que tu restes bien informé ... De regrets peut-être pour un monde auquel tu n'as plus accès ...

Il eut un mouvement de dédain.

- Comme si je pouvais regretter quoique ce soit ... Je ne vois pas quel plaisir on peut tirer de se faire marier de force ... D'un autre côté, à force de faire des mariages consanguins, ils ont fini par comprendre que les rejetons soit disant sang-pur étaient débiles et incapables de trouver par eux-même un bon parti ?

Là, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort pour le mariage forcé, même si je n'étais pas à plaindre ! Loin de là ...

- Alors, continua-t-il avec la même voix mielleuse qui me faisait frissonner de dégoût. Avec qui t'a-t-on casé ?

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

- Comme si j'allais te le dire ! Ricanai-je.

Black fit mine de réfléchir avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Hum, ça ne doit pas être difficile à trouver ... Voyons voir qui pourrait te convenir dans le groupe des toquards ... Rogue ? Non pas assez riche pour faire partie des heureux élus. Malefoy ? Hum, peut-être quoique, d'après les ragots qui court si c'était le cas, il risquerait de lui arriver un accident ...

Il s'interrompit quelques instants. En moi-même je bouillonnais.

- Mon idiot de frère ? Non trop jeune ... Il ne reste plus que les Lestrange ? Alors celui avec lequel tu as déjà couché ou l'autre ?

Je ne répondis rien et mon visage resta impassible à l'énumération des noms. Sirius éclata alors de rire.

- Il faut quand même que je t'avoue une chose ! J'en ai appris une bien bonne, il n'y a pas si longtemps ...

Je haussai un sourcil, désintéressée. Je n'avais qu'une hâte qu'il en finisse. Mes poignets me faisaient atrocement souffrir et j'étais certaine d'en garder de magnifiques traces ...

- Si j'étais resté un bon petit garçon obéissant aux vieux préceptes bidons des antiques traditions, je me serai marié avec toi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

- Hein ?

Black sourit satisfait de son petit effet.

- Oh, ne fais pas celle qui n'a rien compris. Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Mes parents s'était rapprochés de ton père pour une éventuelle union.

Je ne le laissai pas continuer.

- Et bien, si cela avait été le cas, je me serai arrangée pour finir veuve très rapidement !

J'avais peine à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Même si cela était fort possible. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le geste de Black. Sa main s'était avancée vers mon visage et elle se posa sur mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. Je tournai la tête pour me dégager de cette immonde caresse.

- Bas les pattes, Black, grognai-je comme un troll en colère.

- C'est dommage, murmura-t-il presque pour lui même.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent alors d'horreur lorsque je le vis lentement se pencher vers moi. Il n'allait tout de même pas tenter de m'embrasser ? Mais apparemment si ... Mon coeur battait la chamade et la colère, non la haine, grondait en moi. Alors je fis ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis longtemps. Je lui assénai un violent coup de genou à l'entrejambe. La surprise et la douleur le plia en deux. Je crus pouvoir m'échapper, en me glissant sur le côté puisqu'il venait de lâcher mes poignets. Mais il se releva, grimaçant et pleurant presque de douleur. Il agrippa mes cheveux qui volaient derrière moi et réussit à me projeter sur le côté. Je n'atterris non pas au sol mais contre une console de bois. Ma tête se fracassa contre le bois sombre et cette fois, je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur. Aussitôt je sentis un filet poisseux et chaud dégouliner de ma tempe, tremper ma joue et continuer sa course dans mon cou. Je voulus me relever mais Black ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Un sort puissant m'atteignit et je me retrouvai plaquée de nouveau contre le mur. Un autre éclair me toucha et le stupefix m'immobilisa pour de bon. Impossible pour moi d'esquisser le moindre geste ou d'émettre le moindre son.

Là j'étais vraiment dans une situation catastrophique. J'avais presque envie de voir surgir Rusard ou même le vieux citronné.

Black s'était reculé de quelques pas, histoire de bien profiter de la situation vu la manière dont il me regarda.

Ma tête me lançait et j'espère simplement que la douleur ne me ferait pas perdre connaissance. Le sang continuait toujours à couler et je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal, très mal. Le Bouffondor s'en aperçut et en joua.

- Alors Kered-Ann, on est dans une mauvaise posture ...

Il secoua la tête et émit un petit bruit désagréable avec sa langue.

- Vilain bobo ... commenta-t-il laconiquement avec morgue.

La douleur me vrillait de plus en plus fort la tempe et par moment, il me semblait voir des éclairs passer devant mon regard.

Il se mit à rire et le son bourdonna à mes oreilles de manière insupportable.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Kered-Ann ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Par Merlin, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais t'embrasser ? Toi ?

Il rit de plus belle.

- Allons, allons. Soyons réalistes ! Je ne veux pas me contenter des rebuts de Lestrange ou de je ne sais quel idiot de serpent !

Je n'en pouvais plus. La douleur était intolérable. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je fermai soudain les yeux, essayant de me concentrer et de me rappeler de quelques leçons de mon père. Mais entre la douleur, ma fierté qui venait d'en prendre un coup c'était difficile. Il fallait pourtant que je fasse quelque chose. D'abord calmer les battements inconsidérés de mon coeur, respirer plus lentement, faire le vide ... Ne penser qu'à l'Elément, le faire sien et oublier tout le reste. Déjà que dans des conditions normales c'était difficile, alors là, c'était quasi-impossible. Je maudis ma stupidité et ma bêtise qui m'avait fait me retrouver dans cette situation.

Black s'était de nouveau rapproché de moi.

Par Merlin, pourquoi les couloirs étaient-ils subitement aussi déserts ? Personne ne venait donc dans le coin ? Même dans le plus profond des cachots, on finissait par croiser quelqu'un à un moment ... J'étais maudite jusqu'au bout !

Je sentis la main de Black se poser sur ma taille et je ne pouvais rien faire, à part lui lancer de vains regards noirs qui ne l'impressionnaient nullement et le faisaient rire. Son autre main vint toucher mon visage, là où le sang n'avait pas coulé. Je fermais les yeux, tentant une nouvelle fois de me concentrer ou tout du moins de ne pas voir ça.

Soudain, plus rien.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Black était à terre et se relevai péniblement. Je ne pouvais pas avoir réussi à le repousser, c'était impossible. Parmi les brumes douloureuses qui m'avaient saisi je crus entrapercevoir Rabastan.

- Ose encore une fois t'en prendre à Caly, Black et tu vas le regretter amèrement !

C'était bien Rab'. Il avait sorti sa baguette et s'avançait menaçant vers Black.

Un gros poids disparut soudain et je me sentis tout à coup tomber lourdement à terre. Le sort qui m'emprisonnait venait de s'évanouir. Lorsque je touchais le sol, je ne pus réprimer un nouveau cri de douleur. Rab se détourna subitement de Black et vint s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Je suppose que le Bouffondor en profita pour prendre la suite car lorsque le Serpentard se releva avec moi dans les bras le couloir était désert, ma baguette gisait simplement au sol. Il la récupéra en passant à côté.

J'aurai voulu me raccrocher avec force au sorcier mais j'en étais incapable. Je croisai son regard rapidement avant que ma vue ne se brouille. Je sentais ses bras m'enlacer avec force et douceur et sa voix semblait me parvenir de très loin. Je tentais de murmurer son nom, mais ce fut sans grande conviction, juste un souffle. Il me sembla le voir me sourire doucement.

- Reste tranquille, Caly, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je suis là.

Oui, il était là et à cette pensée une douce chaleur m'envahit. Une esquisse de sourire naquit sur mon visage ensanglanté.

Nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie rapidement. Rabastan poussa la porte du pied pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle claqua avec violence contre le mur. Pompom arriva en courant outrée de cette entrée mais les reproches moururent tout aussi vite lorsqu'elle me vit.

- Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle plus pour la forme.

L'urgence n'était pas là. Je me sentis alors déposée doucement sur un lit. Une sensation de vide me saisit. Malgré la douleur, je tournai la tête vers Rabastan.

- Rab, réussis-je à marmonner. Reste !

Un sourire dans sa voix, il me répondit.

- Plus question que je te laisse toute seule !

- Monsieur Lestrange, votre dévotion est tout à fait louable, mais j'ai les choses en mains ! Vous pouvez disposer ! Le gronda l'infirmière d'un ton sec.

Je ne sais ce qui la fit alors changer d'avis. Elle reprit la parole d'un ton plus doux.

- Cependant si vous voulez rester, installez-vous un peu plus loin le temps que je soigne Miss Kered-Ann.

J'entendis des cliquetis et d'autres bruits étranges dont le glou glou d'une potion qu'on versa. Pompom m'aida alors à m'asseoir et m'enjoignit d'avaler le breuvage qu'elle me tendit. Elle soutint le gobelet tout le temps que j'avale la potion au goût infect qu'il contenait.

- La douleur va s'estomper et vous allez avoir les idées plus claires ! M'expliqua-t-elle. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de votre blessure à la tempe. Une sacré coupure et un bel hématome.

Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle nettoya le sang avec une compresse qui me parut glacée. En tout cas, la potion agissait déjà. L'étourdissement qui menaçait de me saisir n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Je ne sentais plus qu'une douleur distante sourde.

Les idées plus claires, je cherchai Rabastan du regard. Il était là, assis sur le lit voisin à surveiller le moindre geste de l'infirmière. Cette dernière appliqua sur ma blessure un baume odorant, destiné, expliqua-t-elle à refermer la plaie et à la désinfecter. Elle posa enfin un gros pansement par dessus.

- Bien, je vous garde cette nuit ici. Histoire de vous surveiller et d'attendre que la plaie soit totalement refermée.

Je la vis jeter un coup d'oeil rapide en direction du Serpentard. Elle s'éloigna alors pour retrouver son bureau où elle commença à remplir un registre.

Le dragon un peu plus loin, Rab en profita pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit. J'attrapai sa main et la serrai un peu trop fortement.

- Je ... je suis désolée, marmonnai-je vaguement.

Il me regarda avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien !

Le Vert et Argent bougea alors. Il vient s'installe contre la tête de lit et me prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Je laissai reposer ma tête contre son épaule. Pour un peu j'aurais pleuré, mais c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, pas devant Rabastan. Je me devais d'être forte devant lui et pour lui. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de les caresser doucement. Je le sentis soudain se crisper. Surprise, je relevai la tête et je vis briller la haine dans ses yeux si verts. Il se rendit compte alors que je le dévisageai et son expression changea en un éclair, il me sourit. Sourire que je lui rendis.

- Rab, murmurai-je. Ne va pas faire ... n'importe quoi !

Il eut un nouveau sourire, étrange et qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne fais jamais n'importe quoi ... me répondit-il avec un faux air innocent.

Il redevint alors sérieux, me serrant un peu plus fortement contre lui. A mon tour, je me collai un peu plus à lui m'enivrant de son odeur pas encore familière.

- Mais tu es à moi ! Et personne n'a le droit de te toucher sans en subir les conséquences !

Sa réplique me fit soudain frissonner : c'était agréablement angoissant à entendre. Rab avait ce côté sournois et vil que n'avait pas Rodolphus. Des deux frères, Rabastan était le pire, celui dont tout le monde se méfiait, celui qui faisait ses coups en douce et qui jamais ne se faisait prendre. Pour preuve la sordide histoire qui s'était déroulée l'an passé, avec la sang-de-bourbe. Oh bien sûr, personne n'avait eu de preuve. Lucius, Rodolphus et Rabastan avaient été montrés du doigt. Je savais que ce n'était pas le style de Lucius, Rodolphus avait un alibi puisqu'il avait passé toute la nuit avec moi, il ne restait que Rabastan qui n'avait jamais rien avoué même à nous ...

Alors oui, ses paroles étaient délicieusement angoissantes. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour Black, je comptais bien lui faire payer moi aussi l'affront qu'il m'avait fait. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'à cause de cette stupide histoire, Rab ait des ennuis.

Un toussotement me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Pompom faisait son grand retour. Elle jeta un regard mauvais au sorcier mais ne dit mot. De toute façon, si elle osait le chasser, je partirai avec lui !

L'infirmière s'était plantée devant le lit que nous occupions, les bras croisés, le regard noir. Rabastan, l'air effronté et insolent ne lui laissa même pas le temps de prendre la parole.

- Si vous comptez me chasser d'ici, c'est peine perdue ! Déclara-t-il avec aplomb. Je ne bougerai pas d'un pouce de ce lit !

Je levai les yeux vers lui et je le vis défier Pompom du regard. La sorcière nous dévisagea à tour de rôle en secouant la tête. Et là, le miracle se produisit, elle capitula sans protester.

- Soit, mais Miss Kered-Ann a besoin de repos. De toute façon, je ne suis pas loin.

D'un petit mouvement de la tête, elle désigna son bureau accolé à une fenêtre, histoire de bien faire comprendre qu'elle nous avait à l'oeil. Puis, elle s'en retourna.

Rab avait repris ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

- Elle a raison, tu dois te reposer, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Dors, je veille sur toi.

Je lui répondis par un sourire et fermai les yeux, toujours collée contre lui.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre XXII : **_

Les discussions allaient bon train dans la salle commune. Tout le monde ne parlait que de cela, ou presque … Le regard noir, je relevai la tête de mon bouquin pour observer les filles qui partageaient mon dortoir. Elles étaient assises un peu plus loin, sur les fauteuils entourant une petite table ronde. Cette dernière disparaissait sous une pile de catalogues. Et c'était à qui glousserait le plus fort, rougirait le plus rapidement en observant passer les garçons. C'était vraiment pitoyable. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi certains se mettaient dans de pareils états pour cet événement … De la poudre jetée aux yeux par ce vieux citronné, rien de plus ! Un Bal de Saint Valentin … Non mais quelle idée ! C'était bien une invention moldue ! Je croisai le regard de Mahault, une grande blonde qui avait son lit juste en face du mien. Je lus un peu de condescendance dans son regard lorsque je secouai la tête dépitée de les voir ainsi s'emporter pour des broutilles … Vraiment pathétique ! Une nouvelle fois je secouai la tête puis me replongeai dans mon bouquin de sortilèges. Soudain, une ombre passa devant moi et s'arrêta. Je stoppai ma lecture : Mahault se tenait devant moi, avec son sourire ultra blanc, digne d'une pub pour le dernier dentifrice de la Mère Grattesec. Par certains côtés, elle me faisait penser à Glu Perpétuelle, même si elle, elle est assez gentille.

- Hum ? Marmonnai-je à son encontre.

Elle me sourit, nullement désarmée par ma froideur.

- Calypso, veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Marmonnai-je.

Elle continua à me sourire doucement.

- On regarde les tenues … Tu sais pour le Bal !

Je haussai les sourcils.

- Ah le bal … Tu sais, ce n'est pas ma préoccupation première.

Je pensai que cette réponse la découragerait mais non. Bien au contraire, elle garda son sourire et sa voix douce.

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas ta préoccupation première ? Tu ne comptes pas y aller ? Tu n'as pas encore de cavalier ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer devant cet interrogatoire soudain et presque brusque. Mahault avait de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur. Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de lui offrir un petit sourire hypocrite.

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour ce bal.

Techniquement, c'était faux. Nous n'en avions même pas parlé, mais il me semblait impensable de ne pas y aller ensemble vu les circonstances.

Je vis la lueur de surprise se lire dans le regard de la Serpentard.

- Oh ? Et qui est-ce ?

Là, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Tu verras bien le soir du bal, répondis-je énigmatique.

A mon tour, maintenant de lui poser des questions ! Je fermai mon livre dans un claquement sec.

- Et toi ? Dis-moi ? As-tu trouvé un cavalier ?

Je vis le regard de la Verte et Argent se voiler légèrement et se haussai un sourcil d'étonnement. La curiosité me saisit et je voulais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Mahault baissa subitement la tête, ses joues avaient viré au rouge. Je crus qu'elle allait se relever et partir. Mais non … Je l'entendis laisser échapper un petit soupir et sans crier garde, elle prit la parole.

- Est-ce que …

Elle se tut, rougissant de plus belle. Je ne dis rien, l'encourageant simplement du regard. Elle esquissa un sourire gêné et timide, respira un bon coup et se lança.

- Toi qui traînes toujours avec lui … Sais-tu si … Lucius a déjà une cavalière ?

Elle avait à peine terminé sa question qu'elle s'abima dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Je ne lui répondis pas immédiatement. Un peu surprise par le nom qu'elle venait de me donner. J'ignorai qu'elle puisse avoir des vues sur Lucius.

- Je l'ignore, finis-je par répondre.

Voyant son air dépité, je m'empressai d'ajouter quelques mots.

- Mais je ne crois pas. S'il avait déjà une cavalière, nulle doute qu'il s'en serait vanté … Mais à mon avis, tu devrais te hâter, il risque d'avoir plein de demandes et va finir par en accepter.

La Serpentard avait toutes ses chances pour cette soirée. Ma condisciple était plutôt jolie fille, d'une assez bonne famille. Oui, elle ferait une cavalière répondant aux critères de Malefoy.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle se releva d'un bond.

- Et tu ne sais pas où je pourrais le trouver ?

Je fis non de la tête. Mais je m'interrompis de suite. Mahault eut droit à un grand sourire de ma part. Je lui montrai de la tête l'entrée de la salle commune qui venait de le laisser entrer. Il n'était pas seul, Rodolphus l'accompagnait.

- Tu n'auras même pas à le chercher.

Elle voulut aller à sa rencontre, mais j'attrapai sa main et la força à se rasseoir à côté de moi.

- Laisse ! Il va venir ici !

J'eus effectivement raison. Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent droit vers nous. Je les accueillis par un sourire. Rodolphus prit alors la parole.

- Caly, je te cherchais ! M'annonça-t-il.

Je sautai sur l'occasion. Je me levai, l'attrapa par le bras.

- Moi aussi, je voulais te voir !

Ce qui était totalement faux … Je me tournai alors vers Lucius.

- Tiens donc compagnie à Mahault quelques instants !

Je pris Rodolphus par le bras et l'entraînai bien plus loin. Il m'interrogea du regard, n'y comprenant rien. Je fis un petit geste de la main, signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

- C'est Mahault, finis-je par expliquer. Elle voulait aller au bal avec Lucius … Voilà l'occasion rêvée pour lui en toucher un mot !

Je me ris doucement quand le Serpentard secoua la tête l'air désolé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aux entremetteuses …

- Je ne le savais pas moi-même, souris-je.

Mon sourire se fâna et je redevins sérieuse.

- Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? Lui demandai-je alors curieuse.

- J'ai reçu un hibou de Richard, m'annonça-t-il.

Mon coeur dans ma poitrine ne fit qu'un bond. Richard ? Pourquoi Richard lui envoyait-il un hibou à lui et pas à moi. Je le pris de nouveau par le bras, l'entraînant encore plus à l'écart. L'inquiétude devait se lire dans mon regard. Je le bombardai de paroles.

- Richard ? Pourquoi Richard t'a-t-il écrit à toi et pas à moi ? Il … il s'est passé quelque chose ? Que dit-il ?

Je le vis sourire, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que mon angoisse s'atténua.

- Caly ! Calme-toi ! Richard va bien !

Ses paroles ne m'apaisèrent nullement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il va venir à Pré-au-Lard, samedi, quand nous y serons. Il voulait te voir …

Je jetai un regard suspicieux à Rodolphus.

- Et il devait passer par toi pour me le dire ? Grommelai-je.

Rodolphus haussa les épaules, d'un air désinvolte. Moi, je ne décolérai pas et mon attitude arracha un rire au sorcier. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, il avait d'autres choses à me dire …

- C'est pas une raison, protestai-je en grognant comme un troll. Ca lui prenait quoi ? Deux minutes pour m'envoyer un petit mot … Il aurait pu …

Rodolphus éclata de rire et soudain m'attira à lui. Je me retrouvai dans ses bras. J'allai me dégager mi riant mi râlant en lui expliquant que je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié quand je n'en eus pas le temps. Nous fûmes tout à coup séparés sans ménagement, enfin surtout Rodolphus. Etonnée, je tournai la tête pour découvrir un Rabastan en furie.

- Rabastan ! M'écriai-je.

Il ne m'accorda même pas un regard. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son frère, la baguette pointée vers lui.

- Rabastan ! Répétai-je. Mais enfin …

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il se tourna vivement vers moi. Toute trace de colère avait soudainement disparu de son regard. Il m'adressa un sourire qui aurait pu passer pour charmeur en d'autres circonstances mais je n'en fus pas dupe. Ce n'était qu'une façade.

- Ca ne te concerne pas Caly ! Laisse tomber ! Me lança-t-il soudain.

Une manière comme une autre de me dire d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était … Attitude que j'appréciai moyennement. Je lui lançai un regard noir, sans mot dire. Je ne fus qu'un seul geste, celui de croiser les bras. Pas question que je file. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était.

Rabastan ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, pensant que j'allais céder et partir, mais je ne bougeai pas. Le Serpentard laissa tomber … Enfin, il reporta son attention sur son frère et l'empoigna violemment par le bras. Rodolphus paraissait tout aussi étonné que moi par l'attitude de Rab'. Il le dévisagea avec étonnement, même si je sentais que sa surprise allait bien céder la place à l'agacement et même à la colère.

- Allons régler ça dehors, marmonna alors Rab'.

De nouveau, il se retourna vers moi.

- Et ne nous suis pas ! Gronda-t-il.

J'allais rétorquer que je le suivrai si j'en avais envie et qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à me donner mais Rodolphus interrompit mon élan.

- Reste ici, Caly, murmura-t-il doucement.

Puis il se tourna lentement vers son frère.

- Et toi, ôte ta main de mon bras !

Il se dégagea alors violemment de l'étreinte de Rabastan. L'atmosphère s'était soudainement alourdie et je sentis plusieurs regards se poser sur nous. J'aperçus Lucius du coin de l'oeil qui s'était levé, baguette à la main. Il posait son regard successivement sur nous. Je soupirai. Toute cette histoire allait mal finir surtout si je continuai à m'en mêler.

- Très bien … allez régler vos histoires ! Je m'en contrefiche ! Répliquai-je séchement.

Puis, dans une mise en scène presque théâtrale, je tournai le dos aux deux frères et partis rejoindre Mahault et Lucius. Le temps que je le rejoigne et que je me retourne les deux Lestrange avaient filé.

- Qu'est-ce que … commença Lucius.

Je haussai les épaules.

- J'en sais strictement rien, marmonnai-je. Et je n'ai même pas envie de savoir …

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé, lourdement et fatiguée par toute cette histoire dont je ne connaissais même pas les enjeux. Se faisant je croisai le regard brillant de Mahault et en voyant le sourire radieux qu'elle m'adressa, je sus qu'elle venait de trouver un cavalier pour le bal. Je lui répondis par un grand sourire. Cet échange de sourire n'échappa pas à Lucius.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir été l'objet d'une conspiration féminine ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Je ris doucement. Par moment, Lucius me paraissait presque sympathique quand il mettait du sien.

- Parce que c'est l'entière vérité …

Je laissai échapper un nouvel éclat de rire en voyant l'air désabusé du jeune homme.

- Allons ne te plains pas ! Cela veut dire que tu as été le centre d'intérêt de nos conversations, c'est plutôt flatteur !

Il me regarda avant de pousser un soupir de désespoir. Puis il finit par rire aussi. Soudain son regard d'acier se posa sur moi, un regard perçant.

- Mais dis moi, et toi ? Ce bal … Tu y vas avec qui ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je te ferai la même réponse que j'ai faite à Mahault, tu verras bien le jour J ! Fin de la discussion !

Je fis un grand geste de la main, histoire de signifier que pour moi cette discussion était close. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à me poser cette question ? En quoi le sorcier avec qui je comptais aller au Bal pouvait bien les intéresser ?

Pour une fois, Lucius parut comprendre que je ne voulais pas m'appesantir sur le sujet, car la conversation dévia doucement sur les prochaines vacances. Je dus avouer que je n'écoutais tout cela que d'une oreille. J'avais les yeux rivés sur la porte de notre Salle Commune, espérant la voir s'ouvrir sur Rabastan ou Rodolphus histoire d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire … Je ne comprenais rien du tout à ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Qu'avait fait Rodolphus pour provoquer ainsi la colère de Rabastan ? C'était incompréhensible pour moi …

Ce que j'attendais finit par se produire. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rodolphus. Je me levai brusquement et fis un pas en sa direction. Le sorcier me vit et à ma grande surprise me fit signe de ne pas bouger. Trop surprise pour réagir, je m'exécutai, me contentant de le suivre du regard. Il marchait à grands pas vers son dortoir. Je sentis que quelque chose clochait, mais je ne savais dire quoi … La manière dont il se tenait ou qu'il avait de se déplacer … Lucius, lui aussi s'était levé et vint me rejoindre. Je me retournai vers lui, le regard mi interrogateur mi inquiet.

- Tu devrais … commençai-je.

Il comprit où je voulais en venir car il ne me laissa pas finir et partit sur les talons de Rodolphus, vers leur dortoir sans doute.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me rasseoir. Rabastan arriva à cet instant. Marchant droit vers moi, le regard fermé, il ne m'adressa pas une parole. Il m'attrapa simplement par le bras, m'entraînant à sa suite. Je ne protestai pas … Je le suivis ou plutôt me laissai entraîner sans rien dire hors de notre salle commune. Mais une fois dans les cachots, je protestai.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

Je posai ma main de libre sur la sienne qui emprisonnait mon poignet et stoppai net, l'obligeant à faire de même s'il ne voulait pas m'arracher le bras. Et sur le coup, je crus qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je lus de la colère dans son regard furieux, sans doute parce que j'osai aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. S'il croyait me faire peur avec son regard noir, c'était peine perdue. Pourtant cette impression fugace ne dura pas plus qu'une fraction de seconde : son regard se radoucit aussitôt. Il posa son regard sur sa main empoignant mon bras et me lâcha immédiatement. Il me sourit.

- Pas ici … N'importe qui pourrait nous entendre … finit-il par me dire.

Je haussai les épaules puis consentis à le suivre.

- Soit … trouvons un cachot désert …

Nous reprîmes notre progression, plus lentement cette fois. Au bout du couloir, Rabastan tourna à droite et finit par arrêter son choix sur une petite salle qui devait faire office de débarras. Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et une fois à son tour à l'intérieur, il barricada l'endroit de moult sorts contre les indiscrets.

J'avisai une vieille table poussiéreuse, sortis ma baguette pour enlever la couche grisâtre et m'installai dessus, assise en tailleur. Je ne dis mot. Après tout, c'était Rabastan qui m'avait attirée ici et non l'inverse. Mon regard resta posé sur lui. Je l'observai s'avancer vers moi, avec une démarche féline, tel un prédateur. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage et de dur dans son regard, enfin c'était ce qui me semblait.

Il se râcla la gorge et vint se planter devant moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et mon coeur rata un battement. Ce fut comme si je me plongeai dans un océan verdâtre aux mille et une nuances.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, commença-t-il presque gêné.

Je sursautai. Rabastan qui s'excusait … C'était chose peu commune. Par Salazar que lui arrivait-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Lui demandai-je intriguée. Pourquoi as-tu débarqué comme ça , comme un fou furieux ?

Tout en parlant, j'avais tendu le bras en avant et m'étais saisi de sa main que je serrai à présent fortement contre la mienne. Ma manière de lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais ses excuses …

Il détourna soudain le regard, retira sa main de la mienne et fit quelques pas sur le côté. Il ne me faisait plus face. Je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de l'observer.

- J'ai perdu mon calme … en … en te voyant dans les bras de mon frère ! S'expliqua-t-il. De te voir enlacé par lui … J'ai … j'ai repensé à tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous …

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi.

- Et … et si tu éprouvais encore quelque chose pour lui ? Tonna-t-il presque en colère.

Alors c'était ça … Rabastan était jaloux ? Je le fixai avec un regard doux, presque triste. Soudain, je sautai au sol et m'avançai vers lui. Arrivé devant lui, je relevai la tête et tendis la main pour la poser sur sa joue.

- Ton frère est juste un excellent ami … Rien de plus, murmurai-je avec douceur.

Je devais avouer que j'étais flattée de l'attitude de Rab, même si cela avait un côté effrayant également … cette manière qu'il avait eue de s'emporter soudainement.

- Et quoiqu'il se soit passé auparavant, c'est bel et bien terminé. C'est un chapitre clos pour moi !

Ma main caressait avec tendresse la joue du Vert et Argent.

- Je suis toute à toi désormais …

Je m'étais levée sur la pointe des pieds pour venir murmurer cette dernière phrase à l'oreille de Rabastan, effleurant de mon souffle ses lèvres et sa joue.

Je fus tout à coup capturée par ses bras puissants.

- Oui, à moi … répéta-t-il. C'est bien pour cela que je ne peux supporter de te voir avec un autre que moi …

Ses paroles soudain me froissèrent. Je me dégageai lentement de son étreinte.

- Tu … tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Marmonnai-je blessée.

Il dut lire la tristesse dans mon regard,car instantanément il se reprit.

- Ce … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … J'ai … j'ai peur de te perdre … souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Ca … ça me fait dire n'importe quoi !

Ma main retrouva sa joue et mes doigts s'égarèrent avec délice sur son visage.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais … Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es un sorcier exceptionnel ; qui pourrait rivaliser avec toi ?

Ma question lui arracha un petit rire.

- Personne, concéda-t-il.

Je ris à mon tour et mon rire mourut quand je me jetai dans ses bras pour me blottir contre lui.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre XXIII : **_

J'étais étendue sur le dos, dans le noir. Mes yeux grands ouverts fixaient le baldaquin de mon lit que je ne pouvais voir. J'aurai tout aussi bien pu fermer mes yeux, mais je préférais les garder ouverts pour réfléchir …

Je ne cessais de songer à cette conversation que j'avais eue avec Rabastan l'autre jour … et aussi ce que j'avais appris de Lucius.

Je me doutais bien que pour un observateur extérieur, mes réactions devaient être considérées ou totalement folles ou bêtes … ou un mélange des deux … Mais il n'y avait que les impurs pour penser cela.

C'était comme ça, j'avais été élevée ainsi et jamais je ne le renierai … J'étais fiancée avec Rabastan et même si rien n'était encore officiel, je me devais de me comporter comme tel … Mais il n'empêchait que son comportement de l'autre jour me gênait … Il faudrait quand même que je tire cela au clair avec lui … Je secouai doucement la tête. Puis je me tournai sur le côté et avec un faible lumos, je regardai l'heure. Sept heures du matin. Un peu tôt pour un samedi matin, mais je préférai me lever. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus me rendormir et puis aujourd'hui c'était la sortie à Pré-Au -Lard ! J'étais impatiente de m'y rendre. Je devais y retrouver Richard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, mais bon …

Au moins, avec une heure aussi matinale, la salle de bains était libre. Ce qui ne serait pas la cas en fin de journée, le bal étant ce soir, le lieu serait pris d'assaut pour les derniers préparatifs. Bref une journée des plus chargées !

Il me sembla que le temps prenait un malin plaisir à s'écouler lentement tant j'avais hâte de quitter les murs de Poudlard.

Enfin l'heure d'aller dans le village sorcier arriva. Bon bien entendu, il fallut passer devant Rusard qui vérifia plutôt deux fois qu'une si nous avions l'autorisation de sortir. Lui aussi prit un temps infini à vérifier sa liste, avec un plaisir sadique non dissimulé.

Une fois le barrage Rusard franchi et hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, je me sentis mieux. Il fallait dire que je commençais à en avoir assez du collège …

J'avais retrouvé Rodolphus, Rabastan et Lucius juste à l'entrée du petit village sorcier, laissant Bella toute seule. L'excuse que je lui avais fournie ne l'avait pas satisfaite, mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais rien lui dire : je ne savais pas pourquoi Richard voulait me voir. Je saluai les garçons que je n'avais pas encore vus de la journée. Puis tous les quatre, nous nous mîmes en route. Nous avions rendez-vous un peu à l'écart du village, sur le chemin menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Personne ne parlait, le seul bruit était l'écho de nos pas sur le chemin caillouteux. J'étais enfermée dans mes pensées sans faire vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je sursautai soudain, en sentant une douce pression contre ma main. Je baissai un instant les yeux et souris discrètement : Rabastan avait pris ma main dans la sienne, comme si de rien n'était. Je ne tournai pas la tête vers lui, mais le sourire resta affiché sur mon visage.

Nous finîmes par arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Richard n'était pas encore arrivé aussi nous restâmes plantés au milieu du chemin à attendre. L'attente ne dura guère. Il y eut soudain un plop, suivi d'un second et deux sorciers firent leur apparition. Mon sourire qui s'était élargi en reconnaissant Richard se fâna rapidement en reconnaissant l'autre sorcier qui l'accompagnait : Mulciber. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

Tout le monde salua tout le monde et je pris sur moi de ne pas sauter au cou de mon Richard. Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités.

Ce fut quand Rodolphus lui demanda comment se passaient ses journées au Ministère que Richard nous étonna tous par sa réponse.

- J'ai quitté mon poste, nous annonça-t-il sans détour.

- Quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer. Mais enfin …

Il fit un petit geste de la main en riant.

- Je suis plus utile ailleurs, expliqua-t-il mystérieusement. Et puis mon poste est tout de même utile à quelqu'un !

Tout en disant cela il se tourna vers Mulciber et rit doucement.

- Eh bien, ça magouille sec, s'écria Lucius.

Moi je m'en fichais que Mulciber ait récupéré la place avantageuse de mon Richard … Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre quel doxy l'avait piqué pour quitter son boulot.

- Mais alors, tu fais quoi ? Lui demandai-je curieuse.

Richard rit de nouveau.

- J'ai repris mes études.

Alors là, je n'en revenais pas ! Après sa sortie de Poudlard, Richard s'était dirigé vers la médicomagie. Il avait passé avec brio ses deux premières années, étant même dans les premiers de sa promotion. Mais son père n'avait jamais vu cela d'un bon oeil, prétextant que Richard serait amené à s'occuper de sang-de-bourbe et autres impurs. Je ne sais trop comment il avait réussi à convaincre son fils de tout abandonner, sans doute en menacer de le déshériter, et lui avait donné en contrepartie une place de choix au Ministère, poste qu'il occupait jusque maintenant. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce revirement de situation …

- Mais enfin … balbutiai-je encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

Son rire fusa et il me fit un clin d'oeil.

- - Au final, il semblerait qu'avoir une position à Sainte Mangouste soit utile dans les temps à venir ...

Richard posa les yeux sur moi et eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Je vous emprunte Caly quelques heures, annonça-t-il alors, mettant fin à cette conversation.

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Il me tendit la main et me fit signe de le suivre. Un peu surprise et curieuse, je le suivis.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lâchai-je tout de même.

Il me sourit et me répondit laconiquement.

- Tu verras bien …

J'étais plus que perplexe.

- Allons, viens !

Une dernière fois, je me tournai vers mes amis, leur adressant un petit signe de la main, surtout destiné à Rabastan. Je croisai furtivement son regard et lui souris.

Puis Richard au bras duquel j'étais pendue transplana et nous disparûmes.

* * *

J'étais allongée sur mon lit. Meurtrie de partout, j'avais peine à me mouvoir. J'étais autant vaincue physiquement que psychologiquement. J'avais préféré sauter le dîner et me reposer une petite heure, mais je savais que cela ne suffirait pas.

Les rideaux de mon baldaquin étaient tirés et je gisais dans une douce pénombre qui apaisait la migraine qui menaçait.

Oh bien sûr j'aurai pu faire un saut à l'infirmerie en rentrant, mais je savais que le dragon m'aurait assaillie de questions auxquelles je ne voulais ni ne pouvais répondre.

Tant bien que mal, je me relevai et m'assis péniblement sur le lit. Une douche brûlante !Voilà ce que réclamait mon corps perclus de courbatures. Avec précaution je posai les pieds au sol et me levai. Le sol tanguait tout à coup et je dus me raccrocher au montant de mon lit pour ne pas tomber. La soirée promettait d'être difficile … La raison me soufflait d'annuler mais je ne le voulais pas. A pas lents, je progressais vers la salle de bains. Mes habits tombèrent au sol et je fis couler un jet brûlant. L'eau chaude me fit du bien, détendant mes muscles endoloris. Je restai un long moment à savourer la course de l'eau contre ma peau. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'y attarder de trop : les autres filles n'allaient pas tarder à revenir et déjà que mon absence au repas avait dû faire jaser … je ne voulais pas rajouter une nouvelle couche aux ragots. Enroulée dans ma serviette, j'observais mon reflet dans la glace, une fois que ma main eut essayé la buée. Ce que je vis n'était guère reluisant. Mon visage était bien plus pâle que d'habitude, j'avais les traits tirés, le regard terne … Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et vite !

Je retournai dans mon dortoir et ouvrit ma malle à potions. Farfouillant parmi toutes les fioles qui y étaient rangées, je finis par me saisir d'un petit flacon de cristal. A l'intérieur, clapotait un liquide jaune. Je débouchai le flacon et une odeur âcre s'en échappa. Je savais que ça avait mauvais goût, aussi me dépêchais-je d'avaler la potion revitalisante. Les effets étaient assez rapides et dureraient assez longtemps pour me permettre de passer une bonne soirée.

J'étais en train de passer ma tenue de soirée, une somptueuse robe longue d'un pourpre foncé aux reflets changeants quand les autres filles débarquèrent. Bellatrix fut la dernière à rentrer, le visage fermé. La seule qui ne participait pas à la gaieté ambiante. Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de m'ignorer totalement. Apparemment, elle n'avait guère apprécié mes petits secrets. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à aller m'expliquer aussi finis-je mes préparatifs de mon côté. Tout en remontant mes cheveux en chignon, je me rendis compte que j'ignorai totalement avec qui Bella irait au bal … J'avais tellement été prise par mes histoires que je n'avais même pas pris le temps d'en parler avec mon amie. Je mordis les lèvres, un peu honteuse, tout en lui jetant un regard de biais. M'ignora-t-elle ou ne me vit-elle pas ? En tout cas, elle continua à agir comme si de rien n'était …

Je m'assis sur mon lit pour enfiler mes chaussures, que j'avais au préalable ensorcelé pour ne pas souffrir pendant le bal. La tête me tournait encore tandis que je me penchais, mais je sentais déjà les effets bénéfiques de la potion. Je sentais au fond de moi que participer à ce Bal dans mon état était une mauvaise idée, mais je fis taire la petite voix qui me criait cela.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre quand je me décidais enfin à quitter le dortoir pour gagner la salle commune. Après tout c'était une sorte de premier rendez-vous plus ou moins officiel … Comme il fallait s'y attendre, notre salle commune était bondée et le brouhaha des conversations et des rires raviva ma migraine qui s'était estompée. Des yeux je cherchais mon cavalier, mais il restait introuvable. Un coup d'oeil à l'heure m'apprit que pour une fois j'étais en avance …

- Si ton cavalier ne vient pas, je serai ravi de le remplacer au pied levé !

Je sursautai soudain et sortis de mes rêveries. Je me tournai vers le sorcier qui venait de m'interpeler, sourire aux lèvres. En le voyant face à moi, si chic et si séduisant, toute ma fatigue s'effaça d'un coup, fondant face à son sourire ravageur.

- Désolée de briser tes espoirs, Rabastan, mais je crois que mon dit cavalier vient de faire son apparition, ris-je doucement.

Avec désinvolture, il haussa les épaules tout en tentant de cacher son sourire.

- De toute façon, j'avais prévu d'offrir mon bras à la plus belle fille de Poudlard …

Il attrapa alors ma main et y déposa un rapide baiser en souriant. Il se pencha alors à mon oreille, son souffle chaud caressant mon visage.

- Tu es splendide, me murmura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et souris doucement en secouant la tête.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je sais très bien que j'ai une mine affreuse.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui secoua la tête.

- D'ailleurs, poursuivis-je, ne m'en veux pas si mes pas de danses sont un peu raides …

- Que se passe-t-il ? M'interrompit-il.

Il me sembla entendre une trace d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Ce n'est rien … C'est juste que ma petite excursion d'aujourd'hui a été … éprouvante … murmurai-je.

Je le vis prêt à poser moultes question et d'un geste de la main, je l'en empêchais.

- Pas ici !

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de nous : il y avait beaucoup trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il comprit et hocha de la tête sans quitter son sourire.

- Si tu préfères, on peut ne pas aller à la soirée, me proposa-t-il.

- Non, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller à ce Bal avec toi, murmurai-je.

Un éclair de malice passa dans mon regard.

- Mais rien ne nous empêche de nous éclipser à un moment, suggérai-je à mi-mots.

Seul son rire me répondit, mais je crus lire dans son regard qu'il n'était pas contre cette idée. Il m'offrit alors le bras.

- Bien et si nous y allions maintenant ?

J'attrapai son bras et hochai de la tête. Puis nous nous mêlâmes aux autres Serpentards qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle où le bal se tenait.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24 :**_

Le Bal battait son plein depuis deux bonnes heures à présent. J'avais passé ce début de soirée sur un petit nuage. Rabastan était un cavalier hors pair et attentionné. Nous avions délaissé la Grande Salle métamorphosée pour faire un tour dehors. La potion commençait à ne plus faire effet et je ressentais les effets de ma dure journée. Rabastan s'en rendit compte et il proposa une pause. Nous prîmes place sur un banc non loin des fenêtres de la Grande Salle. La musique quoique étouffée parvenait jusqu'à nos oreilles. Le sorcier passa son bras autour de mon épaule, je me collai contre lui, laissant ma tête reposer dans le creux de son cou. Je fermai les yeux un instant. Son autre main s'était posée sur ma cuisse.

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

- Je suis fatiguée, avouai-je dans un soupir.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponses que j'aimais avouer, mais Rabastan n'était pas dupe de mon état. Son pouce caressait doucement ma main et un sourire flottait sur son visage.

- On peut mettre à exécution ton plan ! Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. S'éclipser …

Je souris à mon tour.

- Tu es sûr ? Lui demandai-je me sentant un peu coupable d'écourter ainsi cette soirée.

- Certain !

- Et où irons-nous ?

- Dans notre salle commune, tout le monde est au bal, il n'y aura personne … Nous serons tranquille et si vraiment tu ne vas pas bien, tu seras toute proche de ton dortoir …

Je le remerciai de sa sollicitude et approuvai son choix.

Il se leva alors, me tendant la main et nous regagnâmes l'intérieur du château. Quelques couples traînaient dans le hall mais comme l'avait prédit Rab, une fois les escaliers descendus, plus personne ne se montra dans les cachots.

Le mot de passe prononcé, nous pûmes rentrer dans notre salle commune, vide et silencieuse. Le grand canapé face à la cheminée nous accueillit et je fus contente de m'y laisser tomber. Sans un mot, je me penchais vers mes chaussures et les quittai avec joie. Je me levai tout à coup sous le regard intrigué de Rabastan. Je ne fis que quelques pas en direction de la cheminée. Le marbre était froid sous mes pieds. Je sortis alors ma baguette et tapotait une des pierres de la cheminée. Elle bougea légèrement et la cache s'ouvrit. Je plongeai ma main dans l'ouverture sombre et en ressortit avec mon butin : une bouteille de firewhisky. En voyant le regard médusé de Rab, j'en conclus qu'il ne connaissait pas cette cachette, je lui devais quelques explications.

- C'est Richard qui me l'a montrée ! Il n'y a qu'une règle simple : celui qui vide la bouteille doit en remettre une … C'est une cachette qui, paraît-il, existe depuis la fondation de Poudlard, ris-je.

Je me rassis et tendis la bouteille à Rabastan. Je fis alors apparaître deux verres et le sorcier les remplit généreusement.

- A nous, dit-il simplement en trinquant.

Je lui souris et avalai une gorgée d'alcool. Le regard du Serpentard qui, quelques instants avant, s'était fait rêveur redevint totalement sérieux.

- Que s'est-il passé cet après-midi ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

- J'ai eu droit à un petit entraînement … répondis-je évasivement.

Je savais ma réponse ne satisferait pas la curiosité de Rabastan, aussi m'empressai-je d'ajouter quelques détails.

- J'ai appris à lancer un nouveau sort, soufflai-je.

Les yeux de Rabastan brillèrent de curiosité, aussi poursuivis-je.

- Une sorte de Patronus mais inversé … D'ailleurs la formule pour le lancer est celle du Patronus mais à l'envers.

- Et ça fonctionne comment ? Demanda Rabastan visiblement intéressé.

- Comme le Patronus, mais ça ne sert pas à repousser les Détraqueurs, ris-je. En fait, si tu vises une personne avec, le Sunortap celle-ci va perdre tous ses moyens et revivre ses pires souvenirs …

A ces mots, je frissonnais. Le Lord était partisan de la pratique pour montrer les effets d'un sort.

- Comme si elle était en présence d'un Détraqueur, marmonnai-je pour conclure.

Rabastan était resté silencieux jusque là. Il prit soudain la parole.

- Et c'est comme le patronus, ça prend une forme animale ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Oui …

Devançant sa question, je poursuivis.

- J'ai pas trop vu le mien, il n'était pas super formé … Mais je crois qu'il ressemblait à un crocodile.

J'avais cru réussir facilement à créer mon Sunortap, en écoutant les explications du Lord, mais j'avais présumé de mes forces : prendre toute sa haine et son malheur en jetant le sort. Pour moi, ça n'aurait pas dû être si compliqué que ça … Pourtant j'avais mis près de deux heures avant de voir apparaître une sorte de crocodile. Une brume noirâtre était sortie de ma baguette prenant peu à peu la forme d'un immense squelette saurien ; seule la tête était nettement apparue, le reste du corps n'avait pas eu de consistance.

Je repris alors une gorgée de firewhisky.

La main de Rabastan en profita pour se poser doucement sur mes cheveux qu'il caressa.

- Une dure journée, donc, murmura-t-il. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si fatiguée.

Il me sourit et soudain je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Je viens me blottir contre lui.

- Si j'avais su, nous n'aurions même pas fait une apparition au Bal, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je redressai un peu la tête que j'avais appuyée contre son torse.

- J'avais vraiment envie d'y faire un tour avec toi, répliquai-je. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, d'ailleurs.

Je lui souris.

- La soirée n'est pas encore terminée, me souffla-t-il.

Doucement, sa main descendit de mes cheveux et glissa lentement jusqu'à ma joue, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Avec lenteur, son visage se rapprocha du mien et bientôt nos souffles se mêlèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un, puis ce fut au tour de nos lèvres. Un doux baiser auquel je répondis avec tendresse. A mon tour, ma main se posa sur sa joue et mes doigts explorèrent son visage. Mon coeur battait la chamade tandis que le jeu de nos lèvres s'accélérait un peu fébrilement. Un premier baiser plein de passion qui en promettait plein d'autres tout aussi passionnés.

Ce moment aurait pu être un moment magique, mais comme dans la plupart des contes sorciers, quelque chose vint tout perturber.

Un claquement sec nous fit sursauter tous deux. Nos lèvres se séparèrent brusquement et nous tournâmes en même temps la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec violence. La porte du couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Les cachots n'étaient donc pas si déserts que ça …

La silhouette qui en était sortie s'était tout à coup figée en nous voyant. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il débarque à l'improviste ?

Je jetai un regard noir à Severus. Il y eut un instant de silence le temps pour lui d'encaisser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La surprise passée, il reprit son masque impassible. Pourtant, il me semblait voir briller dans ses yeux noirs un étrange éclat, comme si un trouble ou l'inquiétude l'habitait soudain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

La voix de Rabastan, vive et froide, claqua dans le silence. Severus ne lui accorda aucun regard, il ne cessait de m'observer et cela commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. J'allai renchérir mais le Serpentard ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il daigna enfin tenir compte de la présence de Rab.

- Je cherchais Caly, marmonna-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, les mots n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de ma bouche : Rabastan répondit à ma place.

- Eh bien, Caly -

Il cracha presque mon surnom, montrant par là, qu'il n'aimait guère le fait que Severus me l'attribue.

- … est occupée !

Les petits yeux noirs de Severus se posèrent successivement sur nous deux avant de reprendre la parole. Un vague « je l'avais remarqué » résonna un court instant dans la salle commune, puis le sorcier reprit la parole plus fortement cette fois.

- En fait, je me suis mal exprimé, Lestrange, poursuivit Severus. Je cherchais Caly car le vieux fou veut nous voir tous les deux …

Je sursautai et serrai un peu plus fortement la main de Rabastan que je n'avais pas lâchée.

- J'ai rien fait ! Protestai-je soudain sur la défensive.

La dernière fois que j'avais eu les honneurs de son bureau, je m'étais retrouvée accusée d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis et expulsée une semaine.

- Je le sais bien, marmonna Severus. Alors tu viens ?

Je laissa échapper un soupir, peu disposée à bouger. Je ne fis aucun mouvement.

- Et il s'agit de quoi cette fois ? Lançai-je à Severus qui semblait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules et je crus lire dans son regard cette lueur qui m'avait déjà intriguée toute à l'heure : comme si le sorcier était soudainement inquiet ou triste … Ce fut cela qui me décida à me lever.

Je me tournai vers Rabastan et me penchais vers lui, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je vais tirer ça au clair, je serai vite de retour …

Puis je lui volai soudain un bref baiser ce qui le fit sourire et réchauffa mon coeur légèrement inquiet.

Finalement, je suivis Severus. Une fois dans les couloirs, il se décida à parler.

- Tu sors avec Lestrange ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, lui répondis-je peu ravie de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ca ne te regarde pas !

J'étais de mauvaise humeur: cette interruption brutale et le fait que je doive aller dans le bureau du vieux citronné, ça ne me plaisait guère …

En remontant les étages supérieurs, la musique de la soirée nous accompagna. C'était drôle de remarquer qu'elle ne parvenait pas aux cachots alors qu'on l'entendait sans peine depuis le Troisième étage.

Trop vite, la gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau se dressa devant nous. Severus marmonna le mot de passe sous mes yeux étonnés. Depuis quand le connaissait-il ? La gargouille pivota et l'escalier apparut. Severus s'était effacé pour me laisser monter en premier mais je secouai la tête lui faisant signe d'avancer en premier.

Nous entrâmes dans l'antre du vieux fou. A notre arrivée, chose surprenante, il se leva et d'un geste ample de la main, il nous invita à prendre place dans les fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant cette soirée, commença-t-il en guise de préambule.

Severus s'était assis, moi non : je restai debout les bras croisés, le regard noir. Qu'il en vienne aux faits ! Et vite !

Derrière ses lunettes dorées, son regard se posa sur moi.

- Je suppose que monsieur Rogue vous a mis au courant ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

J'allais répondre que non, en tournant la tête vers Severus, complétement étonnée mais le sorcier fut plus prompt que moi à parler.

- Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé ! J'ai préféré attendre que nous soyions ici … car pas sûre que Caly m'aurait suivi …

A peine eut-il dit cela que je compris à moitié de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il était question. Je fis un mouvement pour partir mais la voix de Dumbledore tonna et me figea dans ma fuite.

- Prenez donc place, Miss Kered-Ann !

Cette fois, bon gré mal gré, et en grognant comme un troll, je m'assis.

- J'en ai rien à faire, marmonnai-je.

Albus secoua la tête et je crus qu'il allait me faire la moral mais non. Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole et s'adressa à moi.

- Elle va mal, dit-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Et alors ? Grondai-je.

J'étais furieuse d'avoir été dérangée pour cette histoire.

- Très mal, ajouta le sorcier faisant comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue.

- Elle est à Sainte Mangouste, ajouta le vieux citronné.

- Eh bien qu'elle y reste, marmonnai-je.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Severus sursauter, je savais que mes paroles ne pouvaient que le blesser, mais c'était comme ça.

Dumbledore fit un geste pour balayer mes mots et poursuivit.

- Demain matin, exceptionnellement, vous serez autorisés à quitter Poudlard pour aller à Londres.

- Je n'irai pas !

Je continuai, bornée, sur ma lancée. Je me levai soudain.

- C'est bon, professeur ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, avec un culot monstre, je tournai les talons et quittai le bureau en claquant la porte. Qu'il me mette en colle pour mon attitude, je n'en avais rien à faire !

Je descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers cachés derrière la gargouille et retrouvai rapidement le couloir. Je me hâtais vers les cachots, ne voulant pas que Severus me rattrape. Mais quelques instants plus tard, sa voix m'appela.

- Kered-Ann ! Tonna-t-il.

Je continuai ma route sans même me retourner.

- Je dois te stupéfixer pour que tu m'écoutes ?

Là, interdite, je m'arrêtai et me retournai.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

Il m'avait maintenant rattrapé et pointait sa baguette sur moi. Et je lus dans son regard, que si, il oserait.

- Bien, marmonnai-je, capitulant devant lui. Mais je te préviens quoique tu dises ou fasses, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu n'as plus qu'à me lancer un imperium pour me faire bouger demain !

Je croisai les bras, attendant ce qu'il voulait me dire.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu tout contact ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

La conversation promettait d'être houleuse …

Un petit rire moqueur m'échappa soudain alors que je déviai la conversation.

- Alors, dis-moi, Rogue, que se passe-t-il cette fois pour qu'elle se retrouve à Sainte Mangouste ?

Je risquai de me prendre un sort, mais j'étais trop énervée pour arrêter.

- Sa saleté de mari a encore abusé de la bouteille et lui en a collé une. Comme la dernière fois et la fois d'avant et …

Impossible de continuer, la main de Severus venait de s'abattre sur ma joue, me réduisant au silence. Enfin pas pour longtemps.

Le regard plein de haine et la bouche pleine de paroles que j'allais sans doute regretter, je repris.

- Eh bien, je vois que tu as ça dans le sang … constatai-je en me frottant la joue.

Cette fois, j'avais prévu le coup et lorsque Severus voulut me jeter un sort, mon protego fit ce pour quoi il avait été lancé.

- Tu m'as eue une fois, pas deux !

Severus baissa alors sa baguette, ce geste me surprit, mais moi, je ne baissai pas ma garde pour autant, j'avais toujours ma propre baguette pointée vers le sorcier.

- Elle va très mal … Elle va … mourir …

Il baissa alors très vite la tête et se retourna, me tournant le dos. Sa tristesse me fit mal mais cela ne m'attendrit pas pour autant, j'étais trop énervée, trop en colère. Je serrai les poings.

- Et alors ? Grondai-je. Ma mère est morte il y a longtemps ! Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

Severus releva brusquement la tête et me refit face. Lui aussi serrait les poings.

- Arrête de dire ça !

- Non, je n'arrêterai pas ! Je n'ai jamais eu de mère et je n'en aurai jamais !

Cette fois, j'en avais plus qu'assez. Je fis demi-tour, voulant regagner les cachots. Ce fut à ce moment que je l'aperçus. Il venait à ma rencontre et intérieurement, je maudis Severus et le vieux citronné. J'allais devoir inventé je ne savais quelle histoire ; je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir, mais encore moins de lui dire la vérité …

Rabastan s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Son regard se posa successivement sur Severus et moi, avant de s'arrêter définitivement dans mes yeux.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je rangeai ma baguette.

- Maintenant, oui.

Je devançai sa question.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Rien de bien important de toute façon, ne t'en fais pas.

Je pris la main de Rabastan et l'entraînais loin de Severus. Pour le moment, je ne voulais plus en entendre parler.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25 : **_

Je riais aux éclats. Un rire bien peu discret compte tenu de la situation mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, les baisers dans le cou me chatouillaient et m'arrachaient des éclats de rire. Nous étions dans la pénombre du couloir menant aux dortoirs des garçons. J'étais pendue au cou de Rabastan et ses lèvres restaient scotchées un peu n'importe où sur ma peau. Avec quelques difficultés, manquant de peu à chaque pas de tomber nous arrivâmes devant la porte du dortoir des Septièmes Années.

Soudain mes pieds quittèrent le sol et je me sentis soulevée dans les airs par les bras du sorcier. Je ris de plus belle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Parvins-je à prononcer entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je t'enlève !

- C'est pas ce que tu as fait il y a une demi-heure ? Quand tu as décrété que nous étions tous les deux souffrants et donc pas de cours ce matin ?

Rabastan ne me répondit pas mais rit à son tour. Il poussa alors la porte du pied qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

- Tiens, c'est drôle, ça … s'étonna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- D'habitude, on ferme toujours avec soin notre dortoir …

- Bah quelqu'un aura oublié, c'est tout !

Puis, pour couper court à la discussion, je m'emparai des lèvres du sorcier. Il répondit à mon baiser en avançant dans la pièce et sans crier garde, il me jeta sur son lit. Surprise, je laissai échapper un petit cri.

- Heureusement que je vise bien, sinon, la Caly boum au sol ! Se moqua-t-il.

La seule réponse de ma part fut ma langue que je lui tirai.

- Oh oh ! S'étonna-t-il. Voilà des manières très peu dignes d'une madame Lestrange.

Je ris avant de lui tirer de nouveau la langue.

- Normal, je ne suis pas encore madame Lestrange, lui répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

- Pas encore, c'est vrai, mais pour bientôt.

Je lui souris et mon regard tomba sur la bague qui ornait à présent mon annulaire gauche. Nos fiançailles avaient été rendues officielles et fêtées dignement l'été dernier. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis … et cette dernière année à Poudlard me semblait si longue …

Rabastan finit par venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Sans crier garde je me relevai et lui sautai dessus. L'enserrant entre mes bras, je réussis à le faire basculer en arrière. Il était à présent allongé sur le dos, à ma merci. Je m'installai à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu es à ma merci, maintenant ! Déclarai-je victorieuse.

J'attrapai la cravate de son uniforme et m'amusai à jouer avec.

- Bien et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ? Me demanda-t-il curieux, mais le regard plein de malice.

Je fis semblant de réfléchir.

- Hum, plein de choses me viennent en tête, avouai-je. Mais elles ne sont pas forcément avouables.

Tout en parlant, je m'amusais à déboutonner lentement sa chemise, passant par moment ma main par l'ouverture pour caresser le torse du sorcier. Je plongeai avec délice dans son regard avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- De toute façon, ces choses resteront dans ma tête. Tu es censé être malade, je te rappelle. C'est bien l'excuse bidon inventée pour sécher les cours, non ?

La tête que fit alors Rabastan m'arracha un éclat de rire. Il me repoussa alors doucement et se releva. Il s'assit sur son lit en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça … Que proposes-tu ? Me lança-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules avant de venir m'installer contre lui. Je m'assis, appuyant mon dos contre son torse. Ses bras vinrent m'entourer et je fermai les yeux quelques instants.

- Parlons ! Proposai-je en rouvrant soudain les yeux.

Je fixai le mur droit devant nous, l'air un peu ailleurs. Je crois que j'étais un peu vexée que Rabastan se soit redressé, réduisant à néant mes envies et mes idées pour occuper cette matinée.

- Et de quoi veux-tu parler ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'émis un drôle de petit bruit avec ma bouche, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je l'entendis alors rire doucement.

- C'est bien toi, ça. Tu veux parler mais tu ne sais pas de quoi !

J'allais protester mais il poursuivit tout à coup.

- Parlons donc d'un sujet qui fâche … commença-t-il

Surprise, je tournai la tête vers lui étonnée.

- Un sujet qui fâche ? Répétai-je.

Il rit de plus belle avant d'éclairer mon lumos.

- Ma mère …

- Ta mère ? Depuis quand ta mère est-elle un sujet qui fâche ? M'étonnai-je.

- Depuis le hibou que j'ai reçu ce matin …

Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de poursuivre.

- Les préparatifs du mariage … ajouta-t-il laconiquement.

Je sursautai.

- Ce n'est pas un peu … tôt ?

Après tout, le mariage n'aurait lieu que cet été, ce qui laissait encore pas mal de mois...

- C'est ce que je trouve aussi … mais bon, tu connais ma mère … Elle veut que tout soit parfait … Elle veut déjà la liste des invités et veut savoir qui tu as choisi comme témoin et demoiselle d'honneur.

Je ne pus réprimer une grimace.

- On est obligé de faire ça dans les règles ? Murmurai-je d'une toute petite voix …

Il fallait bien avouer que là, c'était le trou noir … Dire qu'il y a quelques mois je n'aurai même pas eu besoin de réfléchir, les noms auraient fusé d'eux-même mais là …

Rabastan dût comprendre ma situation.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Bella ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Rien du tout …

Les relations entre Bella et moi s'étaient détérioriées rapidement … Depuis le bal de la Saint Valentin de l'an passé, les choses avaient commencé à changer. Elle m'en voulait de tous mes silences, de tous mes secrets. Je crois aussi que quelque part, elle avait été jalouse de ma Marque. Pourtant, sa Marque, elle l'avait reçue pendant l'été … et ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait arrêté les études. Elle n'était pas retournée en septembre à Poudlard finir sa dernière année. Nous nous étions disputées à ce sujet. Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi je préférais passer mes ASPICs et non servir le Maître à plein temps … Nous nous étions éloignées et cela me semblait être définitif … Je laissai échapper un petit soupir.

Je me plongeai un instant dans mes pensées. Il n'y avait pas qu'avec Bellatrix que je m'étais fâchée. Si je n'avais plus de nouvelles de la sorcière, c'était également le cas avec Severus. Quoique la situation était légèrement différente. Il était toujours à Poudlard et bien que nous partagions le même emploi du temps nous n'échangions plus un seul mot, pas même un bonjour. Il m'ignorait superbement et je lui rendais bien la pareille. Tout était de ma faute et je savais que j'aurai dû faire le premier pas et m'excuser, mais le sujet de discorde étant toujours le même, il était improbable que je lui présente mes excuses.

Mon regard était toujours fixé devant moi, sur le mur de pierre du dortoir. Soudain, je sursautai violemment. Ce n'était pas le baiser de Rabastan qui m'avait fait avoir cette réaction.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda le sorcier, surpris.

Je posai ma main sur ma poche dans laquelle était rangée ma baguette et je me redressai légèrement.

Je plissai les yeux et sans tourner la tête, je répondis au sorcier.

- J'ai … j'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger, là devant …

Le Vert et Argent se mit alors à rire.

- Voyons Caly … Il n'y a rien … Juste un mur … se moqua-t-il doucement.

Je grognai, j'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir vu quelque chose se mouvoir dans l'ombre de l'armoire.

- J'ai pas rêvé ! Il y avait quelque chose ! J'en suis sûre !

C'était étrange car tout à coup j'eus l'impression que nous n'étions plus seuls dans le dortoir. Soudain, les paroles de Rabastan me revinrent en tête.

- La porte … Tu n'avais pas dit tout à l'heure qu'elle n'était pas fermée comme d'habitude ?

Rabastan ne répondit rien. Il me repoussa doucement et se releva. Je devais lui avoir mis le billywig à l'oreille. Il vint se planter devant le lit, regardant avec attention l'endroit où j'avais cru déceler un mouvement. A mon tour, je me relevai et sortis ma baguette de ma poche. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'aimais pas ça ! Je viens rejoindre Rabastan et me plaçai à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers moi et le secoua doucement en voyant que je pointais ma baguette en direction du vide.

- Caly, me murmura-t-il. Tu vas faire quoi ? Balancer des sorts contre ce pauvre mur ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ca, c'est une idée, rétorquai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa doucement mon poignet.

- Il n'y a rien ! Range ta baguette …

J'allai obtempérer quand de nouveau juste à la limite de mon champ de vision quelque chose bougea.

- Là ! m' écriai-je alors.

J'eus la satisfaction de voir que je n'avais pas rêvé : Rabastan aussi avait vu quelque chose. Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança dans l'angle sombre que formait l'ombre de l'armoire.

- Autant pour moi, Caly, il y avait bien quelque chose …

Je le suivais de près et quand je vis de quoi il s'agissait je laissai échapper une exclamation un peu dégoûtée.

- Beurk …

Un gros rat tentait de se cacher dans le coin de l'armoire. Ses petites moustaches frémissaient de peur et son corps était agité de tremblements …

Je retins les remarques peu sympathiques sur l'état de propreté du dortoir de ces messieurs que sous-entendait la présence ici de ce rat …

En tout cas, nos sorts fusèrent presque en même temps de nos baguettes et le pauvre rongeur fut frappé presque simultanément par les éclairs. D'abord mon stupefix, puis le sort de Rab qui envoya la bête se projeter bien plus loin contre le mur opposé.

D'ailleurs je ne sus pas si ce fut l'effet de nos deux sorts, mais lorsque le rat entra en collision avec le mur, il y eut tout à coup comme un nuage de fumée qui enveloppa le rongeur. Nous entendîmes un ploc sonore, sans doute quand l'animal tomba au sol.

Ce fut Rabastan qui s'en approcha le premier. Moi, je m'étais retournée, sentant comme un courant d'air. Je fronçais les sourcils : la porte du dortoir était légèrement entrouverte. Pourtant j'étais persuadée que Rabastan l'avait refermée en rentrant ici … Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'interroger là-dessus plus longtemps.

- Par Salazar ! S'exclama alors le Vert et Argent.

Il était juste devant moi et me bouchait la vue. Je le contournai et stoppai brusquement.

Mon regard incrédule allait de Rabastan à la forme étendue sur le sol …

Nous n'avions plus un rat devant nous …

- C'est … c'est Pettigrew, balbutiai-je.

- Ca m'en a tout l'air, répondit Rabastan.

Une lueur malsaine brilla alors dans ses yeux. Un sourire féroce se dessina sur son visage carré.

- Voilà qui est intéressant …

Le gryffondor était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Je m'en désintéressai rapidement. Je reportais toute mon attention sur Rabastan.

- Intéressant ? Répétai-je.

Je ne voyais guère en quoi Pettigrew pouvait être intéressant. Le Serpentard s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça soudainement. Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou en y déposant nombres de baisers qui remontèrent lentement jusqu'à mon oreille. Sous cette douce caresse, j'avais fermé les yeux.

- Et si on jouait un peu ? Me susurra alors le sorcier à l'oreille.

Je rouvris en grand les yeux et reculai la tête pour plonger mon regard dans celui émeraude de mon fiancé. Il avait éveillé ma curiosité.

- Et à quel genre de jeu penses-tu ?

Son regard pétilla et je sus que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Son souffle caressait toujours mon cou.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais découvert un ou deux sorts intéressants … mais que tu n'avais pas de … cobaye ?

Là, Rabastan était vraiment vilain ! Je le lui fis remarquer en riant.

- Oh … que ce n'est pas bien !

Mon regard se fit un peu plus sérieux. L'idée me tentait au plus haut point, il fallait l'avouer.

- Mais tu ne crois pas que ces débiles de copains vont chercher après ?

Il haussa des épaules comme pour balayer mon objection par ce geste.

- Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est ici …

Mon regard se mit à briller d'excitation et Rabastan n'eut pas besoin de plus d'arguments pour me convaincre.

Déplacer Pettigrew toujours inconscient fut l'affaire de quelques minutes. La Salle Commune et les cachots étaient déserts. Tout le monde était en cours. Cela dit, ce ne fut pas pour autant que nous ne fîmes pas attention. Après tout, avec cette histoire nous risquions beaucoup et pas uniquement le renvoi.

Il y avait toute une partie des sous-sols de Poudlard où personne n'allait. Et pour cause : certains couloirs étaient inondés. Cet endroit là était très loin sous le lac noir et au fil du temps, certaines pierres s'étant descellées, l'eau s'était infiltrée et avait envahi les lieux par endroit. Nous traversâmes donc un couloir où l'eau montait jusqu'au-dessus des chevilles avant d'en emprunter un autre qui remontait légèrement. Bientôt nos pieds furent au sec. J'ouvris une porte qui s'entrebâilla en grinçant et m'effaçai pour laisser passer Rab et son chargement. Ensuite, je scellai la porte avec maintes sorts autant pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir mais aussi pour empêcher le moindre bruit de passer.

La première chose que fit Rabastan fut de délester le gryffondor de sa baguette puis il lui lança un sort d'entrave avant qu'un enervatum vienne le sortir de sa torpeur.

Peter gémit en ouvrant les yeux.

- Que …

Il arrêta net sa phrase autant surpris par notre présence et ce lieu étrange, autant par le fait qu'il était enchaîné.

Il se débattit mais rien n'y fit. Le sort du Serpentard était efficace. Rabastan secoua la tête comme s'il allait réprimander un enfant capricieux. Pour l'heure, je restai en retrait. J'observai sans mot dire et immobile le Serpentard qui faisait battre mon coeur. C'était étrange de penser que c'était en pareille situation que je me rendais compte de l'amour que j'éprouvai pour lui. J'avais appris à le connaître et l'attachement que j'avais eu pour lui au début s'était transformé en attirance puis en amour. Et je savais que les sentiments étaient réciproques.

Les pleurs de Pettigrew me tirèrent de mes songes. Nous n'avions même pas commencé et il gémissait déjà … vraiment pathétique !

Je remarquai que Rabastan avait rangé sa baguette. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et observait le sorcier à ses pieds.

- Bien … Commença-t-il. Avant tout, discutons un peu !

Au moins, cela fit taire Peter. Il écarquilla les yeux de peur et balbutia quelques mots.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Pour le moment : parler … Et il est dans ton intérêt que tes réponses me satisfassent, continua le sorcier.

- Mais … mais …

Peter n'en dit pas plus. Nul doute que le regard que lui lança Rabastan le fit redevenir silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans mon dortoir ? Gronda le Serpentard.

- Rien ! Protesta le Rouge et Or.

- Mauvaise réponse !

Aussi vif qu'un nungu, Rabastan reprit sa baguette et un éclair fusa droit sur le Gryffondor qui cria de douleur.

Nous n'étions pas inconscients au point d'utiliser à Poudlard un Impardonnable, mais ce petit sort-là était tout aussi douloureux.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'était pas mon idée ! C'était James et Sirius !

Et bien, il suffit d'un sortilège pour Pettigrew déballe tout … Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- Ils … ils voulaient faire une … euh … c'était contre Rogue !

Peter cherchait ses mots que la peur empêchait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- - Rogue … crachai-je. Il a un prénom ! Un peu de respect, sale petite vermine.

A mon tour, je brandis ma baguette et le même sort atteignit le Gryffondor. S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'avais horreur c'était qu'on manque de respect aux gens qui le méritaient. Oui, j'étais toujours en froid avec Severus mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je permettais qu'on parle ainsi de lui.

Rabastan se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard. Je haussai les épaules. Cette histoire était tout à fait crédible. La haine entre les Gryffondor et Severus était légendaire ; il était plus que probable que l'histoire de Peter soit vraie.

- Soit, admit Rabastan. Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire à Severus ?

Je vis Peter blêmir.

- Je l'ignore ! Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont rien dit ! On devait juste récupérer une affaire à lui !

Je sursautai et interrompis Rabastan qui allait rétorquer quelque chose.

- On ? Comment ça on ? Demandai-je alors en faisant deux pas en avant, ayant peur de comprendre. Black et Potter étaient là ? Dans le dortoir ?

Peter se figea, se rendant sans doute compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Il secoua énergiquement la tête, mais ses yeux disaient le contraire.

- Non, non … J'étais seul ! Tenta-t-il quand même.

- Menteur ! Lâchai-je.

Je pointai ma baguette sur sa jambe droite.

- Briséus ! Marmonnai-je.

Il y eut un craquement sinistre, suivi d'autres qui furent rapidement étouffés par les hurlements de Pettigrew. Je finis par rompre le lien quand le faisceau lumineux atteignit son genou. Mon sort avait consciencieusement brisé tous les os du Gryffondor de la cheville à son genou.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me mente ! Maintenant écoute-moi ! Je ne reposerai ma question qu'une fois et une seule. Si ta réponse ne me plaît pas, je n'arrêterai pas mon sort à ton genou ! Est-ce clair ?

Entre ses larmes et ses pleurs, il réussit à me répondre un faible oui. J'eus un petit sourire.

- Bien, c'est parfait alors ! souris-je avec férocité. Alors ? Black et Potter étaient là ?

Peter ne dit rien. Il hocha simplement de la tête, vaincu. C'était trop facile que ça en devenait décevant.

Je sentis une présence près de moi : Rabastan s'était rapproché, visiblement intéressé par cet échange.

- Très bien, continuai-je. Je résume : Black, Potter et toi étiez là … Toi, un animagus … non déclaré, j'en déduis … Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir lu sur la liste quand la vieille peau en a parlé dans son cours. Et Black et Potter ? Potion d'invisibilité ? Ou quoi d'autre ?

Encore une fois, aucun son ne franchit les lèvres du sorcier. Il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

- Non ? Traduisis-je.

Son attitude commençait à m'énerver sérieusement : sa passivité et sa rapidité à trahir ses soi-disant amis …

- Alors quoi ? Le questionnai-je une nouvelle fois.

Peter fit non de la tête, je voyais les larmes perler à ses yeux. Il tremblait de tout son être et était tiraillé entre sa peur et l'envie de ne rien dire. Une nouvelle fois, j'agitai ma baguette sous son nez et à chaque mouvement de mon artefact, les yeux de Pettigrew s'écarquillaient et les tremblements qui agitaient son corps redoublaient d'intensité. Je continuai ce petit manège quelques minutes sous le regard amusé de Rabastan qui m'observait, sourire aux lèvres et bras croisés. Je croisai son regard un court instant et la lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux du Serpentard m'arracha un petit frisson. J'eus soudain envie d'en finir avec Pettigrew et vite … Les idées qui avaient traversé mon esprit, tout à l'heure dans la dortoir du Septième Année étaient réapparues avec ce simple regard. Rabastan n'en fut pas dupe et éclata de rire. C'était énervant de voir comment il était capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

Comme le Gryffondor restait toujours muet, je finis par perdre patience. Le même sort fusa lentement cette fois de ma baguette et s'attaqua à la jambe gauche du sorcier. Avec la même minutie, les os furent brisés. Les hurlements de douleur devenaient insupportables et j'étais prête à lancer un silencio sur le Rouge et Or quand ce dernier finit par tout avouer.

- La cape ! Hurla-t-il en pleurant.

Un geste de mon poignet brisa le lien et le sort cessa. Pettigrew pleurait à chaudes larmes, depuis longtemps le stupefix avait été annulé et le gryffondor porta ses mains à ses jambes en gémissant.

- - C'est quoi cette histoire de cape ? Demandai-je, sans me soucier de la douleur que pouvait ressentir le Bouffondor.

Peter ne me répondit pas, il continuait à pleurer.

- - Dois-je recommencer ?

Il fit non de la tête. Et une nouvelle fois, il déballa tout.

- - C'est à James … un cadeau qui se … transmet de génération en … génération. Une … cape magique … qui rend invisible !

Je ne savais que penser de cette histoire : cela semblait si improbable ... mais d'un autre côté … Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Rabastan posa sa main sur mon épaule et se pencha vers moi.

- Restons-en là pour le moment, ma belle, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

J'approuvai en silence. Sans plus un mot ou un regard pour Pettigrew, nous nous apprêtâmes à retourner dans le dortoir. Mais les questions de Peter nous interrompirent.

- Et moi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Je laissai échapper un petit ricanement moqueur.

- C'est un endroit parfait ce cachot, pour un sale petit rat comme toi !

Ce fut la dernière chose que je lui dis. La porte se referma laissant Peter dans les ténèbres, le froid et la douleur. Rabastan s'occupa d'ensorceler l'endroit pour que ni Pettigrew ne puisse s'enfuir ni que quelqu'un découvre le Gryffondor. Cela ne fut l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Je le regardai faire en silence. Il venait à peine de ranger sa baguette qu'il se jeta sur moi. Surprise, je ne réagis pas et je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur de pierre, un peu brusquement. Les lèvres du Serpentard s'écrasèrent contre les miennes pour un long baiser enflammé. Ses mains avides réussirent à se frayer un chemin sous mon chemisier. Il finit par mettre fin au baiser, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres. C'était ce genre de sourire qui me faisait littéralement fondre.

- Tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu t'amuses à torturer les gens, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Mon rire lui répondit et je renversai la tête en arrière. Ses lèvres en profitèrent pour s'emparer de la peau de mon cou, tandis que ses mains continuaient leur petite incursion. Pourtant, je les arrêtai avant qu'elles ne montent trop haut.

- Pas ici, lui demandai-je dans un souffle.

Il hocha de la tête, accédant à ma demande. Ses mains, à regret, quittèrent ma peau et il m'attrapa par le poignet pour m'entraîner dans les cachots, vers son dortoir où une bonne heure de tranquillité et de solitude devait encore nous attendre.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26 : **_

Je m'en retournai de la bibliothèque où j'avais passé trois longues heures penchée sur mon parchemin … Un stupide devoir, cent vingt cinq centimètres, pour être précise, à rendre pour dans deux jours sur les sortilèges de défenses psychiques … Je me demandais pourquoi je continuai à suivre les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, comme si c'était un cours dont j'avais vraiment besoin …

J'avais le dos en compote d'être restée si longtemps immobile, le nez dans les bouquins. J'avais vraiment hâte d'en avoir fini avec Poudlard et par moment, j'arrivai à envier Bella. Je me demandais souvent ce qu'elle devenait, si elle allait bien. Car je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais sa présence me manquait. Ce n'était plus pareil, dans le dortoir à présent.

J'étais arrivée aux grands escaliers et je descendis quelques marches. Je fus à ce moment que j'aperçus trois marches plus loin Severus. Dans le même temps, il y eut une vibration et les escaliers se mirent en marche ...pour s'arrêter rapidement … entre deux étages.

- Génial ! Pestai-je en grondant.

Severus qui venait de m'entendre se retourna. Il émit un rictus étrange : sourire ou moquerie ? Je ne le sus. Je m'assis sur la marche où j'étais et laissai tomber lourdement mon sac à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? Me demanda-t-il alors. D'être coincé ici ou d'être coincé avec moi ?

Je lui jetai un regard noir et faillis répliquer la seconde réponse, mais je me retins.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi que ne me parle plus … rétorquai-je.

Il laissa échapper un rire amer.

- A qui la faute ?

- A moi …

Oui, c'était de ma faute. Je reconnaissais mes fautes, mais pas question de m'excuser ! Ca, jamais ! En tout cas cela dut surprendre Severus, il me regarda avec étonnement.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour des excuses ? Que de toute façon, je n'en aurai pas plus …

Je hochai la tête.

- Rien de plus effectivement.

- Je dois m'estimer heureux alors …

- Oui, répliquai-je.

Un long silence s'installa alors, pendant lequel Severus bougea : il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester trop longtemps coincés ici, marmonna-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je sur le même ton grognon. J'ai plein de trucs à faire …

- Oh ? Rétorqua Severus.

- Oui …

J'étais bien décidé à ne rien dire de plus … Cela ne regardait que Rabastan, Pettigrew et moi … De nouveau, il y eut un long moment de silence. Severus ne cessait de me regarder comme s'il essayait de savoir ce que je pensais. Délibérément, je regardais droit devant moi … Je n'avais pas envie de croiser son regard.

- Tu as entendu la dernière ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Hein ?

Il venait de me tirer brusquement de mes pensées. Je tournai la tête vers lui.

- Ca dépend c'est quoi … Il y a tellement de ragots qui traînent …

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il paraît que Pettigrew a disparu ...

Je ne laissai rien paraître, mais Severus avait éveillé ma curiosité : je voulais savoir ce qu'on en disait, justement. Cela faisait deux journées qu'il était enfermé dans le cachot sous le lac.

- Ce crétin ne s'est pas simplement perdu dans les cuisines ? Marmonnai-je l'air désintéressée.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas … Mais bon, ses idiots de copains ne semblent pas être de cet avis … Ils me sont tombés dessus …

Son regard se fit plus dur lorsqu'il se posa sur moi.

- C'était étrange … Ils semblaient persuadés qu'il y avait des Serpentards mêlés à cela …

Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il employait avec moi, ces insinuations désagréables.

- Je suis désolée … Ils t'ont fait des misères ? Demandai-je.

Severus m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- J'ai l'habitude, tu sais … mais par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ils pensent cela …

Je soutins le regard de Severus. Moi je savais très bien ce qu'il en était … Si Peter avait dit vrai, Black et Potter savaient très bien que Rabastan et moi étions dans le coup … Nous avions intérêt à nous méfier et régler rapidement le problème Pettigrew ...

- Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'au moindre problème, ils nous mettaient cela sur le dos ?

- Oui, mais bon … j'avais comme l'impression que Potter savait quelque chose …

Il fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit encore plus inquisiteur …

- Et toi aussi …

Je ne répliquai rien et ô miracle, pour une fois, les escaliers me sauvèrent la mise. Ils se remirent en marche et je me levai d'un bond.

- Je dois y aller Severus ! J'ai plein de trucs à faire ! On se revoit plus tard !

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, j'avais descendu les dernières marches et courais à présent dans le hall vers les escaliers menant aux cachots.

La conversation avec Severus m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Je savais que ni Black ou Potter n'iraient en parler au vieux fou, car ils devraient expliquer d'où ils tenaient leurs informations et je me doutais qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'en parler … Cependant, je préférai me méfier, on ne savait jamais avec des crétins de leur espèce …

Je franchis le seuil de la salle commune et par chance, Rabastan était là assis à discuter. Je fonçais droit sur lui, faisant un vague salut à Rodolphus et Lucius et j'attrapai le Serpentard par la main.

- Faut qu'on parle …

Je le tirai brusquement de son fauteuil tandis que Rodolphus était mort de rire.

- Oh oh … Rab aurait-il fait des bêtises … se moqua-t-il.

Je ne relevais pas la remarque et entraînai Rabastan à ma suite, sortant de la salle commune.

Une fois dehors, je pris un couloir peu fréquenté et m'arrêtai au bout de quelques mètres. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche.

- Que se passe-t-il Caly ?

- Les Bouffondors se doutent de quelque chose … Ils cherchent leur copain. J'ai vu Severus tout à l'heure, ils lui sont tombés dessus …

Rabastan fit une petite moue, mais il ne semblait pas si soucieux que cela …

- Ca, on savait que les bouffondors allaient se douter de quelque chose … Cela veut dire que le petit gros n'a pas menti …

- Et s'ils finissaient par aller trouver le vieux citronné …

- J'en doute … Ils devraient expliquer le pourquoi du comment et je ne les vois pas révéler qu'ils s'étaient introduits dans mon dortoir …

Il s'interrompit soudain.

- D'un autre côté, le vieux fou leur accorde une telle confiance … Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de faire mumuse avec le petit gros …

Intérieurement, j'ai soulagé de l'entendre dire cela … Les conséquences pouvaient être graves si le vieux fou se rendait compte qu'on y était pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Peetigrew … Je hochai la tête. Il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dans les cachots, loin sous le lac.

- On va régler ça maintenant … murmura-t-il.

Je restai pensive quelques minutes tandis que nous progressions dans la pénombre.

- Et s'il raconte tout ? Demandai-je soudain …

Rabastan laissa échapper un rire presque moqueur.

- Aurais-tu peur ? Me défia-t-il.

- Non ! Protestai-je.

C'était vrai, je n'avais pas peur, mais j'étais juste méfiante … Par les temps qui courraient le vieux fou, tout comme les crétins du Ministère qui lui demandaient mille fois par jour des conseils, devenait de plus en plus suspicieux ... Et il en fallait moins maintenant pour être envoyé à Azkaban …

Nous étions à présent arrivé devant l'endroit où aurait du se trouver la porte du cachot. Un sort habile mais tout bête la dissimulait aux regards et il fallait en connaître l'emplacement exact pour l'ouvrir. Cela fut fait rapidement et tout aussi rapidement, nous nous faufilâmes par la porte entrebâillée qui se referma aussitôt.

Peter était toujours là. Prostré au fond du cachot, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se mit à gémir quand la lumière de nos lumos blessa ses yeux.

- Fini de jouer !

La voix de Rabastan résonna dans le silence du lieu clos.

A ces mots, Pettigrew dut sentir sa dernière heure arriver car il se mit encore plus en boule et trembla violemment.

Il puisa dans sa dernière réserve de courage pour prendre la parole et supplier lamentablement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ? Marmonna-t-il entre deux sanglots …

Seul le rire du Serpentard lui répondit.

- Je t'en prie, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, gémit le Gryffondor.

- Là, on avance !

Il croisa les bras et observa avec dédain Peter.

- Parlons affaire, alors !

Il fit quelques pas autour du Bouffondor et sortit sa baguette, il la pointa sur le sorcier à terre et le sort fusa. Peter fut redressé comme par une main invisible et plaqué sans douceur contre le mur humide.

- Quel prix serais-tu prêt à payer pour sauver ta misérable existence ? Demanda Rabastan.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, pleurnicha Peter.

- Même rejoindre nos rangs ?

Je crois que le plus surpris des deux, ce fut moi. Qu'est-ce qui venait de passer par la tête de Rabastan pour lui faire un tel marché … Et surtout qu'est-ce que Pettigrew pourrait apporter au Lord ?

Peter en entendant la question se mit à pleurnicher encore plus fort, il ne répondit rien, visiblement terrifié. Ce que ne plut guère à Rabastan, le Gryffondor fut touché par un éclair orangé qui le fit hurler.

- Je t'ai posé une question, me semble-t-il ! Ne me force pas à la reposer de nouveau !

- Oui, balbutia Peter en pleurant de plus belle. Je ferai tout … tout ce que tu voudras …

- Le problème, continua alors Rabastan, c'est que je ne vois guère ce que tu pourrais nous apporter …

Il fit alors semblant de réfléchir. A un moment, il se tourna vers moi et me posa la question. Je haussai les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas … répliquai-je.

Un éclair passa dans le regard du Serpentard et je sus qu'il venait d'avoir une idée …

- D'un autre côté … commença-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur Pettigrew. 

- Tes petits copains … Ils vont bien se faire recruter dans … comment est-ce déjà …

- Cet ordre débile du vieux fou ? L'interrompis-je.

Je venais de voir où il voulait en venir et l'idée était plus que géniale. Rabastan hocha de la tête à mon encontre.

- Il serait peut-être bon de savoir ce qu'ils mijotent …

- Mais je … je … je ne comprends pas, hésita Peter.

Je posa ma main sur l'épaule de Rabastan.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait lui expliquer, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

Exaspéré Rabastan soupira.

- Pour faire clair, Bouffondor, tu vas espionner pour nous …

Pas de réponse de la part de Peter, juste des pleurs un peu plus fort.

- Bien entendu, si les informations ne nous satisfont pas …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspends. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait compris.

- Mais … mais …

Les hésitations de Peter devenaient usantes et monotones. Je voyais bien que Rabastan était agacé et un nouvel éclair frappa le Bouffondor.

L'idée de Rabastan était bonne, mais il restait toujours le problème de Peter … S'il trahissait aussi facilement ses amis, comment être sûr qu'il ne retourne pas sa veste de nouveau ?

- Alors, Pettigrew ? S'énerva le Vert et Argent.

- D'accord ! Mais laissez-moi maintenant.

Le sort qui maintenait Peter cloué contre le mur se rompit brusquement et il tomba lourdement au sol. Je pris alors la parole.

- Mais il reste un problème à résoudre.

Rabastan se tourna vers moi.

- Comment être sûr, continuai-je comme si de rien n'était, qu'à ton tour tu ne reviennes sur cette ...promesse !

- Je promets ! Je promets !

Peter avait parlé avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Des mots … des mots … soupirai-je.

Un grand sourire éclaira alors mon visage.

- Mais j'ai la solution, Pettigrew …

Je m'approchai de lui, et de ma baguette, je le forçai à se relever.

- Et jamais tu ne pourras revenir sur ta parole …

Je me tus quelques secondes, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Oui, Peter était coincé, j'avais la solution.

- Le Serment Inviolable …

Je vis Peter trembler, le regard hagard, comme mort. Rabastan vint me rejoindre et posa sa main sur ma taille. Il me souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Tu es diabolique.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et lui souris.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Puis je reposai les yeux sur la larve pleurnichante qu'était Pettigrew.

- Alors ?

Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait et nous le savions aussi …

**Et voilà, j'en ai terminé avec cette première partie ^^**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review ^^**

**A bientôt pour la seconde partie, où cette fois, on parlera des années « mangemort »**


End file.
